Can't Help Who You Love
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: Hermione loses who she thought was the love of her life. She realizes life does indeed go on in a big way, with a certain potions professor. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

u>Can't Help Who You Love /u>

Disclaimer: Thanks Mrs. Rowling for your wonderful characters. I absolutely lay no claim to them, just putting them in a story of my own. Enjoy the story yall.

Chapter 1- Hermione, You Rock!

On the morning of August 31, Harry Potter waited expectantly on the Hogwarts' train platform for his best friends Hermione, Ron and Ginny. For Harry, Hermione and Ron it was their last year. He had already said "hi" and "How was your summer" to dozens of Hogwarts students as they had passed. He was a bit early, as the Dursleys had wanted him out of the house as soon as possible.

_Good riddance!_ he thought because he was never going back there.

He had his friends, his adopted family, a promising auror career after Hogwarts, and the house at Grimmauld Place left to him. These thoughts swam through his mind as he scanned the station for sight or sound of any of his closest friends. Two muggle cars pulled into the parking lot adjacent to the station. An unmistakeable family of redheads tumbled out of the cars and the "Weasley Wave" made it's way to him.

"Hi Harry! We missed you! I won't bother asking how your summer was, I can guess how it was. Anyway, great to see you." Ginny said giving Harry a warm hug.

"Yeah Harry, great to see you mate." Ron said.

After they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny chatted about their time with Charlie in Romania and dragons, while looking around for Hermione.

"Odd, she's never late for the train. In fact, she's usually the first person here," Ron declared.

"I can't wait to hear about her holiday. According to her letters, she was having a smashing time!" Ginny said.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Harry said wryly.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Victor." Harry said.

"Oh, that…" Ron replied. Hermione had divided her summer holiday between her parents and Victor Krum in Bulgaria.

The two made a connection in her fourth year at the ball with him. Now it was apparent that the two were quite in love with each other. She had owled her friends a few times over the summer just to let them know she was fine and having a terrific summer without going into detail.

"She said she was golfing, swimming, dancing, flying on a broom no less,….um…things with Victor…" the boys snorted at that, "and was even doing some research and potions work."

"Doesn't she ever give it a rest?" Harry questioned.

On that note, the subject of their conversation pulled into the parking lot in a long black sedan that belonged to the Grangers. Mr. and Mrs. Granger got out first, waving to the trio. To the friends surprise, Victor got out of the car next. He held his hand out and Hermione took it then stepped out. She accepted a peck on the cheek from Victor then happily waved to the three. The trio was completely stunned at the sight of her. She said goodbye to her parents while Victor got her belongings out of the trunk.

"What is wrong with those three? Aren't they your friends?" Victor asked her quietly as an aside.

"Yes that is Harry, Ron and Ginny. But I have no idea why they look like they've been stupefied," Hermione replied, amused.

The two lovers approached the shocked trio. Hermione waved her hands in front of the trio saying,

"Hello, earth to Ginny, Ron and Harry?"

They were stunned because Hermione looked gorgeous. They always thought she was kind of pretty, but this was totally different. Her eyes were still the same honey brown, but she had tamed her wild mane of hair that now cascaded in graceful, high-lighted chestnut waves to her hips. She was wearing a simple but pretty snug black blouse that showed off her ample breasts and small waist. For the first time Harry and Ron noticed (but trying not to appear to notice) she had a great ass, thanks to the tight black leather pants she was wearing.

"Wow, Mione…you..look dead sexy," said Ron, earning a smack on the arm from Ginny.

"Hermione, you look stunning," Harry said meaningfully.

"Looks like you had quite the summer!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks you lot, and yes I did," Hermione said.

Victor looked on with pride at Hermione who was fiercely blushing from the admiration.

"My Her-me-own-nee is a humble beauty. One I loathe to say goodbye to," Victor said huskily.

The Hogwarts' train whistle sounded, signaling that it would soon be departing.

"I'll be there in a few minutes you three. Why don't you go ahead and get us a compartment? I'll be along soon," she said.

"Yeah, come along you two and please close your mouths before you trip over your lips," Ginny told Harry and Ron pulling them towards the train.

Inside he train, the three tried to discreetly look out the compartment window at Victor and Hermione, but failing miserably. They just couldn't help but be astounded at the sight of Hermione. This was a whole new Hermione! Her look and demeanor had done a complete turn-around and they liked it. They were floored at what they saw next. Victor and Hermione were holding hands facing each other, looking deep in each others' eyes. His hands slowly moved up her arms, around the back of her neck gently pulling her towards him. He bent down to kiss her and Hermione took hold of his hips and gently pulled him to her. Their hips were grinding together and her fingertips were running up and down his spine. One of his hands was still behind her neck, massaging her hairline (God, she loved that!) and the other looked as if it was about to cup her breast. Hermione could care less at the looks she was getting from the passers-by as Victor's tongue explored hers. By now most of the Hogwarts train was looking too.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Harry.

He couldn't get over the sight of their prim-and-proper Hermione snogging with such wild abandon in public no less.

"Merlins robe, it looks like they're gonna shag right there on the platform!" said Ron excitedly.

"Ron, don't be daft. Mione wouldn't do that in public," quipped Ginny.

_Would she?_ thought Harry. _Is she under a spell of some kind?_

After what seemed like an eternity to the boys, the couple finally peeled themselves apart. Victor pulled something from his pocket, whispered something to her, winked at her, kissed her hand then disappeared. Hermione stood there a few seconds more, straightened her blouse, ran a hand through her hair. Looking flushed but satisfied, she joined them on the train. Sitting down in the compartment, Hermione took out a book and was about to open it when she saw the boys staring at her and Ginny clutching a book to her chest grinning at her.

"Oh for heaven's sake you two. Please stop staring. Do I have something on my face?" Hermione said.

With that she settled back and opened her book.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Alright Gin, what is it?" she replied.

Grinning she asked, "Does Victor have any friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sneaky bastard

The group chatted and laughed while the train chugged towards Hogwarts. They were tossing candy to each other and were passing pictures around as well. They showed happy, sometimes funny scenes of Hermione and her summer adventures and pictures of the Weasley vacation. The were busting at the seams to ask Hermione about the more personal aspects of her summer. When they were about to discuss the unbelievable "Hermione on a broom" photo, the door slid open and Draco popped his head in.

"Hey you lot. Hi Ginny. Nice summer? Ready for our last year?" Draco said.

His eyes opened a little wider at the sight of Hermione and he whistled.

"Yes, yes, and hello," replied Hermione laughing.

"Chocolate frog mate?" asked Ron. Draco accepted it.

"I just wanted to let you know that some aurors and a few professors are enjoying the train ride with us today. The ministry has seen fit for us to have escorts in case you-know-who decides to make trouble. One of them is Snape so…well, you know. I have to finish my patrols. Oh, Hermione, we two as the head students need to be in the heads compartment in a half hour. See you then. Bye Ginny," he said softly.

Draco grinned at Hermione, winked at Ginny then slid the door shut. Ron and Harry smirked at Ginny.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Gin?" asked Hermione.

"One word from either of you blokes and you will be hexed till you wet your pants. Understood?" Ginny said pointedly.

They practically jumped out the compartment saying something about "finding Neville" and laughed down the corridor.

"I predict a rictusempra hex in the near future, don't you 'Mione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione said "uh huh" absently while reading her book. Little did they know one of the train escorts, a certain Professor Severus Snape was alone in the next compartment. He had heard the sound of laughter, trying his best to ignore it while also reading a book. It was just his luck to be here. Dumbledore had come up with the brilliant suggestion of drawing straws to see who would act as escorts on the train. He and Minerva McGonagall were the lucky winners. He noticed that Ron and Harry had left the compartment.

i That leaves those two girls alone for some girl talk I would imagine. Then again, why would I care. Then again, I'm bored to tears. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to listen in for a few minutes. No one will know. After all, I am a sneaky bastard, aren't I? /i Snape thought.

He took out his wand, tapped it on the wall of the compartment and cast an amplification spell so he could hear Hermione and Ginny talk. He twirled his wand in his fingers and listened.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione and snatched her book out of her hands.

"OK Hermione, SPILL IT. I cannot stand it anymore. I need to know, no- I HAVE to know all the juicy tidbits about you and Victor this summer. I have no life you know, so I just live vicariously through yours," said Ginny.

"Why Ginny, whatever do you mean?" Hermione replied innocently.

Ginny snorted. "Come off it, Herms. You know what I'm talking about. Take this picture for instance. What are you doing on a broom? You hate to fly."

i Hmmm, interesting. Herms? /i thought Snape.

"Not anymore." Hermione said. "There's a lot of stuff I do now that I didn't do before."

"Oh rheeeely?" exclaimed Ginny.

i Yes, do tell Granger. As long as I'm listening in like an idiot you had better say something good! /i thought Snape.

"You want to wait until the boys get back to let them in on it too?" asked Ginny smirking.

"Merlins beard, no, Ginny. It would be an epic mistake to let those two ninnies know about my….intimate..activities. They would never let me live it down. I do not want my sex life to be a topic of their conversations this year, thank you very much. Isn't Hogwarts gossip entertainment enough?" said Hermione.

i Good point Miss Granger! /i Snape thought.

"Wow, sex life you say?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

i Oh God, Granger's sex life. Do I want to hear this? /i thought Snape. Curiosity however got the best of him and he continued to listen. After all, when a man hears the word "sex" he can't help but listen.

"Yes Ginny, the horizontal mambo, shagging. i Sex. /i Do you really think I was just going to come out and say 'Yes, you blokes, Victor and I shagged each other senseless all summer, that I like it from behind, and by the way, would you like to hear how I give a blow job?' Can you imagine how the boys would react?" said Hermione fervently.

Ginny was speechless. So was Snape, who had dropped his wand in shock upon hearing Hermione's declaration.

i Cheeky girl! /i he thought.

Hermione continued quietly, "What Victor lacks in words he more than makes up for with passion and enthusiasm. Although the shagging was fabulous, we did other things too."

i Continue Miss Granger. However hard to believe, you have my attention! /i Snape thought.

"I see you on this broom. How is that?" Ginny asked.

"He helped me get over my fear of broom flight and showed me that really it is fun. I can't believe I avoided it all these years. Now I know why Harry enjoys it so much," Hermione said.

"That's great 'Mione. And this one?" Ginny held up a picture of Hermione with a golf club.

"Oh that. It's golf, and we had a great time playing it. I'm not very good at it though," replied Hermione.

"Who are these people?" Ginny asked about another picture.

"Those are Victor's parents. They are such good people. His mom is a whiz at potions. His dad hunts evil vampires," Hermione said with a shudder.

i Potions? /i thought Snape, who was now riveted to the conversation.

"Mrs. Krum showed me a contraceptive potion to brew that doesn't taste horrid like the ones I've been using," Hermione stated.

Snape was astounded again. i Contraceptive potion? My, you have been busy this summer, Miss Granger. /i 

"I think I'll need to borrow that recipe Hermione," Ginny returned saucily.

Now it was Hermione's turn. "Oh rheeely?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject Herms. You studied over your holiday? Potions? Although hexes are my thing, I like potions too. But don't let Snape know that," Ginny giggled.

i Ha.Ha. Funny Weasley. Herms? What an abysmal nickname! /i Snape thought.

"You know I love potions! In fact, I've started research on a anti-crucio potion. It will take a couple of more years of research before I submit my findings to the ministry, if I have the time," said Hermione proudly.

"Shouldn't you let Professor Snape know about it?" Ginny asked.

"Are you joking? What, so he could laugh in my face? He does after all consider we students a bunch of dunderheads." she frowned. "That man has more knowledge of potions and magic in his pinky finger than I will ever know. He would treat my findings with disdain," replied Hermione thoughtfully.

"Hermione Granger, that's ridiculous. You are one of the smartest witches to ever come through Hogwarts. In addition, now thanks to your new look, you will also be one of the most beautiful as well," Ginny said meaningfully. "And it sounds like Snape has an admirer," she added jokingly.

"Don't be silly Ginny. Lavender is the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. As for Snape, I merely admire his intellect, that's all," she declared.

Ginny was right. She was one of the smartest witches to come through Hogwarts. Unknown to her, Snape was well aware of her intellect, although he would never let on about it. He had an image to uphold of course. He was genuinely intrigued about a new anti-crucio potion. He would have to find a way to get her to talk about her idea, but he had no idea how to do it. He had never really had a civil or normal conversation with Hermione he suddenly realized. These past six years the only thing they "discussed" was her hair, her teeth, her know-it-all-ness, points deduction or detention.

i She actually said she admires my intellect! /i Snape mused.

i Could I have an intelligent conversation with her? Would she want to? /i Snape was perplexed, and that didn't happen often.

i Perplexed by Granger, who would have thought. And what new look? /i Snape thought.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to go to the meeting in the head students' compartment. We can talk more after dinner, alright? But really Ginny, I'm glad I had someone to talk about these things to. Tell the boys I'll see them when we arrive," Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug then left the compartment.

Snape quickly ended the amplification spell and settled back into his seat. He saw a beautiful young woman pass by the door to his compartment and was surprised by what he saw. This warranted investigation! He left his berth to follow her to the heads' compartment, on the pretense of talking about school business. The young woman went into the heads' berth, seconds later followed by Professor Snape, who was looming snarky and imposing as ever. Draco and Hermione looked up from some parchment they were reading, stood up quickly and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Professor," they said.

He nodded slightly, saying "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. No incidents this trip thus far? I see you've managed to tame that mane of yours, Miss Granger."

Hermione grimly looked sideways to Draco and thought, i I would rather face a roomful of boggarts and a herd of blast-ended screwts then listen to this! /i 

Draco squeezed her hand. Snape saw this and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione glared at Snape. Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and twirled it in her fingers. Draco backed up a bit, fully aware of Hermione's temper. What was it with him? Why did he always torment her? She did not feel like Snape's antics today.

Eyes blazing at Snape, Hermoine said in quiet, almost menacing tone, "Professor, with all due…respect…" she hissed at the word, "did you come here to insult me or do you have something useful to say?"

Snape was taken back. Granger had never looked at him like that much less spoken to him like that. He would not let his surprise show however.

"My my Miss Granger. Temper, temper. We are not even at Hogwarts yet and you are close to costing your house fifty points for disrespect to a professor. I merely came to congratulate you two on your head students' appointment. I also wished to inform you that my NEWT potions class will be most challenging this year. Are you up to it?" Snape challenged.

i Glad to see the girl get some backbone! /i he added as an afterthought.

Suddenly, her eyes no longer blazed from anger; at the challenge they flashed brightly and Hermione locked her eyes on his and replied,

"I can handle whatever you throw my way," in a voice that Draco later reported as 'sensual but scary'.

He nodded his head to the two, conceding the duel as a draw.

"Very well Miss Granger. I'll leave you two to your business."

He left their berth surprised. He didn't like feeling perplexed, much less by a student. By Hermione Granger of all people. Why was he feeling like this? Over her? He shook his head and went back to his compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to thank everyone who has read my story. I appreciate all reviews, be they good or "constructive." Stick with the story, it gets better, I promise.

Chapter 3- School Daze

"TEN MINUTES TO HOGWARTS" a loud voice announced.

The students donned their robes and made ready to disembark from the train. Later in the great hall, they watched the sorting ceremony, listened to Dumbledore's beginning-of-year-speech, and Hermione and Draco had to stand when they were announced as head boy and girl. Everyone broke out in applause, including Snape, genuinely pleased to see house rivalry set aside at the sight of the two head student's friendship. The feast began.

After the dinner feast, the prefects of each house led the students to their common rooms. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape led Draco and Hermione to their rooms. At the entrance to the room, Dumbledore said "Phoenix" to the painting and the door opened. They all walked in to a modest sized common room, tastefully decorated with both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Hermione and Draco were pleased- they could study and relax in peace and comfort.

"Miss Granger and Mr, Malfoy. I am pleased that I do not have to tell you two to behave, as you already seem to be doing just that. The password for the main door is Phoenix as you've heard. You have to share a bathroom, but you have your own bedrooms, and that password is up to you. Just think of one, whisper it to the painting, then let your heads of house know what it is. They will be the only ones that know."

They thought for a minute then walked to their respective doors. Hermione whispered "Bulgaria" then told McGonagall.

"Good evening to you two, congratulations on what I am sure is going to be a banner year here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore said then left with the professors.

"Well Draco, I'm tired and want to get a letter off to Victor. See you tomorrow morning, good night."

He watched her take off her robe as she said her password then go into her bedroom. He got a good long glance at her shapely body before she shut her door. As he went into his own room he found himself thinking how lucky Victor was!

_Can I get that way with Ginny? This is gonna take some work!_

In her room, Hermione stood frozen in place upon seeing her new room. It was enormous and beautiful! All of her things were settled and a letter was waiting for her on the desk. She picked it up, it was from Victor!

**My dearest Hermione,**

**It pained me to leave you today. I find myself jealous at those who get to be with you everyday. Have you thought more of what we talked about? Bulgaria will be a better place with you in it. My mother is even hinting about having a daughter-in-law! I'm not trying to pressure you, but please think about it. I know vampire hunting does not interest you, but with your intelligence, you have the option of doing whatever you please. I'll try to get away and see you on weekends, but I can't promise anything. I do promise you this however: I love you, Hermione. You are first in my thoughts when I wake up in the morning, and in my dreams as I sleep. Please take care of yourself. **

**Love, Victor **

She sighed as she finished the letter and sat down to compose one to him.

_**Victor!**_

_**I hated to leave you too! Do you know what you do to me? And yes, I am giving a lot of thought to your offer. Leaving Britain to go to Bulgaria would be an enormous change and requires much thought. All of my friends and family are here, and I have had many jobs offered to me after I graduate from here. So here's the big question: Am I willing to leave all I have here? To be with you, yes I am. Speaking of being with you, you should see the huge bed I have here in my room. Oh the things we could do in it! It's bigger than the bed in your room! Anyway, I would be thrilled to see you on weekends, and understand that you may not be able get away. Those blood-suckers you are chasing can be pesky that way. Please be careful while hunting those vampires, I worry about you. Give your parents my best regards, and remember how much I love you. I am your possession. **_

_**Love, Hermione**_

After sending the owl off with the letter, she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep dreaming of flying with Victor.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was in his quarters getting ready for the first day of classes. He had quite a day ahead: first years to frighten, OWL level students to intimidate, and seventh years to put to their ultimate test. To his chagrin, his thoughts again drifted to Hermione. She had not blinked an eye earlier today in their confrontation.

_Well, Granger, you have come into your own. The smartest witch, as well as beautiful I admit, to come along in twenty years finally feels comfortable in her own skin, as the saying goes. Mr. Krum is a lucky man. If only I were twenty years younger. _

Snape stopped breathing as he realized his last thought.

_It's going to be a long year_. he scowled.

Hermione slapped her alarm off and groaned as she slipped out of bed. She was not a morning person in any way, shape or form. She slowly put on her clothes and snatched her robe off the chair. Stepping out of her bedroom, she found Draco waiting.

Grinning at her, he greeted her with,

"Good morning sunshine! Have you forgotten something?"

"Huh?" she replied yawning.

Draco pointed to her head and she realized she forgot to brush her hair.

_Damn it, I hate fucking mornings! _she growled to herself.

She turned around and marched to her vanity and ran a brush through her hair. A minute later she rejoined Draco in the common room and they headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Walking through the corridors, the two head students cut quite a path. The younger students moved aside as the not-really-a-morning-person, but beautiful head girl glared ahead. The headboy strode with an air of authority that had students quickly move aside as well. They opened the doors to the great hall, nodded to the professor's tables and went to their respective houses.

When Hermione took her seat, no one said anything to her. They conversed among themselves until it was safe to talk with her, which would be when she started her cup of coffee. Professor McGonagall passed along the Gryffindor table passing out class schedules. Hermione grinned when she read her schedule and sipped her coffee.

"Everyone have a good night?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

At that, the chatter started. The students compared schedules, gossiped about supposed romances, and joked with one another over pancakes. The morning owls then flew in and dropped letters letters here and there. An owl that resembled a hawk landed in Hermione's shoulder (much to the amusement of the great hall occupants) and placed a letter in her hand.

She said "Morning Pavel, here's your treat. Thanks."

The bird nuzzled her ear then flew away.

"Victor's owl," she explained seeing the quizzical looks around her.

She took her letter, gathered her things and said,

"See you in class, Harry. Don't be late, alright? We have potions first." She glanced at Snape and added, "I've already vexed him and he's just itching to return the favor I imagine."

She sauntered from the hall while reading her letter. The Gryffindor table watched her go. The males in particular.

"Well fellas, it's official. Gryffindor has the hottest witch at Hogwarts this year," Seamus Finnegan chimed in.

"While I agree, she's taken fellas. Dream on," Ron replied.

"Just how taken?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Very much taken. Like Ron said, dream on," Harry said.

In Professor Snape's classroom, the NEWT level double potions class settled in. Parchment and quills at the ready, they waited for the professor to swoop in. Sure enough, as if on cue, robes billowing, he slammed the door shut and drawled,

"Remember what class you are in. You have somehow managed to make it into this class so I expect a certain level of excellence from you. Turn your books to page fourteen. Today we will be discussing ways to possibly improve more commonly used potions."

At that, Hermione snapped to attention. She had been doing that this summer! After forty-five minutes of lecturing, even the hardiest of students begin to zone out. Hermione was not spared. Noticing her lounging in her chair, stroking her quill absently, Professor Snape sharply asked,

"Miss Granger, am I boring you?" Hermione bolted up.

She locked her gaze with his and replied, "Not at all, Professor. On the contrary, this lecture is quite riveting."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," hissed Snape.

Hermione snapped her quill in half with one hand. Her eyes flashed with anger the same way they had yesterday. Harry carefully handed her a spare quill. She shook her head at Harry sitting beside her, then mouthed thank you.

_He must have woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning_. she thought grimly.

They spent the last hour dabbling with various potion ingredients to test it's volatility at various temperatures. Snape droned on…"so as you can see, you must use caution when altering the state of even the most common of ingredients. That concludes the lecture. Begin cleaning your caldrons. I want two feet of parchment on the pros and cons of altering belladonna, due by tomorrow's class. That is all."

The rest of her classes went well, and she was actually hungry when she went to the great hall for lunch. She was the first seventh year to arrive for lunch, so she chatted with some first years about their class load. She advised them about the importance of studying hard and was amused when they answered with "Yes Miss Granger."

_I could get used to that!_

The rest of the house arrived and Harry joined her at the table and handed her a box of chocolate covered raspberries, her favorite treat.

"I thought you could use this," Harry said.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. I'm fine really. Snape just knows what buttons to push. I'm letting my temper get the best of me I guess," Hermione replied.

"I know how you feel. I have to find outlets for my temper or I will go crazy. You're a smart girl Mione, you'll figure it out. With you, me, Ron and Draco in all but three of the same classes, we are there for you," Harry smiled at her.

"Quidditch helps too," he added.

Snape exited through the front doors of the great hall and heard Hermione say on the way out,

"Gotta go guys. I'll be in the music room. See you at dinner."

She had an idea. She had a free half hour before her next class. She decided to vent some frustration by pounding away on a piano. She made her way to the Hogwarts' music room where instruments of all kind were present. Sitting at he piano, she warmed up with scales then flipped through the book of sheet music at the piano. She found the one she wanted, her favorite, a Vivaldi piece. She lost herself in the music. Snape was walking by the music room when he heard the classical music playing. It was his favorite kind of music. He quietly opened the door a bit and peeked in. What he saw enchanted him. Hermione was playing her heart out, playing the piece to perfection. Her small, graceful hands caressed the keys. Sweat was glistening her brow. He silently made his way to her and tapped her on the shoulder as she played the last note. She jumped a foot and let out a small yelp as she whirled around.

"Professor, that was completely unnecessary. You should have made your presence known, you scared me to death," she glowered at him.

"My apologies Miss Granger. I was walking by and heard the music. I enjoy classical music and was curious as to who was playing it. Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Snape inquired. She looked at her watch.

_Shit! Late!_

"Yes Professor, I am late. If you'll excuse me," she rushed to the door.

"Oh Miss Granger, by the way, you play Vivaldi beautifully."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed fairly quietly. On Friday morning, owls arrived with letters. Hermione looked expectantly for Victor's owl. It did not arrive. She was disappointed, but understood. His vampire hunting duties kept him busy. Ron received an owl from McGonagall:

_**Mr. Weasley**_

_**As you are captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, I am relying on you to lead the team to the same level of excellence that was achieved last year. Please see Madame Hooch today after lunch to reserve the pitch for tryouts, as you are in need of a beater and chasers. She will also arrange the practice schedules at that time. I've grown fond of seeing the championship trophy in my office, and I hope it remains in it's place another year. Good luck in this year's competition. **_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Ron stood up. "Alright! Hey listen up you lot! It's quidditch time! I'm to see Madame Hooch today to get the pitch for tryouts. I'll post the announcement on the Gryffindor bulletin board when the tryouts are!" Ron said exitedly.

Hermione grinned at the announcement. She knew she was going to surprise the pants off everyone when she showed up for tryouts. The warning bell sounded that it was ten minutes to start of classes, and the great hall emptied as the students departed.

That evening at dinner the great hall was buzzing with chatter about the first Hogsmeade visit this year. Soon food was forgotten. Shy glances were exchanged among hopeful couples. The predictable gossip and teasing was heard. While wardrobe plans were being discussed at the Gryffindor table, an owl arrived and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. She opened the letter.

**Hello beautiful!**

**I would be honored if you would accompany me on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Please say yes!**

**Draco**

Ginny giggled at the simple honesty of the request. She turned around to the Slytherin table to find Draco looking at her hopefully. She took out her quill, turned the letter over and spelled out Y-E-S in big letters on the back and held it up for Draco to see.

"Hermione, coming tomorrow? It'll be fun." Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'll just probably stay in my room and study," she said absently.

"Aww come on Hermione. Study? Merlin's robe, it's Saturday! We can't leave you behind. Give yourself a break," Ron asked grinning at her.

"Yes, Herms, please, I need another girl to talk to. Plus I might need help with Draco," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

Hermione barked a single laugh. i Ginny is perfecting the art of bullshit like her brothers. God help us/i she mused.

"First Ginny, please don't call me Herms. You know I hate it. Second, since when do you need help with Draco? You seem to be doing just fine on your own on that front!" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Oh I know that. You know how full of baloney I am. I just want you to come. We all do. Please say yes," Ginny replied. Hermione took out a quill, spelled out Y-E-S on a napkin and held it up for the group to see. They laughed.

_9 a.m. Saturday morning_

The boys and girls dormitories were bustling with excitement as clothing choices were made. This was an important part of the trip, as everyone who had dates wanted to make a good impression, and those who didn't have dates wanted to make good impressions to hopefully attract a date. Hermione got ready with the rest of the girls in the Gryffindor common room. She helped Ginny pick out a pale blue sundress that showed off her curves in all the right places. No heels were needed, she said, as she was tall enough at 5'8". Ginny looked lovely and was seemingly unaware of her looks. That's what Draco loved about her. As Hermione felt she had no one to impress, it didn't take her long to get ready. She dressed nicely but simply in a white lacy tank top and snug black leather pants. She let her hair hang hang to her hips and applied just enough lip gloss to make it noticeable. She questioned the decision of the pants considering how hot it was outside.

At nine thirty the girls left the dormitories to join the boys and professors in the role as escorts already waiting outside. Since death-eaters were out and about, no chances were taken with the safety of the students. Snape and McGonagall were the lucky winners again of the the drawing straws to see who would be the student escorts. Snape rolled his eyes as the teenagers set off towards Hogsmeade. The last thing he wanted to do on a day off was spend it with giggling, hormonal teenagers. He got enough of that during the week. He scanned the students and his eyes rested on Hermione, who was flipping through this month's Potions Monthly. The group chatted and snickered amongst themselves as they looked ahead to Ginny and Draco walking ahead together. The day was hot and he saw Hermione pause, take out a handkerchief and pat the perspiration off her forehead, cheeks, and neck. His heart skipped a beat when she patted the kerchief on her chest then ran her fingertips across her chest. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. They were thinking the same thing:

_Does she have any idea how sexy that is?_

"Alright there 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Can you believe this heat?" Hermione absently wondered aloud, continuing her reading.

"Yes, this heat will be murder at quidditch tryouts," Ron said glancing at Hermione's chest, earning a slap from Harry.

_At Hogsmeade_

They arrived at the The Three Broomsticks. Tables were claimed and ice cold lemonade and sandwiches were passed around. When a half hour had passed, Snape thought he had had enough. He would rather face a little Crucio than have to do this again. He was looking at the lemonade, complete with a little umbrella that Draco had given to him. Although appreciative of the gesture, he did not drink lemonade or any drink for that matter, adorned with frilly nicknacks. Tiring of looking like a wallflower, he looked around to find a seat. He made his way to the only available seat, one by Hermoine. Draco and Ginny were also sitting at the table with her, but Hermione was politely leaving them to themselves. Harry was at the bar chatting with a pretty Ravenclaw and Ron was discussing quidditch with the Hufflepuff captain. Hermione was flipping through a small photo album.

Hermione stood and told Ginny, "Hey, I'm headed to Scrivenshaft's. I heard that they have some good books this year, I need a some new quills too."

"Want us to come?" Draco asked.

"Goodness no. You two seem just fine where you are at. I won't be long," she replied.

"Can you pick me up a quill while you are at it?" Ginny asked.

Draco quipped, "You, Hermione won't be long? With books? Yeah right."

Turning to Ginny, "Now what were we talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes and left.

A few minutes later Snape decided to follow, trying not to appear as if he was following her, he was a spy after all.

_Damn, what am I thinking? I'm turning into a stalker. _he mused. But he couldn't help himself, he was drawn to her for some reason.

At Scrivenshaft's, Hermione picked out some quills then scanned the selection of books.

_Ah hah, a potions book_. she thought.

She flipped through it, becoming aggravated as she was bumped into occasionally by a careless student. Snape entered the store. Casually making his way around the store, he caught the hem of his robe on a shelf as he approached her. Jerking it loose, he didn't catch himself in time and bumped into Hermione, knocking the book out of her hands. Fed up, she started with,

"WOULD YOU KINDLY TAKE YOUR CLUMSY ARSE AND," then turned around to see Professor Snape picking up the book.

Eyes wide, "Oh, Professor, I didn't realize it was you. I assure you sir, I would never purposely speak that way to a professor," stammered Hermione.

He gave the book back to her, holding his hand up.

"Not necessary Miss Granger. My fault entirely. But I'm curious, you are reading a potions book on your free time?"

"Ummm..yes…I'm working on a project," she replied.

"And what sort of project what that might be?"

"No disrespect intended sir, but I'm not at liberty to discuss it at this time."

Snape nodded in return.

"Of course, as is your right. However, if you are in need of assistance, do not hesitate to call upon me."

He left a puzzled Hermione.

He quickly left feeling like a bumbling fool. Heading back to The Three Broomsticks, he needed a drink, and not lemonade. He rapped his knuckles on the bar and placed his order. While Hermione was at Scrivenshaft's, Victor appeared at The Three Broomsticks. He spotted Harry and Ron and made his way to them.

"Gentlemen, good day. Have you seen Herm-ee-own-ee? I wanted to surprise her."

He was holding some daisies and chocolate covered raspberries.

"Oi mate, you've got her favorites. Smart bloke!" Ron declared.

"She went over to Scrivenshaft's. She should be back anytime now. She will be glad to see you, Victor," Harry said. "Lemonade?" he offered.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees you!" Ginny said.

They didn't have to wait long. A squeal was heard from the door. All in the room turned to the sound, surprised ans amused that Head-Girl-Prim-and-Proper Hermione Granger had made the sound. She dropped her package, dashed across the room and threw herself onto Victor, hugging him and wrapping her legs around him. Snape almost choked on his drink.

Murmurs were heard around the place. "Lucky bloke."

"Like I said fellas, hottest witch at Hogwarts,"

"…wish those legs were wrapped me like that."

Snape reluctantly found himself agreeing with the murmurs.

_I'm getting ridiculous. She's twenty years younger than me, is a student, and belongs to someone else._ he thought.

The two held hands and made their way to the door, whispering to each other. Snape caught the last bit of soft talk from Krum,

"and yes I want to see just how big this bed of yours is, my dear."

When he saw Hermione playfully nip on Victor's ear, he was successful in choking on his drink.

Snape managed to finish his drink then decided he wanted some licorice from Honeydukes. On the way out he stopped to pick up the book and quills that Hermione had dropped.

_Must be quite a guy to make her forget her books_! he thought wryly.

The last thing Snape heard before he walked out was "…at least someone will get laid tonight. Go Granger go."

_Teenagers_. he thought succinctly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

When the group saw Hermione leave with Victor, they were pretty sure she would not be seen until Monday morning. Although they were mildly curious, they knew they would not get much out of her on that respect. She was going to be 19 in September (thanks to time-turner use) and had her own rooms. She was an adult. Who and where she fucked someone was her own business. She had fervently made this fact quite clear one night in the common room, fed up with nosy questions. It amused and irritated Hermione to no end that the speculation of her private life was the fuel for so much gossip.

Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself and Victor as they approached the castle doors. Passing through them, Hermione noticed a white rabbit by the great hall entrance.

_How funny_! she thought for a second then moved on.

They jogged down the corridor to the heads' common room entrance. Unknown to them, the white rabbit was Dumbledore's animagus form patrolling the school. He decided to wait a bit before he hopped their way. She hurried them to the main door where she said "Phoenix" to the painting. She peeked her head in to ensure no one was in the common room, then went to her private doors and murmured "Bulgaria" that made Victor chuckle. In her private dorm, she asked,

"So, do you like it?" as she waved her arm towards the room.

"I love it, it's beautiful," Victor said huskily.

Realizing he wasn't talking about the room she stepped towards the bed.

"Yes my dear, it is big, just like you said," he said.

"Yeah, it's big alright," she said with a certain amount of lust.

Realizing she wasn't talking about the bed, he took her in his arms and absorbed her mouth into his.

_God, I miss this_. she thought.

His hands were roaming all over her body, doing everything she loved.

"These have got to go. I want to feel you, not the clothes," she said quietly.

With a flick of her wand, both their clothes slid off. She moved behind him, encircling him with her arms circling his nipples with the tips of her fingers, lightly rubbing her bare breasts on his back. He moaned slightly.

"Oh My-o-nee," he gasped.

"Lay down on the bed, love," she whispered.

"Your wish is my will," he replied.

He laid on his stomach. She straddled his buttocks massaging his back, leaning over every so often kissing the nape of his neck while running her fingertips down his sides. The feel of her hot, wet vaginal folds on his ass aroused them both.

"Turn over," she said.

She moved her way down and kissed the tip of his throbbing dick. Victor sucked in his breath in anticipation. Hermione chuckled at this. She loved doing this to him. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and slowly sucked it. Victor's back arch and his hips bucked up and he groaned. She licked him from the tip to the base like a Victor-flavored ice cream cone.

"Please," was all Victor said.

She took the whole of him into her mouth. She cupped his balls while working him over and over again. His head was back, he was gripping the bedcovers, and was groaning.

"I don't know how much more I can take, My-ow-nee. I need to be inside you, now," he pleaded.

"Come and take me then," she whispered. She laid on her back and touched her breasts.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

He laid over her, propped up on his elbows. She always seemed so small that he did not want to hurt her. He ran his hands through her hair then kissed the neck below her ears. This elicited a shiver from her and always aroused her. The two caressed each other with a loving familiarity; words were not needed, they knew what each other wanted from the other's moans, whispers and motions.

"Please now," she moaned.

He obliged, plunging deeply and slowly into her. She abandoned herself to the passionate bliss. Her hands roamed his muscular back, the grabbed his buttocks pulling him towards her, she bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Harder…deeper…ohhhh…" she could no longer speak coherently. He moaned and grunted and mumbled incoherent words in her ear. She arched her back, closed her eyes, was moaning and dug her nails into his back. He hissed at the painful pleasure. He took her hands and gathered them above her head at her wrists.

"Look at me as you come My-owwwn-ee. I need to see the pleasure in your beautiful eyes," he said softly. He always knew what to say.

She smiled wantonly. Coming all the way out of her, he caught his breath and suddenly plunged back in as deep as he could. He swore he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. He did this repeatedly until Hermione let go. She screamed and moaned, looking him square in the eyes while succumbing to the power of the orgasm. The intensity of her gaze captured his heart even more. Ever the considerate lover, he waited for her to climax fully before he came with a roar.

He flopped onto his back, arms and legs splayed out. She sighed, cuddled to him, laying her head on his chest. She chuckled when he shivered. They laid quiet for several minutes.

"Goodness my sweet, that was heavenly, I missed you," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Now he chuckled, she was already asleep.

_That's my My-o-nee. _He closed his eyes ready to drift off too.

He awoke several hours later when the light to the loo flicked on. He heard the sound of water in the sink then the light was turned off. Hermione tip-toed back to the bed, not wanting to wake him. She saw him gazing at her and his erection pushing the sheet up. She stood at the foot of he bed with her hands on her hips. He was insatiable. So was she. She loved it.

"Can't get enough?" she asked pointing at the sheet.

"Of you? Never," he replied matter-of-factly.

She jumped onto him and was about to bring herself down onto him when he said, "No-No-No. I know what you want. "

She raised one eyebrow then climbed on the bed, getting on her hands and knees. This was her favorite position; it was so erotic. He grabbed hold of her hips and drove deep slowly at first. She moaned,

"OOHH, love. More."

Her folds were still tight from the last session and they wanted to savor the feeling. He could die happy right now. After several minutes of steady thrusting, she started to feel his urgent fucking and the difference in his moans.

"Yes, yes," he cried through moans.

She felt the need to drive her ass back to meet him, as if to take him deeper. She had never done that. Thrilled at this invitation, he pounded into her harder. She was groaning and whimpering with pleasure. This time they exploded with orgasm at the same time. She felt dizzy. She felt wonderful. She felt loved. They cuddled and fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

Outside her chambers, Dumbledore had arrived at the door at the end of the second love-making session. He chuckled to himself as he thought,

_Tut tut Miss Granger. A girl as smart as you forgetting to cast a silencing charm? _

Hermione was awakened by the bright morning sun through the open curtains.

Rolling away, putting her pillow over her face, she mumbled something incoherent, then said,

"Merlin's shoelace, Vic, shut the damn curtain."

He knew she was not a morning person, and chortled at her morning grumpiness.

"Sorry, my sweet. It's just in my line of work, I don't see to many sunrises. I enjoy it when I can," Victor said. "Good night sleep?" he asked, pacing back and forth in front of the window .

"Yes, love, and sorry to snap at you. I hate mornings and I'm hungry. Not a good combination," she said sitting up. "After last night's exertions, you should be too. I'll summon Dobby."

"Wait. Not yet," he said.

He looked on her sleepy form, with the sheet about to fall off her shoulder, messy hair, and sleepy eyes. She was precious. He scratched his head and paced some more. She sensed he was unsure of something.

"Vic? Something wrong?" she asked quietly, yawning then stretching her arms.

_There will be if you say no. Come on Krum, now or never_. he thought while glancing at her.

He marched over to the bed and knelt beside it. She was looking around for something to put on.

"I love you, Hermione. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, loving woman I know."

"Well thank you and I love you too," she replied slipping an arm in a nightshirt.

"Can I ask you something?" he queried.

His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Vic, of course you can ask me something. Is something the matter? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," she was amused now.

He leaned over the bed, and extended a hand that had a ring held between is thumb and first finger.

"Will you make the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked hopefully.

For what seemed like the first time in her life, she was speechless.

_Am I awake, or am I still dreaming?_?

"My-o-nee?" he asked, startling her, breaking the silence. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You make me the happiest woman alive by asking. Yes, I'll marry you," she replied. (author's note: eeek, fluff I know. Couldn't help myself)

He slipped the ring on her finger and she looked at it. It was just what she would pick out. It was a modest sized round-cut diamond, set into a platinum band.

"It's perfect," she said.

They settled into the bed to make love again. And then again. Sometime later they lay quiet, sweaty, panting and satisfied. This had been a weekend to remember. One she would remeber forever.

Victor broke the silence. "Hermione Krum, I like the sound of that."

"So do I." she said.

Then her stomach growled loudly. "I however, do not like the sound of that. You must be starving," he said.

Getting dressed, she said loudly "DOBBY". A second later he appeared.

She kneeled down to him and smiled. "Good morning Dobby. Could you bring breakfast for me and my guest? We are not eating in the great hall this morning."

Dobby smiled and said "Of course, anything for Miss Meeonee. I come back soon." he disappeared.

_In the Great Hall_

It was Sunday morning. A few professors and the headmaster were eating breakfast. Dumbledore was not surprised when he noticed Hermione's absence. He would have to speak to McGonagall later. At the Gryffindor table, they sat around chatting and eating waffles, eggs and fruit. They were all thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to say it. It was Ginny who spoke up.

"Suppose Mione is still in her room?" she wondered aloud.

"Do you see her here? Give it a rest sis, there's some mental images I can do without," Ron retorted.

"Guys, must we talk about it? We know where she's at, who she's with, and" Harry paused, "and a pretty good idea of what she's doing." Harry said pointedly.

"Ginny, feel free to grill her tomorrow at breakfast tomorrow. You know how fond she is of mornings, and it'll be a Monday to boot. Just wait until we have done eating. I don't want to be there when she throws a plate of eggs in your face," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you know what happened last time. I about wet my pants. I never heard her swear in front of people before," Ron said.

_Hermione's room_

Victor watched Hermione attack her food. "Well, Mrs. Krum, you were indeed hungry. At least chew your food so you don't choke."

She pointed her fork at him. "It's your fault I'm so hungry. You better eat too, I have a busy day planned for us."

"Oh, what would that be?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she replied.

"What will be going on at Hogwarts this week?" he asked.

"Oh, just some tests. Also, quidditch tryouts are Wednesday after classes. I'm going to surprise the hell out of them when I show up and start flying around. The team needs a beater and chasers. I'm too small to be a beater, as you have told me time and time again, so I'll try out for chaser. Ginny will like that. She's one," she grinned.

"You fly very well. I showed you after all! If you didn't, you know I would tell you. You're small, but fast and strong. You have a good chance of making your team. I'll even come to your first match if I can," he said.

"Thanks, love. Now finish up so we can get this day started. I want to enjoy every minute with you before you have to go back home," she said quietly looking at her ring.

(author's note: See? Told you it gets better!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_Hogwarts Great Hall_

Monday morning, the group of friends, minus Hermione, were eating breakfast. Every once in a while, one of them would glance at the doors, seeing if Hermione was going to walk through it.

"Merlin's shoelace, look at us! What's wrong with us? If she doesn't show, she doesn't show. We'll see her in class. Give it rest already," Harry exclaimed.

"We have no life, mate, that's what wrong. Hers seems so interesting now," quipped Ron.

"I resent that Ron. My life is perfectly fine thank you very much. Draco is great," Ginny declared.

"Gin, please. I have entirely too many mental images of Hermione, I don't need them from you too," Ron begged.

The doors opened and Hermione strolled through. The group stared at her as she took her seat at the table.

_I hope it isn't that obvious that I've been shagging all weekend._ she thought.

"Good morning all!" Hermione said, pleasantly taking a fork.

"Morning 'Mione. Coffee?" Harry asked, handing her a cup.

"Thanks Harry. Ready for the potions test?" Hermione inquired sipping her coffee.

"Nice weekend Hermione?" Ginny asked lightly.

_Merlin's lacy nightgown, here we go! Don't take the bait_! thought Hermione.

"Fabulous Gin, and yours? Neville, could you pass the bacon?" Hermione asked, not missing a beat while continuing to eat.

Ron noticed the ring on her left hand and asked, "Nice ring, Mione, where did you get it?"

Now the whole of the table stopped to look at her.

Harry suddenly looked at her hand, then Ginny. Their eyes went wide.

"Yes, Hermione, where did you get it?" Ginny asked with twinkling eyes, knowing perfectly well who had given it to her.

"'Mione? Did you say yes?" Harry asked her stunned.

"Yes, I said yes." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny squeeled then jumped up and almost knocked Hermione over with an exited hug. The professor's head table looked at each other questioningly. Dumbledore discretely cast an amplification charm towards the group to catch wind of whatever was going on. The staff didn't know about her ...yet. It wouldn't take long though, for news and gossip spread fast around Hogwarts.

"Yef twho abut fwhut?" Ron asked egg hanging off his bottom lip.

"Ron, wipe your mouth. Victor asked me to marry him yesterday. I said yes so after graduation we'll tie the knot and I'll move to Bulgaria. Pass the bread, would you Ron?" Hermione said simply.

It was Ron's turn to be stunned. Hermione tried her best not to laugh, seeing his expression and the egg still hanging off his lip.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. People get married everyday," Hermione said matter-of-factly, handing him a napkin.

"Huh? Yeah...but...you?...Mione... Bulgaria?" Ron's thoughts were slowly catching up with him.

"It's all terribly romantic I think," Ginny said dreamily.

"Are you sure Hermione? This is big. It's...Wait, hold on. What am I saying? Congratulations!" Harry hugged her.

He kicked Ron under the table. "Ron is happy for you too, aren't you Ron?"

He took the hint and pointed his fork at her. "He better treat you good. If he doesn't, I'll go to Bulgaria and kick his Bulgarian ass." Ron said. "I'm happy for you Mione. Really. When is the wedding?"

_Wednesday, last class_

Hermione drummed her fingers on her desk and glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time this class. Would this class ever end? Arithmancy never seemed so boring before. Quidditch tryouts were today and she was so exited she could barely sit still. When class was dismissed, she raced out to grab some dinner and prepare. Getting to her room, she called out "Dobby!"

He appeared. "Yes Miss?"

"Dobby, I require dinner here in my room again. Could you bring something not too heavy? With an extra glass of water? Thanks so much."

With a snap of his little fingers, he was gone. Hermione changed into her work-out clothes and tied her hair into a tight bun. She didn't want it in her way today. She started to shine her broom when Dobby appeared minutes later with her favorite sandwich and some fruit.

"This is fine Dobby, thanks."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared again. She looked at her clock— 20 minutes till tryouts. She ran her mind through all the things Victor had showed her. She ate her dinner, grabbed her broom, then made her way to the quidditch pitch. This was going to be fun!

_At the Quidditch Pitch _

Ron and the existing team had gathered by the entrance of the pitch, and about 8 people had showed up vying for the team. He thought he heard Hermione's voice while he was giving a speech so he stopped and looked in the back of the crowd. He and the rest of the team somehow did not notice when she arrived with two others potentials. He couldn't believe his eyes! Ginny and Harry were equally stunned. She looked drastically different. She had her hair slicked back and in a tight bun, and wrap-around sunglasses. She was dressed in black, tight, but functional work out clothes. She looked drop-dead-sexy.

_And look at her broom! Just like Harry's_! Ron thought.

"What are you staring at? Is this a tryout or what?" Hermione inquired.

"Umm, Mione? Are you trying out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I am." Hermione replied, slowly taking off her sunglasses, starting to get a little peeved.

Sensing this, Ginny stepped forward. "That's great Hermione. Beater or chaser?" she asked diplomatically.

"Chaser," Hermoine returned.

Ron assumed his captain-of-the-team role.

"Alright, alright everybody. Listen up. Beater candidates are up first. Go onto the pitch so I can see how you fly and handle a bludger. Please try not to injure anyone, this is after all a try-out," Ron said.

They all watched the beater hopefuls with interest. Ron was glad they were all fairly good sized. Beaters needed to be a little larger. He saw three right away that flew well and batted well at the same time. The other two either flew well, or batted well, but not both. Oops, one almost fell off his broom.

"Alright there, Tuttle?" Ron shouted.

Hermione scanned the pitch. Several professors were present at the tryouts too, sitting in the student section. The heads of each house had had friendly wagers going on for about 20 years as to which house would win the quidditch cup. They were sizing up the teams so they could get a good idea of their wagers. Snape almost laughed out loud when he saw the student called Tuttle almost fall off his broom.

McGoangall smirked when she said, "Severus, need I remind you what we witnessed at the Slytherin tryouts yesterday? You might as well just pay up now."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Minerva. We haven't got to the chasers yet," Snape drawled.

Ron blew his whistle. "OK, that was fine. Good job beaters. We will let you know of our decision at the end of tryouts. Chasers, you are up."

"Listen up, chasers. This is what I want. Fly around the pitch a couple of times, show us your moves. Then we will see how you handle bludgers and beaters coming your way, and wrap it up with your quaffle skills. This is the positon that scores points, so impress me."

The three walked out onto the pitch, shook hands, and mounted their brooms.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were discussing student detentions when Snape stopped, looked onto the field then stood up.

_Is that Granger? And what is she wearing_? his voice echoed his thoughts.

"Yes, Severus, I believe it is. Miss Granger is doing a bang-up job of surprising us lately, isn't she Minerva?" Dumbledore said.

"My goodness, yes. Where in the world did she get that outfit? Doesn't she hate to fly? I look forward to our little talk later, Albus," McGonagall said grinning. They settled back to watch.

Hermione was gliding around the pitch, slowing down then speeding up demonstrating her skills. She looked as if she had been flying forever. Doing sudden turns and barrel-rolls, Ron had to admit she flew great.

"Looks like Victor has showed her a lot of things," Ginny said.

"She's having a great time though," Harry mused.

What she did next caused everyone present at the pitch to almost soil their pants. She took off flying straight up in the air about 50 feet then dove towards the ground. She increased her speed in the descent with no signs of slowing down. The professors jumped up. Ginny was shaking as she watched.

Harry yelled, "OH MY GOD! She's trying the Wronski feint! She's gonna kill herself!"

Ron was screaming, "MIONE! DON'T!"

She was 10 feet from the ground when Dumbledore was preparing to cast an 'arresto mememtum" when she pulled up, leveled out and waved, and flashed a big smile to the horrified, stunned group. She tossed her sunglasses to Harry. Where the professors were at, Dumbledore and Snape were reviving Minerva, who had passed out from seeing her prized student and head girl racing towards the ground. She sat up putting her glasses back on her face.

"Goodness, Albus. She gave me a good scare."

"Daft girl. What was she thinking?" Snape muttered.

Albus was patting Minerva's hand.

"There there dear. Look, she's fine Minerva. She was fine all along, in fact, she was grinning at the bottom of the dive. Naughty girl, I do hope you have a good talk with her," Dumbledore said assuringly.

The tryouts continued. Hermione did a great job of dodging bludgers and bats, and stood her ground (so to speak) when being bumped and nudged by beaters much bigger than her. She even managed to throw some winks their way.

_Yes, naughty girl indeed_! Snape thought noticing her winks to the beaters.

She shined when she got the quaffle in her nimble hands. She twirled it on her fingertip like a basketball, then tossed it hand to hand. Ron was patrolling the goal, and shouted,

"Okay Hermione, demonstrate some quaffle handling!" She gave Ron a thumbs up.

"Ready Foster?" she asked the other Chaser candidate, also a seventh year. After seeing Hermione fly, the third chaser candidate, a fifth year by the name of Mooresby, gave up. He knew he had no chance.

"Ready when you are, Miss Granger," Foster replied grinning at her. "And by the way, I must say Miss Granger, you look hot."

"Why thank you, Mr. Foster. Call me Hermione," she winked and they flew off. The two flew side by side, gliding up then down, while passing the quaffle back and forth to each other.

"I think we have our two chasers," Ginny quipped.

"Yes, they fly great and work well together," Harry said.

Getting towards the goals and Ron Foster wound up and threw the quaffle. It came close to getting through goal and Ron caught it just in time. Foster had a hook in his throw.

"Outstanding Foster. Great hook!"

He tossed the quaffle to Hermione and said, "Okay, Mione, your turn. Bring it on."

Foster and Hermione went back about halfway down the pitch. They approached the goal again. Hermione tossed the quaffle to Foster under her broom, over her head, then a final time behind her back.

"Now she's just showing off," said Harry smiling.

"Yeah, isn't it great? She's better than me," said Ginny grinning.

In the stands, Dumbledore said, "Anyone want to place a wager that she gets it past Weasley?"

"No thank you, Albus, I've had quite enough today," Minerva quipped.

"Terms?" Snape inquired.

"Hmmm, let's see. If Granger scores, you Severus, will wear a yellow robe tomorrow, all day. If Granger misses, I will grade your first year essays for the next week," Dumbledore challenged.

Snape considered. "Deal," Snape said, the two shaking hands.

Hermione sped up towards Ron, coming close to him, holding the quaffle in her right hand, rearing back as if to throw to the right loop, then suddenly switched hands and threw as hard as she could through the left loop. Ron was totally unprepared for this and watched the quaffle sail through his outstretched fingers. The rest of the team on the ground cheered. Even Dumbledore cheered. Hermione was ambidextrous. Would wonders ever cease? Ron dropped his arm and sat on his broom in shock.

"How was that Ron?" she asked hopeful.

"Uh, great Mione." He could not believe she had never played this before.

He blew his whistle to signal the end of tryouts. When they were all on the ground, the team huddled together to make the choices. It didn't take long. Ron made his announcement.

"Okay group. Our new beaters are Tyler Smith and Henry Gallop. And it goes without saying our new chasers are Matt Foster and Hermione Granger. Congratulations. The practice schedule will be posted as soon as I co-ordinate with Madame Hooch. That's it I guess."

Harry, Ron and Ginny gathered around Hermione.

"You have some questions to answer, young lady," Harry said.

"Fire away," Hermione replied.

"Well, you fly as if you've been flying your whole life. I can't believe the scare you gave us when you did that Wronski feint stunt. McGonagall actually fainted. You say you've just started flying this past summer?" asked Ginny.

"Uh huh. Did I do something wrong?" Hermione returned.

"Absolutely not Mione. You fly better than I do," Ginny pointed out.

"Aren't you hot in that outfit? It's stifling out here. But it looks good," Harry said eyeing her up and down. "Where did you get it?"

"In Bulgaria," she said taking her hair down. _I won't mention that I got it from a vampire_!

"With Hermione, Foster, and Ginny at the quaffle, we can't lose!" Ron was thrilled.

McGonagall walked up to the group.

"Don't put the milk before the cow, Mr. Weasley. Let's have a match first. Good show, Gryffindors. We look as if we have an excellent shot at the cup. Congratulations to the new team members. Miss Granger, may we talk awhile in my office?"

"Certainly Professor. See you lot at dinner. Thanks Ron," she gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry and Ginny chuckled at Ron's ferocious blush.

Dumbledore and Snape were walking back to the school. Dumbledore patted Snape on the back then said,

"Severus, I think a canary yellow robe would look quite fetching on you."

_A million points from Gryffindor_! Snape thought sourly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Professor McGonagall ushered Hermione into her office. Waving Hermione to a chair across from her desk, they both sat down.

"Tea Hermione?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied. She was patting her forehead with her kerchief.

"Congratulations on your try-out Hermione. That was quite the flying exhibition. However, you gave everyone there a bit of a scare. Even Professor Snape thought it was naughty of you."

"I apologize Professor. It's just that I enjoy flying and really wanted to make the team," she said.

"I understand Hermione. But there are some things we need to discuss. I'm not entirely sure how to approach these matters, professor-to-student or woman-to-woman," Minerva said quietly.

Realization now dawned on Hermione and she blushed deeply.

_Has my behavior been that bad_? she thought horrified.

"Hermione dear, you are the most intelligent young witch to walk these halls in many years. I have come to think of you as a daughter of sorts, but some things have transpired lately that has myself and others wondering about some lapses in your judgement. I know that when you are in love, it seems like you have wings, that nothing can go wrong. I witnessed that on the quidditch pitch. Also, for instance, last weekend, Mr. Krum paid you a visit?" Minerva queried.

"Yes professor," she replied.

"He stayed for the weekend?"

"Yes professor."

"In your room, Hermione?"

"Yes professor."

_OOPS_!

"Hermione, we are not sure what to make of this. On one hand, you will be nineteen years old soon. You are a young woman, of the age of majority, and have your private room. No one is disturbed or put out. You are well ahead in your studies, and have shown a great deal of responsibility while here these past years. On the other hand, you are a still a student. Some of the staff here has questioned the propriety of having visitors of the opposite sex in rooms for extended periods of time. We don't want precedents set. Speaking woman to woman Hermione, I know how you feel, but more discretion is required. Do you understand what I'm saying?

"Yes professor."

"Very well, I'll leave you to ponder what I've said. One last thing Hermione, may I see the ring?"

"Of course Professor," she held up her hand for McGonagall to inspect it.

"Quite lovely dear, it suits you. Congraulations on your engagement. Now go and get out of that stifling outfit. It's making me hot, and I'm not even wearing it."

Over the next two weeks, Ron practiced the team hard. They didn't have as much time as he would have liked before the first match, but after five tough practices, he felt the team was ready. They were to play Hufflepuff the first match and this year they did not look to be a pushover. Oh well, it did no good to worry. Worrying helped nothing.

_Yeah, and falling asleep on your broomstick during a match won't help, Ron_. Hermione thought one day after practice.

Hermione finally started to show signs of the stress. In the libray one night, her head swam with thoughts of Victor, her studies and NEWTS, and quidditch. She felt like she was being pulled in all directions.

Maybe it was first match jitters.

Maybe it was NEWT jitters.

She didn't know what to make of it.

Victor jitters?

_NO, that I am sure of!_

She did know that it all made her brain tired. She flipped through her charms book then laid her head on the table.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a minute_.

Little did Hermione know Snape had just returned a book to the restricted section. Noticing Hermione had fallen asleep at the table, lightly snoring, he decided to be a sneaky bastard again. Standing behind a bookshelf, keeping eye contact with her, he pointed his wand and muttered 'Legilimens.' He didn't have to try that hard, as she was relaxed and he couldn't help catch images her aggressive mind put out. He needed an idea of what was gong on in that mind of hers. All kinds of images passed through his mind.

Happy ones: her getting her Hogwarts letter, blowing out candles on a birthday cake, cuddling with Crookshanks, being hugged by Harry.

There was amusing images: Ron casting a wind spell to make her robes fly over her head, her and Victor falling off her broom into some water, her punching Draco, a cauldron bubbling over from a mistaken potion. Hermione was grinning in her sleep.

Then there was sad images: Harry holding Cedric's dead hand, her Grandmother's funeral, seeing the basilisk seconds before she was petrified, (she whimpered a little at that one), Ron flying unconscious through the air on a giant chessboard. Hermione squirmed a little, still sleeping.

Last but not least, images of Victor. Victor kissing her, Victor kneeling over her bed holding out the ring now on her finger. Finally, an image that was seared to Snape's brain forever: Hermione on her hands and knees with Victor enthusiastically pumping her from behind.

_So she wasn't just joking on the train, she does like it from behind_! Snape thought.

When he saw Victor slapping her naked ass, _Enough! I.did.NOT.need.to.see.that_.

The sudden withdrawal from her mind caused his eyes to blur a bit and Hermione to sit up suddenly in her seat. She was sweating slightly.

"What the hell?" she asked herself quietly. She quickly gathered her things and left the library.

(author's note: was kinda short, but necessary transition chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Saturday, September 19th, Hermione's birthday_**

Hermione was awakened to the feel of someone brushing her hair out of her face and a peck on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to Victor leaning over smiling.

"Good morning beautiful, happy birthday. Breakfast in bed?" he gestured to a waiting tray.

"Uh, yeah." It was morning after all.

Pushing the covers back, she stumbled to a chair and started her coffee. Ahh, French vanilla. _That sweet man_!

Patting the chair next to her, she said,

"How long have you been here? Can you stay the whole weekend?"

Taking a seat, he replied, "I've been here about a half hour. And yes, I can stay the weekend."

Her thoughts drifted to the talk she and McGonagall had and she frowned a little bit. She would broach the subject later, first things first however.

"Now that I'm awake, can I have a proper greeting?" she asked naughtily. He obliged and breakfast was put on hold.

Later she was munching on muffins, an omelette, and chocolate covered raspberries.

Victor spoke up, "So, how does it feel to be nineteen?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. I feel the same I felt yesterday."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Not much really. Just have some jitters about the match. It's my first, you know. I just want to play well. We should seeing how practice has been," she replied.

"Oh?" he asked. Hermione went on to explain the long brutal paces Ron had been putting the team through.

Although he didn't let on, he really missed quidditch. The Bulgarian team captain had practically begged him to join the team, but life does not always go as planned. When his older brother had been killed in vampire hunting incident, he felt the obligation to take his brother's place. Hermione seemed to be his quidditch outlet. She absorbed flying and quidditch knowledge like a sponge. After he had managed to get her near a broom, there was no stopping her. He looked forward to seeing her in her first match.

"What time is the match?" he asked.

She looked at her clock. She jumped up as if she had been shocked. This caused him to jump up too.

"MERLIN"S ROBE!" she had completely forgot about the time. It was 9:30 and the match started at 10.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered as she rummaged through her wardrobe. Clothes were tossed about. "Son of a bitch,where's my gloves," more murmuring.

"Ahhh, such vulgar language to come from such a beautiful mouth" he chuckled.

She tried to contain a smile as she said, "You know you can help me instead of tease me. If I'm late, I'll hear much worse from Ron. I'll just blame you," she quipped.

Together they dressed her in her quidditch kit then jogged to the pitch. Victor went to join the spectators and Hermione went to the locker room to join the team.

Victor scanned the seats, trying to locate the visitor's section that was as close to the Gryffindors as possible. McGonagall noticed this and went to Victor and said,

"Mr. Krum! So glad you could join us today. Here to cheer the team on?"

He grinned. "Yes, a chaser in particular."

Minerva ushered him towards the professor's section. Victor shook hands with most the faculty. He received congratulations about his engagement with Hermione. They started to question him about vampire hunting and Bulgaria when the pitch exploded with applause.

"HERMIONE! I'm glad you could grace us with your presence today!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry Ron. I don't know what to say," she said blushing. The rest of the team was snickering. They were used to Ron's antics when he assumed his captain-of-the-team role.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Okay, now that you are here, any questions?" Ron asked. She shook her head.

"Good! Let' hit the pitch! Game on!" Ron declared.

"By the way, Mione, Happy Birthday," Harry said as they left the locker room.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

"Nervous? "asked Ginny.

"A little." Hermione said.

"Not to worry. Everyone gets nervous before their first match. You'll do fine," Ginny reassured her, patting her back.

A seventh year Ravenclaw, Melissa Feeley, who was announcing the matches, introduced the teams.

"EVERYONE GIVE A BIG CHEER FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON! LETS GIVE A SHOUT FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM! PLAYING CHASERS FOR THE STALWART HUFFLEPUFFS ARE…."

Not really listening to the announcer, Hermione went over the plays they had went over in practice.

i Come on, let's just start it already/i

She was startled out of her reverie when "GRYFFINDOR" was heard.

"NOW LETS HEAR IT FOR THE DEFENDING CUP CHAMPS, GRYFFINDOR! PLAYING KEEPER AND TEAM CAPTAIN, RON 'BOSSMAN' WEASLEY. ON THE ATTACK AS BEATERS ARE TYLER 'JELLYBEAN' SMITH AND HENRY 'HORSESHOE' GALLOP. Henry and Tyler frowned at the nicknames. The nickname idea had been Ginny's, so she had secretly passed this on to Melissa, who was only too happy to entertain. AT CHASER ARE GINNY 'RED STREAK' WEASLEY, MATT 'IRONMAN' FOSTER, AND OUR HEAD GIRL HERMIONE 'SOON-TO-BE-KRUM' GRANGER. FINALLY AT SEEKER IS HARRY 'PATRONUS' POTTER. WIZARDS AND WITCHES, ENJOY THE MATCH!"

At the whistle, the match started. It was a nervous few minutes as both teams felt each other out and fumbled with the quaffle. Hufflepuff took charge of the quaffle first. Flying close together very fast towards Ron, the chasers juggled the quaffle amongst each other. Smith and Gallop took up positions in front of and behind the chaser trio, while Hermione, Ginny and Matt tried to stay above and below them. This was the defensive strategy Ron called the Gryffindor Swarm. It worked well, the Hufflepuffs had to watch carefully what they did with the quaffle while Smith and Gallop hit the bludger. At the last second very close to Ron, the Hufflepuff chasers split up. One of the chasers did a reverse pass to another, who attempted a sly underhand pass to a chaser waiting just above Ron. He tried to throw the quaffle just below Ron through the goal, but he caught it in time and tossed it to Foster who tossed ot to a waiting Ginny. Ron admitted to himself that it was a good try.

Seeing as the whole of the Hufflepuff team was at Ron's end, Ginny launched a strong pass across a long stretch of the field to now Foster's waiting hands. Everyone in the stands was on their feet yelling for the teams. The Hufflepuffs tried as best they could to catch up as Hermione, Ginny and Matt raced towards the goal while tossing the quaffle between each other. Hermione tossed the quaffle over her head to Matt, knowing his awesome hook throw.

"Throw it Matt!" Hermione cried.

Matt threw it as hard as he could to the center goal, and the Hufflepuff keepr went that way- but it started gliding to the left at the last second. It went into the left goal just out of reach of his outstretched fingers. The Gryffindor fans went wild!

The game went on in this manner for a solid hour, both teams getting very hot and tired. Hufflepuff scored, then Gryffindor scored. Whe the score was a close 120 to 100, Harry was desperately scanning the pitch for any sign of the snitch. Hermione had done well her first game. She had dodged many bludgers and almost ran into the side of the stadium, twice. She scored a goal with a reverse pass while the Hufflepuff keeper was dodging a bludger. There was suddenly a collective "OOHHH" as Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker were seen racing towards a spot across the pitch. The snitch had been spotted!

"Go Harry go!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes, she spotted Victor smiling at her mouthing 'I love you.' Giving a thumbs up, she raced towards Harry's direction as she barely dodged a fast bludger.

Victor winced. His pulse raced.

_Oh! That was too close_! Little did he know how prophetic that thought was.

Harry and the other seeker chased the snitch around for ten minutes while the others attempted to score. They were side by side for a bit reaching for the snitch, but Harry had a faster broom. The Hufflepuff seeker couldn't help but dodge a bludger tossed his way, and slowed down in the process. Harry stretched out as much as he could and closed his hand around the snitch. The crowd went crazy. They didn't notice Harry grimacing in pain and grabbing his forehead where his scar was.

"Harry? Alright there?" Ron cried.

As Hermione gave a Ginny a high-five, they didn't see the bludger (now cursed, unknown to them) heading towards Hermione's head. Victor jumped to his feet, wand out. Horrified, he saw what was going to happen. It was too late when Ginny saw it at the last second, when she attempted to push Hermione out of the way. It hit Hermione soundly on the head above her left ear. The whole stadium heard the impact and became quiet.

She was knocked unconscious immediately. It knocked her clear off her broom. Ginny screamed. Foster was racing on his broom to catch her. Victor was already below her on the ground casting 'arresto mementum' in a grieved voice. He floated Hermione into his waiting arms as the school faculty came rushing up to them. They gasped at the sight of blood coming from her nose and ears. Her soft brown eyes were open, but fixed and glassy. Victor felt for a pulse; it was barely present. Turning to the faculty, he yelled in a panicked voice,

"Where is your clinic! Hurry!" McGonagall was close to tears as she rushed Victor with a very hurt Hermione to the hospital wing.

Minutes later in the hospital wing, it was a fight to keep Hermione alive. Twice she stopped breathing. It was too dangerous to move her, and Prof. Sprout was quickly dispatched to St. Mungo's to return with healers from there. Madame Pomfrey was casting spells as best she could to keep her heart beating and stop the blood flow from her nose and ears. Victor's heart was breaking as he saw Hermione fighting for her life. When the doctors arrived, Hermione was in the midst a seizure. They immediately started tossing aside her quidditch gear, administerd potions and cast more advanced healing spells. Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying their best to console Victor who never felt more helpless in his life.

Outside, a crowd of students were at the door waiting to hear something, anything about Hermione. When Snape hurried out the door, Harry caught the sight of Hermione in a seizure.

He heard a doctor's voice, "She stopped breathing again, quickly!"

Victor was at her side, bent over her ear, saying through his tears,

"Fight to live, please, My-own-nee."

McGonagall gently led him away from the bedside saying,

"Let the doctors do their work, son. They are the very best at what they do. She's in the best hands."

She was shaking herself. Snape appeared minutes later in the corridor with Hermione's parents who he had ported from their home.

"You need to brace yourself. She's in grave condition," Snape said quietly.

"Excuse me Potter," he said as he and the Grangers hurried through the door. He saw the Grangers gasp then Mrs. Granger was led to a chair being comforted by Mr. Granger. He saw Victor put his head back, look at the ceiling and say softly,

"I can't live without her" as a single tear ran down his cheek. Harry could take no more of the scene as the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione was finally stabilized an hour after her injury. That night seemed last for an eternity . She was downgraded from 'grave' condition to 'critical.' Her heart had started to beat normally on its own and the seizures and bleeding stopped. However, she was in a coma. The doctors left exhausted. Her parents never left and stayed overnight. They read to her most of the time. Victor got a leave of absence from the Vampire Division at his ministry. He felt like the whole situation was partly his fault as had showed her to fly, after all. Mrs. Weasley got wind of the situation when her special clock showed Hermione in 'mortal peril.' She floo-ed to Hogwarts immediately. After learning of what happened, she went to the infirmary and sat in vigil with her as well. The rest of the weekend passed quietly, no one knowing how long Hermione would sleep.

At breakfast Monday morning, a subdued Gryffindor table picked over breakfast. Dumbledore stood and said,

"Students! May I have your attention please. I know many of you are concerned as to Miss Granger's condition. We know this much: When the bludger struck her, it caused serious head injury resulting in her comatose condition. She is now stabilized and is no longer in danger of death."

Dumbledore's voice wavered. Minerva put her hand over his. He continued. "We will know more when she awakens. Her family and friends thank you for you concern and support during this difficult time. Anyone wishing to visit her may consult with Madame Pomfrey and a time will be arranged. That is all, continue with your breakfast."

He sat down and took a deep breath. He saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco hurry from the great hall. No student at Hogwarts had ever died while playing quidditch. Hermione came dangerously close. Too close. As he replayed the events of the match in his mind, he thought it odd that he saw in his minds' eye the faint memory of Harry clutching his forehead over his scar. That usually meant Voldemort was up to something. Then the bludger seemingly came out of nowhere and raced straight at a student's head. Something was not right. He left the table quickly.

Four days later on Wednesday morning after breakfast, Victor was reading to her from The Wonders of Wandless Magic. Victor had picked it up for her on the last trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione thought the book was amusing. Mrs. Granger was brushing her hair. After lunch, Mrs. Weasley would take over duties tending to Hermione. The Grangers had a dental practice to tend to. Halfway through chapter five, he thought he saw the sheet on her bed move.

Could it be?

He jumped up. Her foot moved, then her fist clenched and unclenched. He ran to Madame Pomfrey's office and let her know. She rushed over, cast a quick diagnostic spell and said,

"She's coming back to us I think."

That evening, her friends visited the infirmary and were thrilled to hear that she had moved. They talked with Victor about the some of the funny adventures they had been on. Close to curfew, they reluctantly left the infirmary. They wanted to be there when she woke up. The faculty, to include Snape, dropped by every day to check on her progress.

Over the next couple of days, she moved more and more. She groaned softly a couple of times and her eyelids twitched. But still she did not wake up. Sometimes visitors would walk in to find Victor holding her hand softly talking to her in his native language about the happy time they had spent in Bulgaria. Victor was getting anxious, all he wanted to see was her beautiful honey-brown eyes open. After that, things would be alright. He was sure of it. September 26th, a week to the day of the accident, while Mrs. Granger was brushing her hair, Hermione lifted a hand slightly then murmured something incoherent. Mrs.Granger ran to get Madame Pomfrey. They hurried back to her side, Madame Pomfrey gently saying,

"That's it Hermione. Take it slow. Open your eyes if you can."

Her eyes fluttered then opened a little bit. She closed them just as quick, as the light hurt her eyes.

"Victor, close those curtains," he did and Mrs.Granger said,

"Hermione honey, it's Mum. Can you open your eyes?" She did and narrowed them to try and focus. Everything was a complete blur. She tried to speak but was hoarse. Madame Pomfrey poured a small amount of water in her mouth. Hermione licked her lips and mumbled,

"broomIwentvictorthesky," Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and heard her mumble something.

"Oh, thank heavens she's awake," Minerva said. Victor was weak in the knees as he kissed her hand.

"She needs a little bit of time to become aware of what's going on. She's just woke up from a coma," Madame Pomfery advised.

"Of course Poppy, I certainly did not expect her to just sit up and start reciting the ingredients to Veritaserum potion," Dumbledore replied smiling.

"I can if you'd like me to," they heard from Hermione in a weak voice.

She saw Victor, her mother, Poppy, McGonagall and Dumbledore all looking intently at her. She noticed all the balloons, cards, flowers and treats surrounding the vicinity of her bed. She was puzzled.

"Why am I here? Why are you all looking at me like that? What's all this stuff for? And why do I have the worst headache of my life?" Victor bent over and kissed her forehead.

"That's my Herm-ee-own-ee. Welcome back beautiful," Victor said.

"Hermione honey, don't you remember anything?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, we won the match," she croaked.

"Something has happened that you need to know about Hermione. At the end of the match, as you were celebrating with Miss Weasley, you were hit by a rogue bludger,"

Dumbledore said, putting his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and continued.

"It hit you quite hard on the head. You were rendered unconscious immediately and knocked from your broom. Miss Weasley attempted to push you out of the way of the bludger, and Mr. Krum here cast a spell that prevented you from falling completely to the ground and got you to the infirmary. His quick action probably saved your life. Had you hit the ground, you would have died. I don't mean to alarm you, but I believe in you knowing of your condition. Poppy, would you inform her of her injuries? I don't care to repeat them," he said quietly.

"Yes Headmaster. Miss Granger, you sustained a badly fractured skull above your left ear that caused severe bruising of your brain resulting in a coma; the injury caused blood vessels to burst, that in turn caused blood to leak from your nose and ears. So much in fact that blood replenishing potion had to be used. The interruption in brain function caused seizures and your heart to stop beating four times. It took an hour to stabilize you enough to keep you alive."

Hermione looked horrified. "That happened? I almost died? The last thing I remember was Harry catching the snitch."

"Memory loss is certain to be a side effect from this kind of injury," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What are you feeling now, Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"My head hurts a lot, and my neck does too. Do you have anything I can take?" Hermione asked. Madame Pomfrey left to get a headache and muscle strain potion.

Returning, she asked Hermione to attempt to move her limbs. Hermione could, then asked for the box of chocolate covered rasberries a well-wisher had left her. Victor fed them to her and she told him, "My hero." The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco entered the infirmary to find Hermione sitting up and reading Wonders of Wandless Magic. They rushed to hug her.

"Mione, we are so glad to see you up. We wondered if you ever would wake up," Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione, you gave us all a good scare. Mum was pulling her hair out. I still don't believe it about that bludger," Ginny remarked.

"We don't know what we would have done if you had died, Mione," Ron said.

"Welcome back to the land of the living shorty," Draco grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. I'm fine now, so please get those entirely too serious looks off your faces."

"Hermione, we saw you almost die," Harry said somberly. "That's why we look so so serious. We can't help it."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Harry," Hermione returned quietly.

"Okay, that's quite enough for now. Miss Granger needs her rest. You may come back after dinner if you would like. Go now, shoosh," Madame Pomfrey declared and waved them off.

Sunday evening, after he was sure Hermione would be alright, Victor had to return to Bulgaria. He hated to, but the vampire situation had escalated to the point that he was requested to return as soon as possible. He said an emotional good-bye to her in the infirmary, thanking God she was alive and gently kissing her goodbye. Her friends waited outside politely, not wanting to intrude on this private moment. After a few minutes she called,

"Okay you lot, you can come in now."

They walked in as Victor was kissing her hand. Running his finger over her ring, he said,

"I will miss you more than you can imagine. I almost lost you and now I must leave. Remember how much I love you, my Her-me-own-ee. Goodbye."

He walked towards the doors. Just before he got to the door, he turned around and told the group of friends, "Take care of her."

Looking in her eyes one last time with a smile, Victor left the infirmary.

Just hang on a bit longer, the HG/SS _is_ on the way, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

I need to acknowledge & thank those who take time out of their lives to read my stuff, and whether they like the story or not, leave a review.

_Like the story_? Great, tell me, then tell your friends. _Hate it? Make you gag_? Tell me that too, then tell your friends.

Chapter 10

After two weeks of lying in bed in the infirmary, Hermione felt as if she had had more than enough of the place. Tired of the same sheets, same small bed, same patient food, she felt ready to scream. She even knew how many tiles were on the ceiling, as she had counted them numerous times out of boredom. She had caught up on her studies, thankful that her injury had not hindered her intellectual capacities. That was what had worried her the most. Not being able to walk was one thing, but losing the ability to read or study or brew a potion was unthinkable.

_Well, walking would be nice_. she reconsidered.

One evening after dinner, she complained to Madame Pomfrey that she was ready to leave her bed.

"Miss Granger, I do not think that would be prudent. It's still too soon. Let your nervous system fully heal before you attempt…"

"But Madame Pomfrey, I will be a nervous wreck if I have to see this place much longer. No offense to you madame, I've been here for twenty four hours a day the past two weeks, but I need to breathe fresh air and walk around with my friends. Please think about it?" Hermione pleaded.

"Very well Miss Granger. I'll run some more tests and consult with the doctors at St. Mungo's. How's that for a start?"

"Thank you. A start is all I ask," Hermione said.

After Madame Pomfrey's consultation with the doctors, they wholeheartedly agreed to send out a therapist to start sessions with Hermione. They were pleased with her progress and saw no problem with her getting back on her feet. Hermione was thrilled! Two days later a therapist arrived and they discussed a session schedule that would blend in with her studies. Mondays and Wednesdays would be walking, with Tuesdays and Fridays being strength training.

"When will I be able to get out of this bed Mr. Craven?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "_Now_, Miss Granger, if you are up to it. I need to assess your level of strength before we begin. And please call me Adam."

He held his hand out indicating it as an offer of assistance. She did not hesitate.

"Slow Hermione. You will feel weakness in your legs and may feel light-headed due to the sudden rush of blood your legs will call for."

Sure enough, her legs wobbled and she wavered from the head-rush.

She sat down on the bed. "That's a good start. You stood up. Now we can take steps in the right direction. Ready?"

By the end of the session, which was a half-hour long, she was exhausted. She felt as if she had run a twenty mile marathon. By the end of the second session, she had walked across the room and back. Slowly, but she had done it.

_Victor will be thrilled. I'll get a letter out today_.

She had sent letters to him every other day, but had not received anything from him in a week.

_Damn bloodsuckers must be keeping him busy_. Drinking her vitamin potion, she drifted off to sleep.

Another week passed with Adam extremely pleased with Hermione's progress. To have recovered and progressed so soon after such a grievous injury was remarkable. She could get in and out of her bed by herself, walk at almost pace she had walked before the accident (with a cane) and was slowly walking up and down steps. She wanted to surprise her friends by walking into the great hall for breakfast one morning. Adam agreed on the condition that he accompany her. She had fought this point time and time again. She didn't want to appear weak. This was normal. He pointed out to her that her pride was to take a back seat to recovery if she wanted to get back to a normal life as soon as possible.

"Needing help is not weakness, it's simply needing help." Until she was able to walk unaided, she would need someone in case she lost her balance form muscle fatigue.

A month to the day of her accident, Hermione and Adam stood in front of the doors to the great hall, her looking forward to again walking to her table to take her seat among her friends. He pushed the doors open and Hermione stepped through them. Ron and Harry jumped up to help her, but she held up her hand to stop them.

_One step at a time Granger_. she told herself, Adam's mantra echoing in her head.

Her cane lightly tapped the floor as she focused on not dragging her feet. She kept Adam's words in mind:

_Never drag your feet, hold your head up. Step high, head high. _

When she got to Harry and Ron, she was engulfed in a huge hug and was startled by the sudden applause in the hall. Blushing, she took her seat.

"Coffee, 'Mione?" Harry offered. She accepted it.

"So Hermione, ready for the Halloween ball? There will be dancing!" Ginny asked.

"Dancing might be a stretch, but we'll see Ginny, we'll see," she answered.

_I'm back!_

The morning of the Halloween ball, an owl arrived for Hermione. She took the letter, adorned with an ornate 'K" on the front and opened it.

_Good, I was wondering when I'd hear from him_! she thought with a smile.

Sipping her juice, her smile turned to horror and she dropped her juice, the shattering glass starling those sitting closest to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked worried. She didn't answer.

"HERMIONE!" he asked louder.

Letter shaking in her hand, she stood up tears running down her face, dropped the letter then left the great hall.

"I thought she was having another seizure!" Ron said.

Prof. McGonagall appeared at the table and asked, "Merlin's beard, what was that all about?"

"It might have something to do with this," Ginny said sadly, handing the letter to the professor.

_**Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Dearest Hermione,**_

_**It breaks our hearts to write this letter. With saddened hearts we must inform you of the death of our dear Victor. His body was found two days ago in the vicinity of a recent vampire attack. The sorrow that you feel as you read this undoubtedly runs as deep as ours. We know how much you loved him. Details of his funeral are enclosed. It is our sincere wish that you, Hermione, attend so that you may goodbye to him, the young lady that was to be his wife. **_

_**Nikolai and Tatiana Krum **_

"Oh dear, the poor girl. First the accident, now this," McGonagall stated quietly.

She left to find Hermione. Minutes later when she arrived at Hermione's private room, Prof. Snape and Draco were standing in front of it.

"Professor McGonagall! I was coming back to my room when I heard something weird coming from Hermione's room. I ran to get a staff member to get into her room. Professor Snape was the first person I ran into. He was about to go in when you showed up," Draco said hurriedly.

Strange noises were heard coming from the room. A loud crash was heard.

"BULGARIA!" McGonagall cried to the door.

The three rushed in to only stop in shock. Hermione's room looked like a bomb had exploded. It was also dark. "Lumos" was heard from Snape. Hermione was across the room, her nose was bleeding and was breathing hard. She was waving her cane like a baseball bat. She was about to demolish her vanity when Draco cried,

"Hermione! Please STOP!"

Mid swing, Hermione stopped to glare at the intruders. Then her expression turned to confusion, and her glare softened a bit when she saw who the three were. She dropped the cane and staggered. Draco rushed over to catch her in case she fell. She sat down on the floor, hugged her knees to her chest, rocked back and forth and started wailing.

"Severus, might you have a calming potion? It's the only way we will get her to the infirmary," McGonagall asked. He left in a flurry of robes. "Mr. Malfoy, please go and fetch Madame Pomfrey." With a nod he ran from the room.

McGonagall slowly approached Hermione. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She felt so sorry for the girl.

"Minerva?" the deep quiet voice of Dumbledore was at the door. She backed up carefully to Dumbledore.

"I was alarmed when I saw Draco running towards the infirmary saying only 'Hermione'. Merlin's beard, what happened?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

McGonagall handed him the letter. He sighed sadly looking at the rocking and wailing girl.

"Albus, I'm worried that she's a little out of her mind," she commented looking around the demolished room. As Dumbledore was about to speak, Snape returned with a vial. Then Draco returned with Madame Pomfrey.

"Here's a calming potion, Poppy. Now, how to administer it?" Snape asked. "I much as I hate to suggest it, we may have to restrain her long enough to get it down her throat. The potion should work in seconds," Snape said.

"Agreed." Dumbledore said.

The three approached her when she suddenly made for her cane.

"Accio cane!" Minerva cried.

Snape and Draco quickly took hold of her, gently held her struggling form as Madame Pomfrey poured the potion down her throat.

_I had no idea she was this strong_! Snape thought as she struggled.

In seconds the potion took effect. She stopped wailing and her eyes returned to normal. Shivering, she looked the three and asked,

"Why?" with a desolate look.

Dumbledore took a blanket from her bed, put it around her shoulders and said soothingly, "Come dear, let's go for a walk."

Draco looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm going to pick you up, okay? Like Professor Dumbledore said, let's go for a walk. Hold on Shorty."

He cradled the stricken girl in his arms and headed towards the infirmary followed by McGonagall and Poppy.

In the room, Dumbledore turned to Snape and said,

"It seems Severus, that I am at a loss as what to do. I should get her parents here I imagine, then we can go from there. But first I should sort out this mess." He took out his wand.

"See to contacting her parents Albus. I'll take care of the room," Snape offered.

"That's kind of you Severus. Thank you for your help in this matter." Dumbledore left.

Sighing as he took out his wand, he wondered where to start. The broken window? The ripped down drapes? Her tipped over dresser? Bedding was scattered across the room. Her valued books and pictures littered the floor.

_Whatever my feelings are for the girl, no one should have to go what she has been through. She has done nothing to deserve this fate. The unfairness of life never ceases to amaze me_.

He picked up her copy of Wonders of Wandless Magic and flipped through it. Noticing something written on the inside cover, he read:

_**To my Hermione- **_

_**It should take you little time to master this "amusing art" as you call it. Enjoy the book. **_

_**Much Love, Victor **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A very morose Hermione slowly walked from the infirmary the next day. She was headed towards Dumbledore's office, to see her parents and make arrangements to attend Victor's funeral.

_How am I going to get through it? I should have died then we would be together_.

Arriving at the gargoyles, she muttered "Bubblegum" and the stairs appeared. She trudged up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office to find her parents, Tonks and the headmaster there.

"Ah Miss Granger, happy to see you up and about. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

_Hmmm, just peachy Headmaster. My heart has broken into a thousand pieces and I want to take flying leap off the astronomy tower. Anything else?_ she thought sullenly. However, she said nothing.

"Hermione, we've had a talk with the Headmaster here and it was agreed that you can have a 3 day absence to attend Victor's service. We liked the young man very much and will be attending also, to give his parents and you as much support as possible through this difficult time," her mother said.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"Additionally Miss Granger, it is ministry policy that until the death eater situation is under control, all students must be accompanied by an auror when leaving school grounds for an extended period of time. That auror will be Miss Tonks," the headmaster said. Hermione nodded.

"You won't even know I'm there," Tonks said quietly.

"You may leave as soon as you are ready, Miss Granger. Just let us know and the port key to Bulgaria will be made ready," Dumbledore said.

An hour later they were standing at the gates to Hogwarts, grabbing the port key, feeling the familiar pull at their navel area. Hermione had reminded her parents beforehand that port-keying would be an unusual feeling. Seconds later the group arrived at the Bulgarian Magical Ministry. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the bewildered looks on her parents faces as they had landed ungraciously on the ground, having never ported before. They went to the apparation point and departed to the Krum's residence. Hermione didn't know quite what to expect upon arrival. The mansion was silent until a house elf appeared.

"Could you please let" Hermione started until Mrs. Krum appeared in the doorway.

"OOH, Hermione, my dear. We didn't know if you would come or not."

She enveloped Hermione in a crushing hug.

"Although not a happy occasion, we are glad to see you nonetheless. Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Pleased to see you as well. Let me show you where you will be staying," Mrs. Krum said.

"Wait. Mrs. Krum, we liked your son very much. We are more sorry that we can say upon hearing of his passing. He made our Hermione so happy. He was a fine young man and his loss saddens us as well," Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Granger dabbed her eyes with a kerchief. Hermione wiped a tear as well. She looked around for Tonks. She was nowhere to be seen.

_Well, she did say we wouldn't know she's here_.

"I don't know if you are hungry or not, but when you have settled, I can have a lunch prepared if you so desire," Mrs. Krum offered.

"No thank you." Hermione replied.

"We aren't that hungry either. Our stomachs are still upset from that 'port' experience," her parents said.

"Very well. I will leave you until it's time to depart for the service. My husband and I will meet you here in the lobby at noon," she squeezed Hermione's hand then left.

The gloominess in the mansion was palpable. Being in the mansion flooded Hermione with dozens of bittersweet memories. The had walked the hallways of the mansion hand-in-hand many times and explored the many rooms. In the ultimate irony of ironies, Hermione was staying in the very room she and Victor had made love in the very first time with each other. It seemed to be that Victor's presence was everywhere, even the scent of his cologne. Sitting on the bed, looking around the room, sighing sadly, she thought,

_This is going to be the longest day of my pathetic life_.

The service would be held at the Krum family burial plot. It was located about an acre behind the mansion in a clearing among a small patch of tall trees. People were approaching the site on foot, as it was considered bad manners to apparate to a funeral. The Krums, Grangers and Hermione approached the crowd of about 100 magical folk and muggles already there. People respectfully nodded their heads to the Krum's arrival. Upon arrival, Hermione's legs began shaking as she approached the casket bearing Victor.

_I don't know if I can do this._

As if her parents could hear what she was thinking, they rubbed her back encouragingly and held her hands as they made their way to the main group. As the wizard officiating the service made his remarks, Hermione remained silent as her tears were falling.

_Victor, how could you leave me?_ she silently pleaded, as if he would answer her.

She heard the quiet sobbing of Mrs. Krum and the sniffling of Mr. Krum. As hard as this was for her, she couldn't fathom how hard this must be for the Krums. They had lost Victor's older brother some years before, and had now lost Victor. Their last child.

She couldn't recall hearing what much of the wizard by the casket was saying.

_Does it matter? He's dead, he can't hear_. she thought bitterly as she stood staring blankly ahead.

She felt numb. Mr. Krum's cry broke Hermione out of her musing. The service was over. The crowd was dispersing, leaving only family. The Krums went to Hermione and embraced her, unable to talk anymore.

"At least he's with Eric now," Mr. Krum said, openly crying now.

Mrs. Krum said, "Let's say our last goodbyes now, Hermione. "

She went to the casket, took off the ring Victor gave her, put it on the casket, and said softly,

"Goodbye, love." She couldn't take it anymore. Face to the sky she started crying in earnest.

At dinner that night, no one ate, but merely pushed the food around their plates. Mr. Krum had retired to his room, not wanting to face anymore people today. Sadness hung around the table like a fog. Hermione wasn't paying attention as she reached for her cup of juice, spilling it.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy…..I'm…" jumping up, she tried to wipe up the mess with her napkin but her parents noticed how her hands were shaking.

"Hermione?" they asked.

"Yes?" she said with tears in her eyes, again.

_Will I ever stop crying_?

"Yes, Hermione, time will stop the tears. That much I know," Mrs. Krum answered.

"Hermione, maybe you should go to bed. You need your rest dear," Mrs. Granger said putting her arms around her daughter. She was worried about Hermione's shaking.

"Yes mum. Mrs. Krum, thank you for dinner," Hermione stoically left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay readers, finally, here's a flicker of a Hermione/Severus fire. Enjoy. As I said before, stick with it, it gets better!

Chapter 12

The Sunday evening staff meeting at Hogwarts had Hermione Granger as the last subject on the agenda. It had been two weeks since her return from Viktor's funeral, and every staff member had been instructed to keep their eyes on her.

"I think she has progressed through the stages of grief. Shock, anger, sadness and depression. She seems to be depressed at this time. The last stage is acceptance. I have no idea when that time will come. That is up to Miss Granger. Any observations?" Dumbledore asked.

"As her head of house, I have to agree on the depression. She has no enthusiasm in my class, never volunteers answers anymore. She merely takes notes and keeps her eyes on her books. She's buried herself in her work. This is not healthy. I've also been told she takes all her meals, studies, and free time in her dorm as well. I'm worried," McGonagall said.

"Yes, she exhibits the same lack of conviction in my class as well. This kind of apathy from her is unusual," Prof. Snape said.

The other professors agreed. Something needed to be done without looking like they were interfering so as not to further upset her. Her emotions were like a ticking bomb. They agreed on a plan.

"Very well. That's it for this evening. See you at breakfast, good night all," Dumbledore said.

The next morning, Hermione was at her desk in her dorm eating breakfast when the door opened. It was Prof. McGonagall.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I hope you are doing well this morning?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine, thank you." Hermione replied.

Her face was passive. The reply was about the extent of what she ever said to anyone nowadays.

"Your friends were asking about you at breakfast," McGonagall ventured.

Hermione said nothing for a few moments then asked,

"Is there something you need Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Actually, yes dear. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to take on a project for the Order. It's taking up a lot of my spare time and I have received permission to take on help with the first and second year students. It mainly involves grading papers, and I considered asking Miss Rochester, but she's claims she's too 'busy' these days with quidditch," McGonagall said. She noticed the small frown that appeared on Hermione's face.

_Rochester? How that girl got to be the top seventh year in her house is beyond me. And Ravenclaw is supposed to be the smart house._ Hermione thought

"Professor, would you like me to help with your papers?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, if it's not too much trouble. I believe your free period is during my first year class. You can stop by then. I appreciate it Miss Granger. Enjoy your breakfast, good day." the professor left.

Hermione summoned Dobby to take the breakfast tray away and prepared to go to class for the day. NEWT double potions class was first. She arrived first, nodded to Professor Snape then took her seat. The rest of the class came in and Harry sat down next to her in her usual place.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said.

She nodded in return. She got her quill, book and parchment out of her bag. That's all she did. She didn't talk, whisper, or look around. Draco looked over to Harry, who in turn shook his head and shrugged in return. Snape noticed this exchange and had an idea.

_Why didn't I think of this before_? He began the lecture.

"Class, retrieve your cauldrons, gather the ingredients from the cabinet and follow the instructions on the board behind me for this draught. You have forty-five minutes, begin."

As the class began, Hermione looked to the board. She raised an eyebrow, looked at her notes then leaned to Harry and said softly,

"The instructions are not right. Look at the milkweed," Harry looked at it questioningly.

"Hermione, I don't know, but," Harry replied but was cut off by Prof. Snape.

"Do you two have anything useful you would like to add? Five points from Gryffindor for talking in class without permission."

Snape could see her jaw clenching.

"Professor, this milkweed is wrong. If used in the amount for that temperature you have indicated on the board, the potion will catch fire." Hermione said pointedly.

_Idiot Snape_! she thought.

"Ahh, another five points for again talking without permission." Snape replied.

Hermione, looking him straight in the eyes said, "Professor, you asked if anyone had anything useful to add. Pointing out a potentially flammable potion is useful I would think." Hermione exclaimed.

_Jackass Snape_!

Turning to the board, Snape read it for a minute then said,

"Quite right Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Miss Granger, enlighten us as to the correct amount of milkweed if you would." Snape challenged.

"Reduce the amount written on the board by half." she snarled.

"Correct. Class, please note the correction and continue with your brewing. Miss Granger, I will see you after class." Snape said.

When class was over, Hermione shoved her things in her bag then walked to Prof. Snape's desk.

"Are you busy with quidditch these days Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean, Miss Granger, is that I've been tasked with a project for the Order. It's taking up much of my spare time and not leaving a lot of time for menial duties like grading papers. Since it's been reported that you are no longer participating in quidditch and have practice time free, I am wondering if would assist me in grading some papers for the first and second year students. I've approached Malfoy, but he says he's busy with quidditch. Are you up to it?" Snape challenged. There was a flicker of light in her eyes when hearing the challenge.

"Yes Professor, certainly. I'll see you then."

"You may go Miss Granger." she turned and left.

After lunch (in her room) she went to Prof. McGonagall to start work. The first year class was already seated and reading their textbooks. They all looked admiringly towards the head girl who headed to a seat at a desk to the side of the classroom. McGonagall held up a stack of parchment for her to take. She took the stack and took the seat. While grading the papers, McGonagall started her lecture and demonstration. Hermione finished grading the papers and took notice of a student having a hard time with the transfiguration assignment today, that of changing a beetle into a button.

Ron not long ago! she thought with amusement. Prof. McGonagall's voice woke her from her musing.

"Miss Granger? Could you?" gesturing to the student. Hermione nodded her head and went to the student.

"Ok, what do we have here? First off, your wand technique is a little off. Here, it's like this," Prof. McGonagall smiled as Hermione patiently explained the method for the transfiguration. When the student finally accomplished the lesson, his smile could have lit up a room and he said,

"Thanks Miss Granger. You're awesome."

"I don't know about that, but thanks. Once you get the wand technique correct, this stuff should be no problem. You know, Ron used to have the same-"

Hermione was cut off by Prof. McGonagall.

"OK class, that's enough for today. Miss Granger, may I see you?"

The class left and McGonagall told her "Miss Granger, thanks so much for your help today. You graded those papers quickly. I'm sure Mr. Glasser appreciates your help too. He's having some difficulty in this class."

"I enjoyed being here Professor. Will you be needing me anymore?"

"Yes, if you could be here next week same time. And thanks again, good day." McGonagall said.

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly, the day was over and Hermione was on her way to her room to eat dinner when she was intercepted by Draco.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. Come this way," she gestured towards her door.

"Well, you sound like you had an okay day?" Draco asked.

She thought for a minute, then said, "Yes, I did. McGonagall needed some help with something earlier and Professor Snape asked me to help later on. He said he asked you but you were too busy," she said casually.

"He did?" Draco asked. "Oh yeah, he did. I have no interest in grading silly first year papers." he lied, biting into a piece of bread. They finished dinner, and Draco caught her up on the latest gossip and quidditch news. She merely nodded her head and chuckled at some of the gossip.

_It's a start_. Draco thought.

"It's been nice, Draco, but it's time for me to head to the dungeons. Have fun at practice."

Hermione said. He left and she changed her clothes. She caught a couple of sixth years snogging in the corridor and quietly sent them on their way. She was shaking her head as she walked into the potions classroom. Snape was at the desk rubbing his temples.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. I was wondering if you would show. Something amusing?" he asked.

"No professor, nothing that would interest you," she said. "Now sir, where are the papers I'm to grade?" he handed her a stack of parchment.

"I expect you to grade them to my standard. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Professor."

She sat down at her desk to start. While making the usual potions for the infirmary, Snape surreptitiously took note of her. Her hair was down, and she was tucking her hair behind her ears from time to time. After the tenth time, she frowned and put her hair up. Most of it was up in a loose bun, with the exception of a few strands that hung down her neck. She had on a black v-neck tshirt and blue jeans. She frowned again as she marked a paper, shaking her head. He could see her talking silently to herself. Her forehead had a little perspiration and she licked her lips. She removed a kerchief from her bag and patted her head, neck and chest.

"I can adjust the temperature if you would like, Miss Granger."

Her head jerked up in surprise.

_Huh_?

"Uh, yeah, it is a tad warm in here sir." He said a spell and the room cooled down.

"Thank you sir."

Sometime later, she finished grading the papers quicker than he thought. She brought them to his desk and asked,

"Will that be all sir?"

"How was the grading?" he asked.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"By all means." he replied.

"I now know the reason you think we are dunderheads. These papers were appalling, even for first years. The spelling is atrocious, you can't read some of their writing, and one student apparently does not know the difference between mandrake and wolfsbane," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well yes, it's typical first year work, and sad to say, some seventh year work as well. Can you be here same time next week?" he said.

"Certainly professor.," she gathered her belongings and headed for the door. On the way out, she heard him say "Good evening, Miss Granger."

_I don't believe it. Does he get an upgrade from bat to git_? she wondered.

_It's a start_. Snape thought.

It wasn't eight p.m. yet and Hermione had an idea. There should be no one in the music room at this time on a Friday night. She could pound away on the piano in solitude. Walking into the music room, she noted no one else there and sat on the bench. Flipping through the selection, she played some Vivaldi. Not really feeling like playing classical, she hurried back to her room to get some music from there. Snape noticed her walking quickly from her room as he rounded the corridor to get a snack from the kitchens. Curious as to where she was going in such a hurry, he saw she was going to the music room. She sat on the bench, played a few notes, cleared her throat then started. Snape listened and looked through the door as he had done before. He listened as she played and sang:

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors, Leading you down into my core,**

**where I've become so numb…Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Hermione was crying and pounding on the keys, Snape was enthralled at the sight.

_So much emotion pent up, let it out Hermione_. She continued with the song:

**Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life-**

**Wake me up inside, ****Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark, Bid my blood to run, before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become, ****Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love darling**, **Only you are the life among the dead-**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**, **Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, ****Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life…**

At the conclusion of the song, she jumped up and threw the piano bench aside. Grabbing the book of music, she threw it too. Tears flowing, sobbing silently, she leaned against the wall, rested her forehead on it and hit the wall with her fists. This was acceptance, and she was fighting it. No longer interested in a snack, Snape slowly walked to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next Sunday evening staff meeting, the topics of discussion were the upcoming quidditch match, detention assignments, students in the infirmary and Hermione Granger.

"Anything to report about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Albus. Asking her to assist me in class sparked some interest. She graded papers quite well and assisted a student with a transfiguration. I would say she seemed to enjoy herself. She will be assisting me again this week," McGonagall said.

"I will agree she graded my papers adequately. She has agreed to assist me this week as well, and in truth I would welcome the extra help in making the basic potions needed for the infirmary," Snape drawled evenly.

"Very good. Now I have an idea that I think the staff and students will find entertaining as well as educational. I want to have a "magic contest" so to speak, showcasing the talents of our seventh years. This will inspire the first years to see what they can accomplish. Please have Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy see me after breakfast so we can discuss preparations. If there's nothing else, have a good evening." Dumbledore said.

"Actually headmaster I have a question. Did you know Miss Granger plays the piano?" Snape asked.

"Why yes Severus. She's played since the age of six. She played a composition by Vivaldi one evening for some of the staff after the sorting feast. She plays beautifully. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was walking by the music room this past Friday night and she was in there playing. I don't know why I ask, just curiousity I suppose," Snape replied.

"Very well Severus. Anything else? No? Good evening then."

Monday morning found the the Gryffindor table enjoying pancakes. The predictable chatting, gossip and teasing was heard. The doors opened and Hermione walked to join them. The looks of surprise turned to welcoming smiles as the familiar

"Coffee, Mione?" was heard from Harry.

"Thanks Harry," she returned with a shy smile.

"Pass the syrup, will you Ron?" Hermione asked spearing a pancake.

Harry turned to the watching staff table and gave a thumbs up as Hermione sipped her coffee. Dozens of owls arrived with the morning posts, and an owl dropped a letter towards Hermione that she caught as it fluttered down. She opened it:

_**Miss Granger**_

_**The headmaster wishes to see you in his office after breakfast. Have a good day.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

After breakfast, Hermione walked to the gargoyles and muttered "Banana Beetles" (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes newest invention) and the stairs appeared. Knocking on the door, "Enter" was heard and Draco was sitting there talking with the headmaster.

"I asked you here this morning because I have an event planned that requires the help of you two. Hogwarts will be hosting a magical contest, or 'exhibition', if you will, that will have the brightest, most able seventh year students performing feats of magic. I want the first years sitting up front so they can see what to look forward to with hard work."

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads. Dumbledore handed them a couple of pieces of parchment for them to read.

"Here are the particulars of the event. Enlist the help of the prefects and pass the word to the seventh years. If you have any concerns, please don't hesitate to come to me. If you have no questions, you are excused to your classes."

The two nodded to the headmaster and went to the door to leave. "Oh, Miss Granger?" she turned to the headmaster. "Welcome back."

On a Saturday morning, Hermione, Draco and the prefects were in the room of requirement discussing the magic exhibition. Draco spoke:

"I know we all want to get to Hogsmeade today so I'll make this quick. Today is November 17. The exhibition is December first. We don't have a lot of time, but we want this to look good. Post these sign up sheets on the bulletin boards in each of the house common rooms then pick a date to brief the participants."

"Just a reminder to the participants. Whatever they choose to do, it should be sufficiently impressive, surprising or something along those lines," Hermione added. "If there's any questions along the way, please don't hesitate to see me or Draco. That's it, I guess."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today Hermione?" Draco asked as they left the room.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe I'll go after I'm done with some first-year tutoring," she said. "I do seem to be out of chocolate-covered raspberries," she said.

"Great! Hope to see you there!" Draco said squeezing her hand.

_What a good friend he's turned out to be_! she thought as she headed towards a classroom where some first years were waiting for charms tutoring. After the half-hour session, she decided that she would indeed go to Hogsmeade. Changing into warm clothes, she left the castle to go to town. Nodding hello to some students, she walked into Honeydukes and bought a couple of white chocolate candy bars, a few boxes of chocolate-covered raspberries and some bubble gum.

_My parents the dentists would have a fit!_

She headed to The Three Broomsticks and was welcomed by a "Hey Hermione!" from half the Gryffindor house present at the shop.

"Butterbeer, Hermione?" Harry asked handing her one.

She took a seat to look and listen to the snuggling couples, gossipy laughter and saw McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick at a table chuckling about something.

_The last time I was here….._ she thought somberly when Ron lightly touched her shoulder.

"Alright there 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Ron. Thanks," she replied softly.

"Great to have you back among the living Hermione!" Ginny said good-naturedly, holding her butterbeer up as if she was toasting her.

Hermione chuckled, it was impossible to be gloomy around Ginny as her natural cheefulness was infectious. She glanced to the table where the professors were sitting and saw that McGonagall also held up her drink and Snape nodded. She nodded back and continued to chat with her friends.

_It's a trite saying, but life does go on_.

At the end of the afternoon, the students slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. The professors walked a short distance behind the group of students, nosily trying to pick up on some conversation. Sometimes the staff found the gossip to be amusing.

"So Hermione, how goes the tutoring?"

"Oh, fine I guess. Some of them remind me of you in first year charms, Ron. They just need a little extra push in the right direction with wand technique. It's hard to keep a straight face when I keep hearing 'Yes Miss Granger' and "No Miss Granger.' First time I heard that, I turned around to make sure my mother wasn't standing there." They laughed.

The next bit of conversation caught the particular interest of Snape.

"So Mione, any idea of what you are showcasing for the exhibition?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

She looked sideways and smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see. Let's just say it involves bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses," Hermione drawled, doing her best imitation of Snape. McGonagall chortled upon hearing that.

"Minerva, remind me again why we come along to babysit these children?"

"Because we lost a coin toss, Severus."

Snape rose at dawn the next morning, opening the drapes. He actually enjoyed this bit of peace in the mornings before he faced the hubbub of the remaining day. Drinking his coffee, he noticed a figure in the distance running towards the castle. At first thinking someone was in trouble, he realized it was someone out for a morning jog. Watching the person coming closer, he recognized it as Hermione. When she approached the sidewalk, she came to a stop and checked her watch. She picked up a bottle of water she had left there earlier and took a swig from it. She did some neck rotations and swung her arms. Even though the weather was cool, she was sweating slightly. Dressed in light blue sweatpants and sweatshirt, she slipped off the sweat pants and shirt to reveal shorts and tank top. Snape almost dropped his coffee in surprise. Was it the fact that she practically stripped right there in the open, or the image she presented? She had taken her hair down, running her hands through it. She paused to look at the sun coming up. She closed her eyes and breathed deep.

_What a vision first thing in the morning_! Snape thought.

Taking another swig from her water, some drops escaped and dripped onto her chest. Licking her lips, she arched her back to do some more stretching.

_Merlin's robe! How enchanting_! Snape pondered.

Snape watched in wonderment as Hermione worked some yoga poses.

_Gracious, the girl is limber_!

When she assumed the "Lazy Dog" pose, Snape took a step back in shock.

_Merlin help me, I am aroused_! he thought.

He threw the drapes shut and sank into a chair, shaking his head.

_I have no business thinking these things_. he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning of the magical exhibition found Hermione and Draco finalizing the preparations in the headmasters office. Seventeen first years representing all four houses volunteered to showcase their magic.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Miss Granger alone," Dumbledore suggested.

"Certainly. Later Shorty," Draco said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now Miss Granger. I assume you've made absolutely sure that your particular "feat of magic" will cause no harm?"

"Yes sir. You and I will drink the antidote beforehand so that we can assure no harm will come to anyone. No worries, headmaster."

"Very well. I look forward to this evening. Have a good day of classes."

Leaving his office, Hermione smiled.

_He knows I'm doing some kind of magical potion, but not that I'll be doing it all wandless. This is going to be great_

Around seven that Friday evening, the students of Hogwarts eagerly gathered in the great hall to see what feats the seventh years would exhibit. First up was a Hufflepuff named Ayden Foote (the highest ranking Hufflepuff). With graceful waving of his wand, he started off by raining flower petals from the ceiling, that turned into snowflakes, that finally ended up as pieces of bubblegum that plopped to the floor.

Turning to the staff table, he said "Professor Sprout, could you hold on to your chair please?"

Muttering a spell and pointing his wand, Professor Sprout with her sitting in her chair, was gracefully levitated and floated across the room to the platform where Ayden was. Upon landing, Ayden said "Orchideas" and a bunch of flowers popped out of the end of his wand and were presented to the blushing professor. Ayden bowed and the students applaused.

The evening continued, with many "oooh" and "ahhhs" from the first years. This also gave the staff an opportunity to see how their charges peformed before their NEWTS. The last three were Harry, Draco, and Hermione. Harry's act was simple but impressive. He conjured a powerful stag patronus that trotted about the room. Even the seasoned seventh-years watching were impressed, as some of them had yet to cast a patronus. To finish his exhibition, Harry muttered "anima" then barely touched his forehead with his wand. He transformed into hawk, flew around the great hall and landed on the staff table in front of Dumledore. Seconds later he returned to human form sitting cross legged on top he table. He shook hands with Dumbledore then hopped down and joined the crowd. The applause he received was the most so far.

Now everyone was sitting on edge waiting to see what the head boy and girl would do. Draco stood on the platform and disappeared with a small pop. He reappeared a second later behind the staff table. Dissapearing again, he appeared behind Ginny, giving her a peck on the cheek. He continued in this manner for several minutes, no one knowing where he would show up. This was a first class exhibition in apparation, and Draco had perfected it. His last apparation had him ending up the same place Harry had, taking an apple from the bowl in front of Snape, biting into it, disappear, then show up again sitting next to Ginny.

Last but not least, Hermione was the platform setting up a medium sized table. She handed a cauldron to Professor Snape (earning her a raised eyebrow), ladle, stirring spoon, and various potion ingredients to various students about the room. She finally handed her wand to the first year named Glasser who she had helped out a couple of weeks ago.

"Could you hold this please? I won't be needing it," Hermione said.

"What will you be doing Miss Granger?" Mr. Glasser asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Mr. Glasser, soon enough," she replied with a wink.

She nodded to Dumbledore, who nodded in return. Snape and McGonagall looked each other questioningly.

_What is she up to?_ they both wondered.

What she did shocked everyone. She started performing wandless magic! Even McGonagall and Snape stood up, wanting a better view. No student in recent memory had demonstrated a proclivity for it. No one even knew she was studying the subject. Arm slightly extended, palm up, she said concentrated hard saying "Accio cauldron!"

The cauldron flew from Snape's surprised hands to Hermione's waiting ones. Placing it on the table, she 'accio-ed' the remaining implements from around the room and ingredients and started the potion. The crowd was mesmerized as Hermione twirled her finger above the cauldron making the spoon stir the potion. Looking at her watch, testing the potion with a thermometer, Snape felt a sense of pride watching her.

_Wandless, yes wandless magic and look at the care she takes with the potion. Now if I only knew what you are brewing?_ Snape thought.

Looking at Mr. Glasser in the front row, she asked him smiling,

"Ready Mr. Glasser?"

He silently nodded his head, eyes wide.

"Okay, I would request that everyone please stay seated," she said.

Seeing that the potion was ready, she looked straight at Snape while extending her arms, placing her hands together above the cauldron, she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ McGonagall mused.

She spread her arms to the sides, and a gentle lavender fragrance wafted around the room. Snape immediately knew what potion she had brewed.

_Cheeky gir_! he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The potion she had wandlessly brewed and cast about the room was a simple, harmless sleeping potion that would last for 5 minutes. Hermione and Dumbledore had drunk the antidote before the exhibition before the show.

"Well, Miss Granger. I would dare say you surprised us all. I'm not sure how your head of house is going to react at being put to sleep. Wandless magic? I didn't even know you were studying the craft. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Hermione took a chair, placed it on the platform, then took a seat. Leaning back, she propped her feet on the table looking again at her watch. Another couple of minutes and they, well, everyone should be waking up. With her hands behind her head, feet propped up, she watched everyone wake up. Yawning and stretching as if they had taken a good nap, every sleeper in the great hall looked in astonishment at Hermione.

Hermione spoke,

"The lesson in this is as follows: With focused study and determination, can you see what one small witch can do? Remember what all of us showed you this evening, and within seven years of hard work, you'll be doing the same. Accio wand, thanks Mr. Glasser."

With thunderous applause that startled Hermione, she made her way to Dumbledore to shake his hand.

_Congratulations, Hermione. Impressive indeed_. Snape thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At breakfast the next morning, students were dressed for the day to go to Hogsmeade. The great hall was still buzzing over the exhibition the previous night. Students and professors had been impressed. They couldn't decide what was better: Draco's flawless-and-made-it-look-easy apparation act, Harry's awesome patronus, or Hermione's wandless magic display. Speaking of which, she walked through the doors, turned around, waved towards them and they shut.

_Now she's just showing off_. Snape thought in amusement as he watched her stroll to her place at the table.

Ron echoed Snape's thoughts as he said, "Now you're just showing off, 'Mione."

"I'm sorry Ron. I was just so worried last night that I might not pull it off. It was so hard to learn to do. I just need to make sure I'm not dreaming I'm doing it." Hermione replied, as she summoned the pitcher of pancake syrup to her. "Let's eat so we can head to Hogsmeade."

This trip to town, Snape didn't mind too much being an escort. It gave him a chance to "keep an eye" on the students, one in particular. He had learned some things about Hermione so far this term, that weren't displeasing to him. Putting the images of her and Victor's sexual antics in a pensive weeks ago, he reviewed to himself:

_The tangibles…hmmm…let's see… she likes music, reading (obviously), daisies, chocolate and raspberries. She took up flying, and did well at that too. She enjoys and excels at potions. And she's certainly easy on the eyes…_

He knew there was more to her than that, and he intended to find out.

_Now the intangibles..hmm…_

At The Three Broomsticks, he took a seat in a corner where he could "keep an eye" on the students. He caught the tail end of a conversation Hermione had been having with Draco.

"…and that's what fishing is. I can't believe you've never done it," Hermione said.

"And you did this kind of thing regularly?" Draco asked.

"Yes, me and Dad used to do it all the time. And the taste of the fish you've just caught, while cooking it next to the creek you've caught it in…well, it's hard to describe. You really should try it one day," Hermione replied.

A scream from outside the shop broke him from his reverie. He looked through the window up to see students and residents running from the far end of the street. Harry bolted from the shop, is friends close at his heels, all of them with wands at the ready.

"Deatheaters.." he heard Harry mutter.

The death eaters didn't hesitate. Neither did the students. Within seconds, curses and hexes were flying. Adults shouted commands, and Snape was startled when he saw Hermione stumble to the ground. She had only tripped over Ron's foot. After 10 minutes of back and forth casting, neither side wanted to give in. Draco then disappeared and popped up again behind the group of death eaters. Then Harry did too.

Harry shouted "EVERTE STATUM" as a surprised death eater went flying. In midair, Ron shouted "INCENDIO" and the death eater was bound head to toe in magically strong ropes. Snape was casting stunner after stunner until he heard "flipendo" from behind him and Snape found himself flipping through the air. Hitting the ground hard, had had the breath knocked out of him. Knowing that on the ground was the not the best place to be, he got up just in time to dodge a curse then see Hermione get hit with "Stupefy." Ron was enraged.

"RELASHIO" he yelled as flames shot from his wand. They caught the robes of the nearest death eater on fire, and that gave Ginny time to "Ennervate" Hermione. Then just as Hermione jumped up, Ginny was hit by a stunning spell.

"Ginny!" was heard from Draco who was 20 feet away. "BOMBARDA" was heard and a wayward spell blasted the wall by the fighting students.

Debris rained on Ron, Hermione, Snape and stunned Ginny. A large piece of wall caught Ron in the head and down he went. Draco and Harry were making progress with the death eaters on their end, trying to make their way to their friends. Dumbledore had showed up with some aurors, and it looked that this fight was over. But not yet. Quicker than anyone could guess, one of the death eaters Harry had been fighting disappeared then reappeared right in front of Ron, Snape, and Hermione.

"Expelliarmus" he shouted to Snape whose wand flew from his surprised hands.

"Diffindo" he yelled to Ron, who had just got up, then went down with again with huge gash in his leg. Hermione was about to cast a protection charm on the group when "Impedimenta" was heard. Hermione fought the spell, but was unsuccessful. Hermione was enraged and frustrated at the same time.

_Where are the rest of the damned aurors_?

Ron, Ginny, and Snape were down. Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore were down the street making their way to the embattled group. The protection spell was still in her mind when "Crucio" was heard. Hermione fell to the ground in unbearable agony. She writhed on the ground, suffering horrific torture on every inch of her body. She felt as if she was being burned and stabbed at the same time everywhere. She was unable to think or hear or see anything through the pain, unable to see that Snape in fury had recovered and sent the death eater flying through the air.

Then just like that, it was all over. The ones still standing made their way to the hurt ones, reviving Ginny and healing Ron. All they could do was watch as they knelt by Hermione as the crucio spell effects subsided. Harry was stroking her head while Ron held her hand. She was still tucked into a fetal position, shaking uncontrollably, hands digging into the earth. Her tears were flowing, but no sound was coming from her. Snape had been hit with crucio many times, and his heart broke for her knowing the agony she was in. There was no potion or counter-spell for any of the unforgivable curses. At that moment he would have given anything for one. After a couple of eternal minutes, Hermione whimpered then tried to sit up.

"I can't move …" she croaked.

"Shh, it's alright. Don't try," Harry soothed.

"Yeah, just try and relax Mione," Ron assured.

Rolling on to her back, sniffling and shivering and dazed, she said,

"I'm so tired Harry."

Dumbledore spoke up, "We need to get the injured students to the infirmary immediately."

To the astonishment of small group gathered, Snape marched to Hermione and gently picked her up.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Cradling her in his arms, he hurried towards the direction of the castle. He looked down to say something to her, but she was already asleep.

_She fell asleep in my arms. Too bad it had to happen this way._

Snape deposited her to the infirmary then quickly walked to his own room, unable to avoid the stares he was receiving.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes," Ron said.

"He was carrying, no, cradling her" (earning a snort from Ron) "and it seemed it was like he was concerned?" Harry ventured.

When Snape got to his room, he noticed a strange scent on his robes. It was certainly nothing he owned. He put the robes to his face and breathed deep. He picked up a smoky smell (from the fight), a dirt smell, then ever so faint, the smell of lavender.

Sunday morning, the school was still abuzz from the attack in Hogsmeade. Equally intriguing was the talk of Snape, whose spark of caring towards Hermione was probably a big surprise as the death eaters. The topic of gossip entered the great hall for breakfast, arriving with his usual glare. He sat to eat, not looking around or speaking to anyone. Hermione limped slightly coming through the doors, taking her place at the table.

"Alright there 'Mione?" Harry asked noticing her grimace a little as she took her seat.

"Yeah, it's probably just a residual effect from the crucio," she replied.

The morning post then started arriving and Hermione's heart froze as Pavel, Viktor's hawkish-owl landed on her shoulder. Giving him a treat, he flew away again. She took the parcel, left the table and swore she could hear her heart beating in her chest.

They never saw Hermione the rest of the day. They knew she would most likely be in her room. Sunday evening arrived and the usually punctual Hermione had not arrived to tutor her first-year group. They sought out Ginny, the prefect they could find and asked about "Miss Granger."

"She didn't show?" Ginny asked them. "That's odd. I'll find out and let you know later. You had best head back to your common rooms."

Ginny headed towards Hermione's room.

By coincidence, McGonagall was heading to Hermione's room as well. After passing through the common room, they got to her private door.

"Conclave" McGonagall muttered and the door opened.

The room was dark, the fireplace was lit, and Hermione was sitting in a large chair by the fire.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

There was no answer. They approached the chair and discovered why she was so quiet. A half-drunk bottle of fire whiskey was on a table next to the chair, a small glass sitting in her lap. Unconscious, her chin was slumped onto her chest and she was snoring.

"What set this off? Hermione doesn't drink this stuff," Ginny asked.

"This, I suppose," McGonagall pointed to a parcel from the Krums.

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

_**We were going through Victor's belongings and thought you would enjoy the memories of letters and pictures you two shared. He also included you in his last will and testament, enclosed here, so please peruse it at your convenience and feel free to consult us or the solicitor listed. Pavel is yours now. Please keep in touch. **_

_**Sincerely, Nikolai and Tatiana Krum**_

The trail of letters and pictures led to the fireplace where she had been burning them apparently while drinking, until she passed out. She was still holding the last letter she had written him. Harry, Ron, and Draco entered the room as well.

"Where did she get the bottle?" Ron asked, getting a poke in the ribs from Harry.

A loud lingering snore from Hermione prompted Harry to say,

"We really should get her in bed."

She was limp as a rag doll when Harry picked her up and laid her in bed. McGonagall took the bottle of fire whiskey and ordered everyone to get to their rooms. Looking back one last time at Hermione, she rolled her eyes at another loud snore, she left the room.

_When it rains it pours, so the saying goes_. she thought sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday afternoon, Hermione awoke with a four-alarm headache. Her mouth was totally void of any moisture and she felt like vomiting. A lot. Looking at the sun in the window, she looked to her clock, squinting her eyes through a hung-over haze. It was past noon!

_SHIT! I've missed 3 classes!_ She bolted out of bed, tripping over her blanket. _Fuck! _

She went to the bathroom to start a shower. She noticed a note on her vanity.

**Miss Granger**

**Please come to my office when you wake up. I would advise that you pay a visit to your concerned friends to let them know that you are "alive".**

**Professor McGonagall**

_Oh, how embarrassing! The last thing I remember was sitting in my chair, tossing those parchments of heartbreak into the fire. That whiskey burned going down too._ she mused washing her hair.

Feeling a lurch in her stomach, she bent over and threw up. Alot.

Her friends were in class, so she would see them at dinner.

_Food, ugh._

Trudging to McGonagall's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in" was heard from the other side. She opened the door and McGonagall waved her to a chair.

"Tea Miss Granger?" she offered.

"Yes. I think," she took a cup and sipped.

_Hope this stays down_!

"How do you feel this afternoon Miss Granger?"

"Horrid. As I should, ma'am."

"Ahem, yes well, I am in at a position yet again where I don't quite know what to do. As you are of age, you may consume whatever food or drink you please. However, you are a student and you drunk yourself unconscious in your room. As head girl, you know no alcohol is permitted on school grounds."

"Yes professor."

"On the other hand, you have been through more in the past few months than should be allowed for anyone. We all thought you had started feeling better, then this. What exactly happened?"

"The parcel from the Krums had letters and photos of us. It also had his will that had me included in it. Between the parcel and the attack Saturday, I just snapped I guess. I can assure you this will not happen again."

"What? The whiskey? Missing classes?"

"Well, I'll never get drunk again to point of passing out and missing a half day of classes. How I feel right now is enough deterrent for that. As to the sadness, I have no idea when that will fade. I'm trying my best not to let the gloom and doom I feel sometimes take over."

"Please Hermione, you know the staff is here for the welfare of the students and is available anytime. You could have possibly found another way to vent your frustration than into that bottle. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_She sounds like my mother_!

"Now you must deal with the repercussions. It has been decided that you serve detention with the teachers whose classes you missed, a week each. Three I believe, Professors Snape, Vector and Flitwick. See them after dinner to arrange the times."

"Yes professor."

McGonagall went around her desk and sat next to Hermione. Putting her hand on her shoulder she said,

"Remember Hermione, myself and the rest of the staff plus your friends are here for you. Don't keep these emotions pent up. We can't have a repeat performance of yesterday, although I truly am sorry for all that you have gone through."

"Thank you. Anything else professor?"

"No, that is all. You may go now."

At dinner that night, Hermione was quiet, but it didn't bother the gang that much. They were getting quite used to her erratic mood swings. As dinner was concluding, she told the group,

"Can you all come to the music room tonight at eight? There's something I need to get off my chest. That is, if you still feel like putting up with me. I'd tell you more, but now I have to go to detention."

"Put up with you? What kind of talk is that?" Harry asked.

"Of course we'll be there. Eight sharp," said Ron.

At six that evening she started her detention with Professor Flitwick, which involved writing essays and grading first year papers. This is what she do would all this week, with Prof. Vector's detention next week, then wrapping up with Prof. Snape.

_No telling what the hell he has planned! _

When it was nearing eight, she was dismissed and she left to go to her room. She grabbed some sheet music and went to the music room. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were waiting. Draco and Ginny were holding hands quietly talking about something.

_Now that's interesting_! she thought with a smile.

Taking a seat at the piano bench, she started:

"I have had a talk with Prof. McGonagall about my behavior the past couple of months. I have been incredibly moody and my behavior has been at times unseemly. I know that some days it seems like I'm happy and everything's okay, then the next day I'm, depressed and drinking myself into oblivion," she said.

"Well Mione with all that has-," started Ron.

"Please Ron, let me finish. To my immense embarrassment, the staff has taken note of my behavior and is worried. I'm not sure I can take another of McGonagall's lectures. Well, that stops now. Tonight. No more miss-pity-party-granger. I'm finding useful outlets for my frustration, and this is one of them. Playing music and singing. It took weeks for my parents to track down this piece of sheet music and send it to me. I want to play it for you as my apology for my behavior."

Hermione said. "It's called 'Everything'."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed someone had paused outside the door and wasn't sure if they were still there. Just barely seeing the very corner of a black robe peep at the bottom corner of the doorway,

_Whoever is there, they don't hide very well. Should I say something_?

Opening his mouth to say something, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

**I can be an asshole of the grandest kind**

**I can withhold like it's going out of style**

**I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone**

**Who is as negative as I am sometimes**

**I am the wisest woman you've ever met**

**I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected**

**I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen and **

**you've never met anyone **

**Who is as positive as I am sometimes**

**You see everything you see every part**

**You see all my light and you love my dark**

**You dig everything of which I'm ashamed**

**There's not anything to which you can't relate**

**And you're still here**

**I blame everyone else & not my own partaking**

**my passive aggressive-ness can be devastating **

**I'm terrified and mistrusting and you've never met anyone**

**Who is as closed down as I am sometimes**

**You see everything you see every part**

**You see all my light and you love my dark**

**You dig everything of which I'm ashamed**

**There's not anything to which you can't relate**

**And you're still here**

**What I resist persists and speaks louder than i know**

**What i resist you love no matter how low or high I go**

**I am the funniest woman that you've ever known**

**I am the dullest woman that you've ever known**

**I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known and **

**you've never met anyone**

**Who is as everything as I am sometimes**

**You see everything you see every part**

**You see all my light and you love my dark**

**You dig everything of which I'm ashamed**

**There's not anything to which you can't relate**

**And you're still here**

"Well?" Hermoione asked when she finished. Her friends were speechless for a few seconds.

"Wow 'Mione, I knew you could play, but, wow," said Harry.

"Hermione, that was smashing. Really," Said Ron.

"Mione, I loved it. Do you have any more?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, well, kind of… I have some songs, but they are hard to play. Emotionally I mean. Maybe at some point later in time you can hear them, when I don't feel like screaming when I play them. Besides, they don't sell this type of muggle music anywhere in the wizarding world, so I enlist the help of my parents to help me get them. It takes a while to get them. When I get some, I'll let you know. But I do have lots of classical music, would you like to hear some?" she asked.

Hermione laughed as the group politely declined, she knew that they didn't care for it. Snape left at that point.

_Severus, it's official. You are now a stalker, or out of your mind, or both. What in blazes am I doing? All because of her_.

Hermione bid her friends good night, but she stayed and played some of her favorite classical pieces for hours. It was close to midnight when she finished.

_I may not get **over** this year, but I might get **through** it, I hope_. Hermione thought closing the piano lid.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two weeks later at dinner, Hermione was contemplating her impending detention with Prof. Snape, with the help of her friends of course.

"Maybe you'll have to cut up slugs for two hours," suggested Ginny.

"Or he'll legilimens you for two hours," Ron added.

"What about some outrageously long essay about the importance of proper behavior?" a smirking Harry offered.

"From Snape? That's rich!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah Harry, good one," Ginny said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Hermione said. _Will it?_

"Anyway, enjoy quidditch practice, you lot, I have some first years to tutor, then detention. See you in the morning."

Hermione had given a lot thought to playing quidditch again. She missed the play and the flying sometimes, but she didn't feel like her heart was in it quite yet. She also felt like a quitter, but her parents had practically begged her not to play anymore after her "brush with death" as her mom had said.

_Just a smidge dramatic, mum_.

As Hermione was leaving the great hall, Ginny ran to catch up to her. "Hermione! Wait up!"

"What's up Ginny?"

"Can we talk later…in private… in your room, after you're done tonight?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Sure Gin. I'll be done about nine. Is that alright?"

"Yes and thank you sooo much."

Detention that first night was not as bad as her friends had predicted. She graded papers and prepared potion ingredients, slug free. Snape barely said 10 words the whole two hours, looking at her from time to time, and Hermione's only words were the necessary "Yes sir" or "No sir." When nine o'clock approached, Snape broke the silence with,

"You may go. Same time tomorrow, Miss Granger."

Hermione arrived at the heads student entrance to a pacing Ginny.

"How was detention?"

"Not bad. He kept me busy. I was daydreaming a lot. Now what do you want to talk about?" she said as they entered her room.

The two young women settled comfortably in chairs by the bay window.

"Okay. Spill Ginny."

"Alright. Umm..whatdoyouthinkofDraco?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Huh? Repeat that please." Hermione asked.

"What do you think of Draco?" Ginny asked calmly that time.

"I think he's great. He transformed from a total horse's ass to good friend. You like him, don't you?" Hermione helped.

Not long before the conversation between the two started, Snape was "de-briefing" Dumbledore about Hermione's detention.

"Albus, what do you want me to say? It was quiet." Snape said. "I tried some light legilimens, but light mind you, because had I probed deeper, she would have sensed the intrusion and we would be having a altogether different discussion right now. Because her mind is so strong her thoughts are "hanging out there" so to speak. She's not trained in the mind arts, so she thought she was merely daydreaming. I saw nothing disturbing. There were images of her friends, the tutoring she's doing, some flying around on her broom, and images of sheet music." Snape replied irritated with himself.

"Calm down, Severus. I know you have no interest in the lives of students, and I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't necessary. So she behaved normally?"

"Yes, Albus, she behaved normal. What did you expect? She was a bit subdued, but that's how students usually are once they pass through my doors. It's my scintillating personality, I assume. She didn't lash out, start bawling or complain. Now, is that all?"

"Yes Severus, keep up the good work. Have a pleasant evening." Dumbledore replied.

When he settled in his bed in his private chambers, he finally let out a deep breath of relief. Hermione's behavior might have been alright, but his was not. Not at least on the outside. On the inside, he was a storm of emotion. It started when she strolled into his classroom every morning. His sensitive nose was bombarded with her scent. Lavender and strawberries to that morning be exact.

_Merlin's robe, what a fragrance! Her warm brown eyes when she looked at me, how she licked her lips while grading the parchment, and she probably had no idea what it did to me when she started stretching and that little groan came out. It's sensuality bottled up like a potion. And I can't believe I'm thinking these things._

After Hermione left, he wanted quite frankly more of her. To see more of her, hear more of her.

_This is crazy, not to mention dancing around decency. I'm just going to peek in then leave. That's it_.

Leaving his bed, he took a little floo powder, just enough to peek his face through a fire. In a second he was looking out into her room, where he saw Hermione and Ginny talking by the window. He was completely unnoticed. This is where we rejoin the two young ladies' conversation:

"I think he's great. Do you wonder why he's the only person who can call me shorty and get away with it? He transformed from a total horse's ass to good friend. You like him, don't you?" Hermione asked.

_Who?_ Snape wondered.

"Lucius Malfoy going to prison is the best thing that happened to Draco. He's free now to be the man we all know he can be. I know he likes you, he told me. And yes, we think it's great. You don't have to feel funny to be with him. Go for it." Hermione said.

"Umm, Mione, speaking of going for it, Harry and Ron wanted me to ask you something. Please don't get upset, but they wanted me to ask you if you are ready to start dating again."

"What?"

"Hermione, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but there are dozens of blokes here just waiting for a sign from you," Ginny said.

"Sign for what?"

"When you're _eligible_ again, Ron's words, sorry."

"Oh merlin's robe Ginny! I don't know! I haven't even thought about it!"

"I'm sorry to upset you. I'll be leaving now," she started to leave.

"No, Ginny. Don't leave. I'm not mad, just a bit self-conscious suddenly. I haven't talked about this with anyone yet. I just don't know about dating yet."

"I'll tell you this much: There is a whole Gryffindor group of girls ready and willing to set you up with someone. And like I said, a whole school full of blokes just waiting for an opportunity. Ayden Foote is asking around trying to find out about what flowers you like," Ginny said pointedly.

_Foote? That Hufflepuff puff of a boy_? Snape thought jealously.

"Ayden Foote? The seventh year prefect? I had no idea!"

_Of course, you have no idea you dolt, you've been walking around with blinders on_. Hermione thought.

"I do know this Ginny. I'm afraid they're all going to be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because I really have no interest in dating any boys at this school."

"What? Why?"

"I've come to realize I really prefer older men."

_Am I dreaming? _thought Snape.

"Oh Hermione, you can't mean that!"

"Yes, I do. Older men know how to treat women. They know how to stimulate me both intellectually and physically. It's hard to explain, but I feel more comfortable with older men."

_What light through yonder window breaks!_ thought Snape.

"What are you going to do 'Mione?"

"Well I know I can't barricade myself in this room. I'll just play it by ear and deal with things as they come along."

Ginny yawned. "On that note, Gin, I'll say good night. Are going to be alright? I mean, about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Talking helped, so thanks. We don't mean to pry, we just get concerned. We don't want to see you alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you, and Harry, and-"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know." Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really. It's getting close to curfew, so you had better be heading back."

The two hugged and Ginny left. Snape was glad he had stayed for the conversation. She liked older men!

_Now, just how old is the question? Is 36 too old? _Snape mused.

Hermione emerged from the loo in her black silky knee length gown. Snape observed her get into bed, pull the covers up, then kick them away. She flopped onto her belly, propped herself up on her elbows, and said softly to a sleeping Crookshanks next to her,

"Crooks, who's gonna love me?" Hermione asked the sleeping feline. Snape knew the answer. His face then disappeared.

The next evening, Snape had an idea. She wanted intellectual stimulation? He would oblige. A potion she had never worked on in class and a strategically placed a copy of Potions Monthly at the corner of his desk where she would see it would get the ball rolling. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

She walked in. Tonight the fragrance that greeted him was that of roses and honey.

_Mercy me_. Snape thought.

"Miss Granger. You will be assisting me with brewing a special potion this evening."

He noticed her eyebrows raise a little.

"Yes professor."

"Could you clear this table while I gather the ingredients?" Snape asked.

"Of course sir."

Snape slyly noted her pick up the magazine when he went to the closet. She was about to put it on his bookshelf when she took a second glance at a headline on the cover: **_A Cure For Crucio? The Debate Over Hellebore Continues. See page 14._**

"Miss Granger? This potion will take up most of detention time, we need to get started."

"Yes sir. I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Please sir, may I read this tonight and return it tomorrow?"

"On one condition Miss Granger. Tell me why. That periodical is slightly advanced for students to understand."

Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

_Oh really?_ Hermione mused.

"That may be true sir, but there is an article that interests me."

"Oh? Which one would that be?"

_Does he actually want to talk to me?_

Hermione was hesitant to answer.

"Tut tut, Come now, Miss Granger. I won't bite. I want to hear what you have to say."

_I don't believe it! _she thought.

"Sir, do you remember earlier in the year I said I had an idea but wasn't willing to discuss it at the the time?"

"Yes?"

"It involves developing a potion to counter and eventually develop a resistance to crucio."

"My, that's ambitious Miss Granger. How's the study coming along?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid."

"How so?"

"It's all in my notes sir. It's hard to explain."

"I see you brought your bag. Let's see them Miss Granger." She smiled as she retrieved her bag.

Spreading her extensive notes on the table, she started,

"Well, I've run into a problem with the hellebore reacting……"

They discussed her ideas the whole detention time. Snape was pleasantly surprised. Her ideas were smart, fresh and intriguing. He was enchanted. Was it the way she kept tucking her hair behind her ears, or when she bit her bottom lip? The roses and honey fragrance was making him crazy. Seeing her reach all over the table, he was cognizant of her small, graceful hands, toned arms and her blouse that had the top buttons undone just enough for him to catch a glance of her ample cleavage.

_And who is this detention for? You're torturing yourself, you sneaky bastard!_

"Professor? It's close to nine," Hermione said gathering her notes, breaking him out of his musing.

"So it is. Till tomorrow Miss Granger. Good evening."

Hermione froze. _Did he just say good evening? I can return the favor_.

"Good night professor. Thank you."

Hermione left the potions dungeon with her mind swimming.

_I got to talk to a potions master about my idea! Granted it was Snape, but we did talk. For two solid hours. Snark free at that. And was he looking down my shirt?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The week of detention with Snape had gone well. Snape was sure Hermione felt comfortable enough around him, and the idea pleased him. Hermione was glad for the intelligent conversation. She had talked about her potions ideas, graded first and second year work as well, made potions for the infirmary and got a look at Snape's extensive library. Thursday night when he assigned Hermione to arrange the books, she took one look at the tomes and uttered, "Oh my God." Snape chuckled softly. The way she walked to the books, caressed them while licking her lips, it seemed she was lustful over them.

_If she can get that way about a bunch of books, imagine what can happen….Severus, easy there. Take your time man. She's just beginning to trust you._

Friday morning at breakfast, Hermione asked about Quidditch. Her friends all looked at each other.

_Oh?_ they all thought.

"Our reserve chaser has been okay. We lost to Ravenclaw last game as you know and have to play Hufflepuff again. Are you interested?" Ron ventured.

"Maybe."

"Well, practice is today after lunch, you remember, our free period. It's cold, so dress warm. Hope to see you there, Mione," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at the group and stood up. This did not go unnoticed by Snape. She really looked good when she smiled.

"Coming Harry? We have a potions test."

She looked over to the staff table and gave Snape a small grin. He nodded back.

**_Later that day_**

Hermione sat and stared at her broom for a full ten minutes before picking it up and going to the quidditch pitch. The rest of the team was already there. They knew not to make a big deal about it, as Hermione was feeling self-conscious enough these days, so Ron casually continued quidditch strategy, or what he called "battle plans." Practice went well, and Hermione was a little hesitant, but she flew well and left the pitch feeling better about herself than she had in a long time.

After practice, she sauntered down the corridors to her room, daydreaming about nothing in particular. Taking her hair down, the voice of Snape behind her startled her out of her deliberation.

"Sir! You startled me!"

"My apologies Miss Granger. Practice went well?" Her hair was windblown. She was panting slightly, flushed pink from the cold and her eyes were bright.

_Charming!_

"Yes sir, it was fun. I look forward to the match tomorrow."

"You're playing then?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, good luck then. See you this evening, Miss Granger."

That evening was the last night of detention with Snape. In all honesty, it did not seem like detention to either the professor or the student. Tonight would be the culmination of what Snape had dubbed "The Trust Building Process." He needed to visit the apothecary in Diagon Alley to replenish his supply for class, that part was true. He could have waited until Saturday to go, but that would mean two things: he would miss the quidditch match and miss a prime opportunity to be alone with Hermione again. Plotting yet again, he asked permission to take Hermione on his apothecary visit Friday evening. It was granted. So when she arrived at his class for the last detention, he said,

"I hope you dressed warmly, Miss Granger. We will be going out for the evening."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to replenish my potions stock, and the apothecary in Diagon Alley is really the only proper place to get all the materials I need. You are to accompany me. So are you dressed warmly?"

"No sir, I suppose not."

"Very well, go fetch the appropriate clothing then we will go."

She rushed from the room. A few minutes later she returned with a heavy cloak and sweater.

"We will apparate there. Have you apparated that distance yet?"

"No sir."

"Take my hand then. I'll apparate us together."

She hesitated as he held a hand out.

"Come come Miss Granger, don't you trust me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

She sighed, took his hand and they disappeared with a pop. They arrived in front of a bookshop. Hermione, new to apparating, stumbled a bit as they arrived. She was steadied by Snape, his hand on the small of her back.

"You'll get used to it," he added.

"I believe the apothecary is that way, sir," she said pointing down the street.

"So it is."

They arrived at the apothecary and split the list to make shopping faster. A half hour later, shopping done, bags in hand, Snape asked casually,

"Miss Granger. As I am a tad thirsty, would you mind if we stopped for a brief time to get some refreshments? I know you must have friends to get back to."

"Not at all sir, that would be great. I must confess that when I went back to my room, I grabbed some money. I am out of some things and was going to ask if we could stop and get them while we were here."

"Where would like to go Miss Granger?"

"Hmm, let's see. First the candy shop and then Fortescues for drinks and ice cream? They do have the best," Hermione declared.

"Lead the way, madam."

Hermione chuckled at the teasing propriety.

At a new store called The Sweet Tooth, Hermione replenished her own stock of white chocolate candy bars, cherry lollipops and chocolate-covered raspberries. She made small talk with the clerk, who was obviously flirting.

_And if I'm not mistaken, she's flirting back! _ he realized jealously.

"My parents would have a fit over this candy," she quipped to Snape.

At Fortescues, Snape ordered a warm apple cider, while Hermione ordered a treat called "Death By Chocolate Ice Cream Sundae." They sat a table and enjoyed the treat. Hermione took a bite, groaned and said,

"Death by chocolate, they're right. I could die happy right now. You should really taste this sir."

"I'll take your word for it, Miss Granger."

Was she ever enjoying the ice cream! The way she was eating it was positively alluring. And from the looks she was getting from the other patrons, she had no idea that what she was doing was so alluring.

She lapped any remaining chocolate off the spoon and licked her lips. She took the strawberries in the bowl and dipped them in the chocolate. He watched as her lips caressed the strawberries when she bit into them, then she attempted to catch some chocolate dribbling down her chin with her tongue. At that point, Snape was grateful for the robe he was wearing to hide his growing erection. It took all the effort he could muster to retain his composure.

_They should rename the treat Death By Erotic Ice Cream Sundae_.

Clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, he waited until she was finished.

"Are you quite through Miss Granger?"

"Yes, that was delicious. I'm glad we stopped in."

"It is time we started back. You have a match tomorrow and need your rest. We can leave from here. Shall we?" he held out his hand.

Her breath caught in her throat at the way he said 'shall we'. It almost sounded like a purr. They appeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Do you need help with this stuff Professor?"

"No. You should tend to your patrols then retire for the evening. Good luck again with the match tomorrow. Good evening Miss Granger."

She was almost disappointed that the evening had come to an end.

_See Ginny? This is why I prefer older men. Mature conversation, good manners and not trying to get in my knickers the whole time! _

She went to find the prefects supposed to be on patrol, talked with them then went to her room for a good night's sleep.

_She was in the shower, a man's hands lathering her body from behind. Slowly building the lather, he started at her neck. Moving his hands to her chest, the hands worked small circles around her hardening nipples then massaged her breasts. She moaned in pleasure when he softly kissed then nibbled her neck below her ears. She could feel his erection on her ass. His hands traveled down her stomach, lightly touching her sides with his fingertips, sending shivers throughout her aroused body from the tickling sensation. His hands lightly squeezed her ass then moved around the front. He pressed on her throbbing vaginal folds then a finger searched for her clit….She asked wantonly, _

"_Can we move this to the other room?" _

"_Shall we?" the voice purred in return._

Hermione bolted to a sitting position from her sleep. In a cold sweat, she realized how incredibly aroused she was. There was only one person she knew of that said "Shall we" like that.

_Merlin's shoelace, what a dream! Was there something in the ice cream? Had I kept on dreaming, I would have been shagging Professor Snape! And why am I not creeped out by the thought_?

She jumped out of bed, ran out of her room to the Gryffindor common room door, said, "Note bene" to the fat lady then rushed in. Noticing Harry and Ron she said, "Hi Harry, hi Ron" as she hurried to the girls dormitories. Getting to Ginny's bed she shook her saying, "Ginny, I have got to talk to you."

"Hermione Jane Granger, at three in the morning, this better be good."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saturday December 1st

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the headmaster's office discussing preparations for the Yule Ball. It would be held on the evening of December 19th, and the school was on holiday the next day. They had dozens of ideas but wanted to make this ball one to remember since it was their last year. Dumbledore asked Hermione to provide some musical entertainment on the piano, which she graciously accepted. After the meeting, they sought out the prefects to let them know of a planning meeting. Since very inclement weather had cancelled a quidditch match, most students were in the common rooms or library. Hermione and Draco were in an empty great hall with some parchment sketching out their plans for the ball. Snape walked by the hall to see Hermione standing on a bench pointing to a corner with Draco nodding and taking notes. He stopped and observed, not noticed by the two.

She had her arm outstretched and she wavered a bit.

"Alright there shorty?" Draco asked.

Snape snorted lightly at the name and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Drakey-poo. I'm fine. This bench is wobbly," Hermione retorted with his hated nickname.

Then they looked at each other and laughed. _Those two have come a long way_. She hopped from the bench and Snape took in the amusing shirt she was wearing this day. She had on a black t-shirt that had "Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon" in white letters on the front with a picture of a sleeping dragon on the back. After a while, the two left the hall and ran into Snape who pretended to just be walking by.

"So what are the stalwart head students up to this morning?" Snape asked.

The two looked at each other eyebrows raised and Draco said "Planning the Yule Ball sir," as Hermione turned talked to a first year about something.

"If you two will excuse me, I have something to attend to. Draco, Professor."

She jogged towards the Hufflepuff common area. Draco and the Professor stood talking for a few more minutes when they saw Hermione carrying an unconscious small first year Hufflepuff boy towards the infirmary.

"Draco, could you fetch Professor Sprout? This little lamb is one of hers," Hermione said with exasperation

"What happened here?" Snape asked. _Little lamb?_

"Some Hufflepuffs decided to hold quidditch practice in their room. It got out of hand. Excuse me professor," she continued towards the infirmary.

Soon after a group of Hufflepuffs were hurrying towards the infirmary to check on their housemate, met by Draco and Professor Sprout. Minutes later, Hermione and Draco left the infirmary with Hermione shaking her head.

"What were they thinking?" she said.

"They were bored, that's what McAllister said," Draco said looking to the window at the snowstorm blowing outside.

"Will she be alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir, she's awake. 'Bored' she says. Getting hit in the head with a bludger is nothing to play around with. Believe me, I know. I have tutoring to do now. See you later," she said walking off.

The rest of the weekend was quiet, too quiet and the restless students actually looked forward to classes. Monday morning in potions, Snape drawled,

"We will be continuing the study of short term memory potions. Turn to page 234 of your book. The use of hellebore had long been…."

After the lecture had concluded, Snape announced,

"We will be brewing this potion on December 19th. I suggest you study hard as this potion is difficult and you will be testing it on each other. It will be pass or fail. You are excused when you have cleaned your cauldrons and work area."

Monday evening found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library studying. A small mountain of books was on the table, parchment stacked in front of her. Unnoticed again, Snape was observing her from behind the restricted section.

"Shit, where are you?" she muttered under her breath.

Shuffling through the parchment, rifling through her bag, she stood up stretched and looked under the table. Aggravated, she waved her hand and the books moved aside. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Mione, one of these days you will have to show us how to do that," Harry said.

"Huh? Have you seen my little purple notepad? Show you what?" she said absently.

"The wandless magic stuff," Ron said.

"Stuff?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

_Uh oh. She's riled! Weasley, you know better!_ Snape thought.

"I'll have you know, Ronald, this "stuff" as you call it is difficult to learn and took me weeks to move so much as a feather. If you can be serious about it and focus I might consider showing you. I don't want to waste my time," she huffed.

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "Alright Mione, Calm down. I am genuinely curious, okay? Hey, isn't that the shirt Charlie gave you?"

"And on that note, I will be leaving this library. If Draco comes looking for me, I will be in the music room. The Headmaster gave me some music to sample for the Yule Ball. See you at breakfast. Good night."

Snape waited for a few minutes then went to what seemed now his usual place, the music room watching Hermione. She played through some classical pieces them some Christmas tunes. She stood, marked on some of the sheets, then left the room. Snape disillusioned himself quickly lest Hermione run into him. He caught a whiff of her fragrance this evening, the roses and honey again. She took a few steps, paused, glanced behind her, said "Hello?" quietly and waited. She shrugged then took off again quickly.

_She's not stupid Severus. She sensed someone's presence!_

The next Sunday Snape threw open the drapes to his window. It was sunny and cold. Snow blanketed the ground except where the sidewalk had been cleared. Snape recognized the familiar figure of Hermione returning from her morning jog. She didn't strip this morning as it was freezing, but she did stop in her normal spot and did a few yoga positions. Suddenly she watched as ball of snow sailed over her head. In a second she whipped her wand out of a holster on her right hip she had made. Snape whipped his wand out as well. Seconds later, she smiled and put her wand back. Snape opened the window ever so slightly to hear.

"Ron, you don't even want to go there!" Hermione shouted.

She laughed as a snowball hit her in the shoulder.

"Alright, let's dance," she said with a wicked grin.

Hopping behind a nearby tree for cover, she bent down to fashion snowballs of her own. Peeking from behind the tree, she launched some of her own. Snape heard Ginny squeal.

"Traitor!" Hermione shouted to her. For minutes there was a flurry of snowballs, some hitting her, some not.

"Harry, you can't hide for long! ACCIO INVISIBILTY CAPE!" Hermione shouted.

"HEY!" was heard from Harry.

Hermione laughed hard until a snowball hit her in the mouth. Spitting snow out, she shouted,

"Okay, no more Miss Nice Hermione." Even Snape had to smile at that comment.

She got behind the tree again and started fashioning a large ball of snow about two feet in diameter. Satisfied it was firm enough, she extended her hand, muttered a spell, and wandlessly levitated the giant snowball.

_Impressive! _Snape thought.

She said an incantation to make the large snowball accelerate and waved her arm towards the three. She hooted as they fled with the giant snowball just feet behind them. It was charmed to hit the closest person, who happened to be Ron because the snow bogged down his large feet. With a loud splat, it exploded on his shoulders throwing him face down in the snow. Hermione was doubled over with laughter, as were Harry and Ginny. Ron sat up in shock, covered in snow sputtering through a mouthful of the stuff.

"Mione, like I said, you have got to show us how you do that." Harry said.

_The next deatheater that crosses her path will have his hands full!_ Snape thought.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had watched the snowball fight from his office window. They too were laughing.

"I still can't get over her learning wandless magic," McGonagall said.

"It is an important advantage to have. I still think she needs additional instruction in the finer aspects, but she does have the basics down. Mr. Weasley can attest to that," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, did I tell you? She received an owl from Matthias Longley yesterday. He wants a sit down interview with her about the apprentice position she applied for at the ministry. She was thrilled. All she needs now is a recommendation from Severus. That would probably secure her appointment," she pondered worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about that Minerva. She should be able to secure the appointment on her own merits, with or without the recommendation."

"Why? Do you know something that I don't? Wait, don't answer that."

"I have an inkling that our dear potions professor has developed a certain, how shall I put it, affection in regards to Miss Granger."

"Oh Albus, that is preposterous. Severus? Towards a student? Miss Granger? That can't be."

"I can't confirm it yet, you know how Severus is, but we will see at the Yule Ball."

"Now Albus, what in the world do you have planned?"

"Nothing earth-shattering, I assure you. Let's just say I hope the professors have their dancing shoes on that night, Minerva."

"Oh dear."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was the morning of the potions test. The classroom was chattering when Snape glided into the room, robes billowing.

"We will review the text briefly then move on to brewing the potion. It takes over an hour to brew so let's review quickly then get to work. This test makes up a large part of your grade, so kindly pay attention to what you are doing. You may review with your partners, but the brewing portion is individual effort. The brewing will start in twenty minutes."

Harry and Hermione reviewed and quizzed each other, confident that the potion would be a success. After twenty minutes of review, Snape said,

"Collect your cauldrons and ingredients. The test will commence when everyone has returned to their tables."

After an hour, when Snape was confident that everyone's potions had heated to the correct temperature and color announced,

"Now one of each of the pair of you will drink the potion. The one that didn't drink will ask your partner random questions that they would ordinarily remember. If they can't think of it, you passed. Anything else is a failure. Begin."

Snape watched as Harry and Hermione flipped a galleon. Hermione took Harry's vial, shrugged and said,

"Bottom's up." she grimaced as she swallowed.

She grabbed Harry's arm. She knew what was wrong. Snape stood up when he heard Hermione say,

"Harry, this is not supposed to be-," but stopped when she grabbed her stomach, bent over and vomited the contents of her breakfast, and by the looks of it, last night's dinner as well all over Harry's shoes and bottom of his robe.

"What the hell?" Harry said grabbing his book to look. The 6 other students who drank vomited as well. Blaise Zabini was bent over as Draco was pleading and fanning him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The vomiting ceased for a minute.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES?" Snape roared.

He snatched his text, looked at it then marched to the ingredient cabinet. Taking out the asphodel he sniffed it then cursed loudly. The class froze until the vomiting started again.

"All ill students to the infirmary NOW. The others will clean up the mess in here. After that you are dismissed."

Snape lead the sick students towards the infirmary. Hermione and Blaise were supporting each other as Hermione vomited again. The others soon followed.

Dumbledore appeared to the sick green-in-the-face group as they got to the infirmary.

"Should I even ask Severus? This is your NEWT class is it not?"

Dumbledore asked as Ayden Foote vomited at his feet. Madame Pomfrey ushered the students inside. They received a calming and nausea potion then stayed an hour to ensure there were no more problems. Back in the potions room, Severus and Dumbldore were examining the ingredients.

"Headmaster, ALL the students would not have made such a grievous mistake in the brewing. I highly doubt Miss Granger would brew it wrong for her best friend to drink. This is my NEWT class after all. I believe the asphodel was defective. It's the only explanation for them all being ill with the same symptom at the same time."

"Hmm, I agree Severus. The apothecary must be notified immediately. You do that while I check in on the ill students." Snape nodded and left with the container of defective asphodel.

As the students left the infirmary an hour later, Hermione quipped to Blasie, "This of course would have to happen the day of the ball."

Hermione joined her friends at lunch, still a bit green in the face declining the food offered. She sipped juice carefully hoping that it stayed down.

"Mione, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, stop. It's not your fault that asphodel was defective. I'm fine now."

"We heard what happened. Gods, that must have been awful. Half the class throwing up," Ginny said.

"I heard Snape was furious," Ron said.

"That's putting it lightly. He threatened to hex the apothecary owner from here to China," Hermione said.

"I"ve seen him mad, but not this mad," Harry said.

"Can we talk about something else besides vomiting while we are eating? Like the ball?" Ginny ventured.

Hermione knew what was coming. "No Ginny, I have no date. Nor do I need one," Hermione said. "Really, I'm fine with it. I have to go now to make sure the house elves understand the final preparations for tonight. See you later. Ginny, Lavender, my room, 5 pm to get ready, right?" they nodded as Hermione left.

They all looked at each other. Hermione was the only one going dateless. It just seemed wrong!

"Such a travesty, that one is. The most eligible girl in school going dateless to the biggest event besides graduation." Seamus declared shaking his head.

Promptly at 5 pm, the wards on Hermione's room signaled the arrival of Ginny. She shouted "open" from the loo as Ginny, Lavender, and the addition of the Patil sisters entered her room. Arms filled with dress boxes and bags, they started chattering, fussing and styling hair. They gushed over each other's dresses and told naughty jokes about their dates. Close to eight pm, they emerged from Hermione's room. Draco and a set of twins from Ravenclaw were waiting on Ginny, Lavender and the Patil sisters.

"Ginny, you are beautiful. Simply beautiful," Draco admired handing her a rose. She blushed, kissed him on the cheek and joined him arm in arm waiting on the others.

"You look rather good yourself, Mr. Malfoy," His dress robe was striking.

Hermione walked out of her room last. Draco said softly, "You look absolutely stunning Shorty."

"Really Hermione, you do," Ginny declared.

"Thanks you two," she replied.

Harry and Ron arrived from the Hufflepuff rooms with their dates.

They walked in a circle around Hermione, nodding with approval.

"This meets with your approval, I take it? " she asked the boys teasingly.

"You look spectacular 'Mione. Every bloke tonight will kick themselves for not asking you to the ball," Ron said in earnest.

"Yes Hermione, you look beautiful this evening." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Those dress robes are smashing on you two," Hermione told Harry and Ron.

Looking to the boy's dates, she said, "You are lucky girls. Now, shall we go to our last Hogwarts ball?"

While this was happening, the staff had already arrived at the great hall. Hermione and Draco had done an astounding job on the hall. An illusion of snowflakes was drifting from the ceiling and decorated Christmas tress lined the walls. A black polished concert grand piano was in a corner. Lightly twinkling lights adorned the walls and the rafters. Christmas colored glitter powdered the floor and festive music was enchanted from somewhere. Long, colored satin streamers representing the four housed draped the long windows of the hall. A long decorated table to the right held enough delectable food and drink for an army. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape looked about the hall admiring the work done.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger have really outdone themselves. This is amazing," McGonagall said.

"Wouldn't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore challenged.

"I admit, it is impressive," Snape confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

Students trickled in after eight pm. The girls wore gowns of all colors and styles, with the males outfitted in elegant dress robes. After a while, Draco and Ginny walked through the doors followed by Harry and Ron. Last but not least, Hermione. Snape's breath audibly caught in his throat. His knuckles were white as they gripped his glass.

"Anything wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No Albus, I'm as right as rain." he said absently as his eyes followed Hermione as she made her way around the hall saying her hellos.

"What did I tell you?" Dumbledore said quietly to McGonagall.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. My goodness Albus, he looks smitten!" McGonagall whispered fiercely.

Hermione's gown was a simple but elegant black satin, spaghetti strap bodice gown that gracefully draped to just below her knees. The gown was complemented by a matching white pearl necklace and earrings. Half her hair was in a light bun, with the rest hanging down in billowing curls down to her hips. She showed no ill effects of the incredible amount of vomiting that had went on earlier that day.

_The young lady is absolutely stunning! Does the boy have any idea how lucky he is to have such a stunning creature on his arm?_ Snape thought.

"Albus, I see no one with Hermione. Do you know who the lucky young man is?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"If I'm not mistaken, she has no date. No one asked her," Dumbledore stated.

Snape's head whipped around in surprise to the two. "That is not possible," he blurted.

He blushingly realized what he said and quickly excused himself to the refreshment table.

_I'll never live that down_. Snape thought.

Dumbledore clinked his glass and got the attention of the occupants of the hall.

"Now that I have your attention, let me welcome you to the annual Hogwarts Yule Ball. Please give a round of applause to our head students, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for the amazing preparations to our great hall."

Hermione and Draco bowed slightly at the applause.

"As a twist, this year the professor staff will be required to dance as well."

The staff looked in astonishment at the Headmaster. No one expected this.

"However, the honor of the first dance will go to our head students. Draco and Hermione, take the floor please? Now enjoy the festivities. Happy Christmas to you all!" Dumbledore finished.

"Albus, why?" McGonagall asked.

Draco took Hermione's hand. "I'll be right back with him." Hermione winked at Ginny.

An orchestrated version of "Silent Night" was heard and Hermione and Draco gracefully glided around the floor. He led expertly with one hand on the small of her back and the other hand clasping her hand, while she rested her free arm on his shoulder, following gracefully. Polite applause was heard at the end of the dance, and Draco returned to Ginny.

_I had no idea she could dance like that_! Snape mused.

Hermione made her way to the piano and put a sheet of music in front of her. She started playing and singing:

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**_

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**_

_**Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir**_

_**And folks dressed up like Eskimos.**_

_**Everybody knows a turkey**_

_**and some mistletoe**_

_**Help to make the season bright**_

_**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**_

_**Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**_

_**They know that Santa's on his way**_

_**He's loaded lots of toys**_

_**and goodies on his sleigh**_

_**And every mother's child is gonna spy**_

_**To see if reindeer**_

_**really know how to fly.**_

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase**_

_**To kids from one to ninety-two**_

_**Although it's been said**_

_**many times, many ways**_

_**Merry Christmas to you.**_

As he looked to Hermione, Snape wasn't sure if he was under an enchantment or not. The staff knowingly looked to one another as they discretely observed Severus.

_Yes, a Granger kind of enchantment_.

Hermione smiled shyly as she played the last note. Snape admired her lightly glittered cheeks and the shy smile that lit up her face. Harry took her hand and they moved to the dance floor. Ron brought her a drink when the dance was over and the group of friends sat at a table. Ayden Foote went to her and bowed to her, handed her a daisy and held out his hand. He was a good dancer as well. After several more dances, Hermione went to the piano again. Playing and singing she started. Again the hall erupted in applause at the song's end. Evidently, it was the staff's turn to dance. Dumbledore took the floor with Hermione, McGonagall with Harry, and Snape with a girl from slytherin. He danced well, but looked uncomfortable nonetheless. Dumbledore and McGonagall were laughing as they danced with their partners.

_I should be dancing with her, not that barmy old wizard! Will this song ever end?_

At song's end, Hermione went to the refreshment table and got a cup of butterbeer and a handful of chocolate covered raspberries. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to face Professor Snape. Holding up her hand to indicate him to wait for her to finish her bite, she swallowed and asked, "Yes professor?"

"Miss Granger, would you honor me with a dance?"

"Certainly professor."

"Shall we?" he asked softly leading her to the floor.

_She said yes_! he thought.

_Shall we? Merlin, he said it_! she thought.

"Is it too warm in here Miss Granger? You are flushed."

"No, I'm quite comfortable thank you."

On the dance floor, Severus led her in the same manner that Draco had except that she unconsciously danced closer to Severus.

Severus started, "Miss Granger, you look ravishing this evening and are to be commended for the hall."

She looked shyly up at him and replied, "Thank you very much."

Her lilac musk fragrance was intoxicating. When they glided by her group of friends, they winked at her. She rolled her eyes slightly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My friends are winking at me sir. I'm about to throw my shoe at them."

"I see."

"I'm performing two more songs this evening. Any requests?"

"I'm sure whatever you play will do nicely. You play very well."

"Thank you again." Her eyes traveled up and down his body and she felt his lean muscles through his dress robe. He had lightly applied a stirring fragrance of some cologne that prompted her to ask,

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what's the cologne you are wearing? I can't place it."

He chuckled softly. "It's a fragrance of my own making."

"Oh. Its very nice."

_It's very nice? Granger, can you be any more lame_? she said to herself.

At the song's conclusion, they both found themselves wishing the song had lasted longer. Ayden Foote danced with her again, then Harry. Waiting for her to finish her drink, Snape approached Hermione again and it did not go unnoticed by the staff. This dance Hermione was a bit more relaxed, and looked at Severus more while smiling.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Granger?"

"Immensely. Please, while we are here on this floor, you can call me Hermione."

"As you wish Hermione."

"Can you keep a secret?" she suggested.

"That depends on the secret, Hermione."

She could have melted right there on the spot at the way he said "Hermione".

"Don't tell anyone, but I snuck a shot of Ogden's in with my ginger ale. It helps with the pain in my feet. These shoes are killing me."

"Your secret is safe with me, Hermione. Ogden's happens to be my favorite."

"I have another number to play. Will you excuse me." He nodded.

"Okay you lot. This is a lighthearted number that some of you might have heard before. Enjoy." She started:

_**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe last night.**_

_**She didn't see me creep**_

_**down the stairs to have a peep;**_

_**She thought that I was tucked**_

_**up in my bedroom fast asleep.**_

_**Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**_

_**Underneath his beard so snowy white;**_

_**Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_

_**If Daddy had only seen**_

**_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_**.

The crowd was entertained at the quirky song and Hermione captured Snape's heart when she winked at him during the song. Dumbledore didn't know what to be more amused over: the song lyrics, Hermione's wink to Severus or Severus' reaction to the wink. McGonagall was in a state of near shock at the turn of events. Snape smitten? With a student? With Hermione? At song's end Severus brought Hermione a drink to quench her thirst.

"Thank you. All this singing and dancing leaves me a bit parched."

"Another dance Hermione?"

"With such a fine dance partner, how can I refuse?" she replied coyly.

After the song ended, they reluctantly separated. Harry wanted to dance with her again, then Ron. Snape watched Hermione wince as Ron stepped on her feet not once, not twice but three times.

_The clumsy oaf_!

When the song ended, she limped slightly to the piano, Dumbledore announced:

"This will be the last performance from Miss Granger this evening, so once again, welcome Hermione to the piano."

Hermione sat at the bench and announced,

"Okay witches and wizards, grab that special someone and make this dance count. Mr. Weasley, watch out for your date's feet." The crowd laughed, she started playing and looked at Severus the whole song as if she was singing it for him.

_**Greeting cards have all been sent**_

_**The Christmas rush is through**_

_**But I still have one more wish to make**_

_**A special one for you**_

_**Merry Christmas Darling **_

_**We're apart that's true**_

_**But I can dream and in my dreams,**_

_**I'm Christmas-ing with you.**_

_**Holidays are joyful**_

_**There's always something new**_

_**But every day's a holiday**_

_**When I'm near to you**_

_**The lights on my tree**_

_**I wish you could see**_

_**I wish it every day**_

_**The logs on the fire**_

_**fill me with desire**_

_**To see you and to say**_

_**That I wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**Happy New Year, too**_

_**I've just one wish**_

_**on this Christmas Eve**_

_**I wish I were with you**_

_**I wish I were with you**_

It was approaching midnight and the last dance was playing. The party was breaking up. Couples were at tables or in corners snogging, some couples had snuck out. Half of the staff had retired for the evening. The remaining staff smiled in approval at the way Hermione and Severus waltzed closely together not missing a step while gazing at each other. They didn't notice that they were the only ones on the floor. They didn't care either. At the song's conclusion, Severus loathed to let her go. Dumbledore was beckoning to him so he had to go.

_Damn that old wizard!_

Dumbledore announced to everyone present:

"Attention everyone. It's time to conclude this year's Yule ball. The heads of house will ensure that their students have made it back to their dormitories while the head boy and girl supervise the dismantling of the great hall. See you tomorrow morning. Good night."

Severus looked at Hermione as he left the great hall. She cast a lingering glance at Severus and mouthed "thank you." Her and Draco were talking about he best way to take down the decorations. They whipped out their wands as they and the house elves went to work. A half hour later, Severus returned to the great hall to find it almost returned to normal. Hermione was barefoot in a corner talking to some house elves, shoes in one hand, the other hand holding up a tree that had fallen over. Draco was trying to settle a dispute that had broken out between some elves. Hermione smiled at Severus tiredly as she shook her head. The staff had returned from their duties and helped out as well. An hour after the ball had ended, McGonagall and Snape escorted the two head students to their common room. Hermione and McGonagall chatted along the way, Severus looking out of the corner of his eye at her as he chatted with Draco. She was taking her hair down as she walked and was yawning. Hermione and Draco said the password and the four walked through.

"The evening was a smashing success you two. This ball will be one to remember, I'm sure of it," McGonagall said to Hermione and Draco, noticing the way Hermione and Severus were looking at each other.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow before you leave, Happy Christmas and Happy New Year. Enjoy the holidays." McGonagall finished.

"Severus?"

"Oh yes. The evening was quite enjoyable. Happy holidays Mr Malfoy and Herm-Miss Granger. Good evening."

Shaking Draco's hand then kissing Hermione's hand, the two professors left.

Hermione stretched and yawned and saw Draco grinning at her.

"So Shorty, you and Professor Snape danced together. Alot."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Draco, I'm really too tired to go into this right now. Ask me tomorrow alright? Good night."

She went into her room, decided to sleep nude and slipped into the satin sheets. She loved the feeling of the cool smooth satin on her warm nude skin. In a minute she was sound asleep.

Snape had downed a glass of Ogden's and decided to peek in on Hermione. Face peering through the fire, he saw that she was already asleep.

_Oh great merciful Merlin, she slumbers nude! _

Her smooth bare back was to the fireplace, the sheet gathered at her waist and she was hugging her pillow. She mumbled something, hiked a leg up and snorted softly.

_Good night sweet_.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**December 20th**_

The staff observed the chaos as the students boarded the carriages to whisk them away for the holidays. Hermione and Draco had resorted to using their wands to try and bring some order. They were getting aggravated, as they wanted to leave too. Finally the staff had to intervene when Hermione slipped on some ice then threatened to hex a second year who was laughing. Hermione and her friends were the last to leave, she giving a wink and wave to Snape as the carriage pulled away.

_This is going to be the longest holiday of my life_. Snape thought grimly.

Hermione wanted to surprise her parents, so she took a taxi from the train station. The house was empty when she arrived, so she made herself a bite to eat then laid her head down on the dining table. She didn't remember closing her eyes. Some time later she was woken up by gentle shaking on her shoulder. It was her Dad.

"Hermione, wake up darling."

"Hermione, why didn't you phone us when you came in? We would have picked you up?" her mum asked.

She stood up and hugged them both. "I wanted to surprise you."

Her parents looked her up and down, then looked at her eyes. "You are certainly looking better then the last time we saw you. That's the best gift we could get. You seem happy." her mum said.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got a lot to tell you. But first, can we finish the decorations on this house? They're only half-done!"

**_December 23_**

Hermione was having a great time. She rather enjoyed taking a break from head girl duties. She owled her friends, loafed around the house with a book, took day trips to London main with her parents, and went to clubs at night with her muggle friends from the neighborhood. That day after lunch she realized that she had not finished her Christmas shopping. Diagon Alley seemed the perfect place! She was in a dilemma- she had to have an escort! She moaned audibly in frustration. Her parents grinned in amusement.

"Something on your mind honey?" her Dad asked.

"Yes, Dad there is. I have some last-minute shopping to do, and I'd like to go to Diagon Alley, but if I'm not on school grounds or here at home, I have to have an escort."

"Well, can't you "owl" someone?" her mum asked.

"Mum, it's the holidays, I don't want to impose on anyone."

"Hermione, it won't hurt to ask. I'm sure no one will think of you as an imposition," her Dad said.

"Oh, alright." She went upstairs and decided to seek Professor McGonagall for guidance. She sent a letter. "Hurry back, Pavel."

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Madam-**_

_**I hope this letter finds you enjoying the holidays. I have a bit of a dilemma. Do you know of any auror or staff member not doing anything on the 24th? I need to do some last minute shopping in Diagon Alley, and am well aware of the rule regarding escorts for students. I detest imposing on anyone, but if you know of anyone, can you please let me know as soon as possible? Again, enjoy your holiday.**_

_**Sincerely, Hermione Granger**_

An hour later, a large hawkish-looking owl was tapping on the kitchen window.

"Herms! Your bird is back!" her Dad called. Hermione hopped down the stairs. It was from McGonagall.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Pembroke Road, Chelsea_

_I do know of someone free on that very day. As luck would have it, my son is in America for the holidays and I would enjoy being with someone besides the remaining staff here. With the permission of your parents, I will arrive by floo at noon on the 24th. Until then, take care._

_Minerva McGonagall _

What McGonagall didn't mention was that she was dying to pick Hermione's brain about Severus. The connection between the two was undeniable, as evidenced at the Yule Ball. She had a good idea that Hermione might want to talk about it too, so she would ease Hermione into a conversation about it. She let Albus know she would be leaving the castle, making sure that Severus "overheard" the details of the trip.

_**December 24**_

McGonagall arrived promptly at noon. Mr. Granger jumped out of his chair at the popping in the fireplace when McGonagall stepped through.

"Herms!" her Dad called.

"Dad, puhleeze, I asked you not to call me that anymore!"

Hermione called from upstairs. She could be heard still fussing as she came down the stairs,

"move Crooks…and the nicknames I have at school are bad enough and now you….." she stopped as she saw Minerva in the living room.

"Professor!" she cried and hugged Minerva.

"My goodness, why, hello Hermione. Are you quite ready?" Hermione nodded her head.

Later at Diagon Alley, the two were talking and laughing while walking down the streets. Hermione was enjoying herself with the professor, as it was akin to "being with your favorite aunt." McGonagall was happy to see that Hermione seemed to be her old self, the self before her accident and Victor's death. The insecure, skinny, know-it-all was gone and was replaced by a beautiful, intelligent, caring and confident young lady. Her temper and impetuous nature would improve with age, but with the threat of the impending battle with Voldemort, those particular qualities would serve her well. Severus was at a robe shop looking out the window when he saw Hermione and Minerva enter a bookstore across the street.

_No telling how long they will be in there. _ he thought.

So he left and went to a restaurant to eat some lunch. Leaving the bookstore minutes later, Hermione and McGonagall decided to stop and eat as well. Entering a cozy pub called "Wandwavers" the bartender said,

"Oi Minerva! Happy Christmas ! It's been a while! How are you these days? Will you be having your usual?" Snape, his back to the crowd, unnoticed in a corner booth, perked his ears to the two. He put his book down.

"Fine Philip. And yes, apple cider with a turkey BMT. Hermione?"

"Uh yes, I'll take a glass of Ogden's and fish-n-chips please. Thank you." Hermione said.

The two took a table. "So Hermione, have you gotten everything on your list?"

"No, just one more thing. Harry is the hardest person to shop for. What do you get someone who has mountains of money? He never lets anyone know what he wants, he just shrugs his shoulders and says whatever," Hermione replied.

"I know what you mean. My son's the same way."

"Money isn't the issue though. I have plenty of it, thanks to the small fortune Victor willed to me. But I'm saving that. I will need a place to live when I graduate."

_Good, she got that ball rolling! _Minerva thought

_What fortune? Place to live_? Snape thought.

"I've seen some places in Hogsmeade for sale, but if my interview at the ministry goes well, I think I'll look for a place in London closer to the ministry."

"Sounds sensible. Now Hermione, speaking of the future, and I hate to pry," she hesitated.

"Yes, go on," Hermione encouraged.

_Yes, do go on Minerva_! Snape thought.

"It just this. I'm having this talk with you, and Dumbledore will be having the same talk with Severus, but what is going on with you two? It was obvious to even a blind person the attraction between the two of you at the yule ball," McGonagall ventured.

Snape listened intently. His future happiness depended on what Hermione said. Would she or wouldn't she?

"I won't deny what's been happening. Yes, there is an attraction. I first noticed it when I was serving detention one day those weeks ago and I thought he was trying to catch a peek down my shirt. Men think we don't notice stuff like that."

Snape was horrified.

"Oh my," McGonagall said. They started eating the food that had arrived.

"Actually I was sort of flattered then a bit self-concious when I remembered that he's my teacher."

_Flattered_? he thought.

"Then on the last night of detention, if you can call it that, he said we were going here to Diagon Alley on the pretense of getting potion ingredients. At Fortecues, I sensed that he got kind of tense when the clerk flirted with me. And now looking back, to my immense embarrassment, I realize that I must have teased him unmercifully with a dish of ice cream." The women were both laughing at that point.

_That cheeky little minx_! Snape thought.

Hermione continued. "Now we come to the Yule Ball. Let's see. Attraction? Yes. Do I want to pursue a relationship?" she paused.

Snape held his breath. So did Minerva.

_Well? for Merlin's sake, out with it woman_! Snape screamed to himself.

"Yes." she said softly.

Snape felt like he would melt right there in the booth.

"Hermione, are you serious? Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. He may be 36 and me 19 but he's my match. In every way possible. I don't care about the age difference. I'm just not sure if he wants to pursue anything with me. Will he be able to get past the student aspect? Will he reject me? Will he think of me as a mere girl? I won't be a student forever. Hell, in five months I'll be at the ministry," Hermione was close to tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong my dear?" Minerva asked.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is to talk to someone about this. One more heartbreak and I'll be at the St. Mungo's mental ward. But it's your turn, I can tell by the look on your face," Hermione said.

"Ahem, yes. I know you tire of hearing this, but care must be exercised, as you are a student. There can be absolutely no inappropriate behavior between students and teachers. Propriety must be maintained. There can be no appearance of favoritism. You must be patient, sensible and discreet. As distasteful as it is, I must tell you of an incident that prompted the school to discourage teacher-student relations."

_Oh no, here it comes._ Snape thought sourly.

"Sixteen years ago, at Hogwarts, there was a relationship between a seventh year student and professor that started out good, but ended badly."

"Huh? It's not in any books." Hermione stated.

"No, it would not be. Anyway, this relationship ended about a month before the said student's graduation. At dinner one evening their anger flared and the teacher ended up sacked and in Azkaban and the student in question is still at St. Mungo's. It was a horrible thing to witness," Minerva said.

Hermione froze.

"Who was the teacher?" Hermione whispered.

_Yes Minerva, tell her!_ Snape said wryly to himself.

"The previous potions professor."

Hermione choked on her Ogden's.

"So the point of my tale is this Hermione: Please watch what you are doing and if at all possible, WAIT. For your sake, and for Severus' sake. Personally, I am thrilled for you. Just exercise caution and you two can fly off into the sunset as soon as your diploma is in hand."

Hermione said nothing for a few minutes. Her mind was swimming. The she said,

"Thank you. I appreciate this talk. I will do my best to be a model of propriety the rest of the year. It won't be easy though. I tend to go after what I want at full throttle."

_Full throttle?_ He was not quite sure what that muggle phrase meant.

"However charming the image is of us flying into the sunset, I don't think that's his style." Hermione chuckled. Then she sighed. "This is gonna be a long five months."

"HEY! I just thought of what to get Harry!"

Snape was elated as he watched through the window the two women hurry down the street.

_This is the best gift I can ever remember receiving since my first broom! She wants me!_

Then he groaned in frustration. He would have to endure he same lecture from Dumbledore.

_Oh goody_.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(I know this chapter is short, but I think you'll agree it serves it's purpose.)

Christmas morning found Harry celebrating with the Weasleys, Hermione with her parents, and the staff at Hogwarts chatting, laughing, eating and opening gifts in the great hall. Everyone took note of Snape's general amiable mood this year. He finally had a reason not to be snarky.

_Too bad that reason would not be back until after New Years._

That morning, Severus had to endure the same conversation with Dumbledore that Minerva had with Hermione. Severus was actually relieved that things were out in the open. The silly girl had wondered if he would wait. Would he wait?

_You daft, sweet, little vixen, of course I'll wait_.

What else did he have to wait on? He was awoken from his pondering from Dumbledore who was waving a gift in his direction.

"I believe this one is for you, Severus," Dumbledore said lightly.

He took the gift. It was wrapped in silver and black paper. He opened the paper to find a beautiful black leather journal. He fingered the exquisite thin leather. He was genuinely touched at the fine gift. He opened the cover to find an inscription that read simply:

_**I'll wait for you. You are worth it. **_

_**Yours, Hermione **_

"That's a fine gift, Severus," Minerva said quietly.

"Yes. The best." Severus replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(I felt it was time for a few laughs, so here goes!)

Hermione woke up New Years Day around noon, desperately looking for some hangover potion. Unfortunately, there was none to be found. Coffee would have to do. She trudged down the stairs to her parents, who burst out laughing at the sight of her.

"If you must laugh, try not to do it so loud please," she quipped sipping her coffee.

After the laughter had died down, her father said,

"If you could see yourself right now-" her father said.

"Or better yet, last night-" her mother said.

"-you would be laughing as well." her father finished. He pointed to a silly looking beat up hat atop her head.

"Huh?" Hermione said taking off the hat looking at it.

"Hermione honey, just how much did you drink?" her mother asked.

"I have no idea, Mum."

"It must have been a tubful because Draco and Tracy were literally dragging you to the front door. You were singing some naughty song about a bludger bat while we carried you up to your room."

She put her hands over her face and sunk down into a chair. She knew what song they were talking about.

_Draco will never let me live it down!_

"Ready to head back to school?"

She smiled as she thought of Severus Snape.

"Yes."

"Oh, this came for you last night just after you left for the club. Who is S.S.?" her mother queried handing her a letter.

"Someone from school, Mum." she answered opening the letter.

_**Hermione**_

_**Thank you for the gift of the journal. I will treasure it always. **_

_**Yours, Severus**_

Her parents saw the blush that crept up her neck straight to her ears and the smile that appeared. She jumped up and said,

"Gotta pack my things!" and she ran up the stairs. The Grangers gave each other a knowing smile.

"She didn't say who S.S. was."

Later that afternoon on the train to Hogwarts, the group of friends were talking and laughing while catching up with each other. Ron had an interview with a professional quidditch team the day after Christmas, broke up with his girlfriend, and caught the roof of the Burrow on fire with fireworks. Ginny and Draco had become joined at the hip. Harry toured the auror academy and was telling funny tales of how they were "wooing" him to attend.

"Mione? How about you?"

"Not much to tell really," she replied flipping through a book.

"Oh come now, shorty, shall I tell them?" Draco said smiling.

"Will I be able to stop you?" she retorted.

Draco started. "New Years Eve Hermione and a group of her friends walk into this club in London that has dancing and karaoke. Me, Blaise and his date were there too. They started drinking and dancing. We watched from a distance because it started to get entertaining. Hermione, I knew you could dance, but-"

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Hermione said.

"WE DO!" the whole car said.

"Hermione, are these muggle friends? And do they know about you?"

"Yes and yes," Hermione answered.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "Hermione took out her wand and was about to cast something when one of her friends snatched it away. At least they were thinking straight. At that point Blaise and I decided to join them. Hermione then started singing karaoke. She sang some song called "I Will Survive." We tried to get Shorty here to slow down on the drinking, but she ended up accio-ing the drinks of some strangers from the next table that had went to the loo. Thank Merlin no one noticed. It was close to midnight, so everyone was pissed anyway. Hermione got up to the microphone again to sing, this time to a song called "Lets Get It On." Apparently it's a popular song because she brought the house down. Shortly after midnight, she kissed Blaise, which pissed off his girlfriend, who wanted to fight Hermione."

They looked to Hermione, who now had the book in front of her face.

"We all know that our dear Hermione here can do magic without a wand, so she attempted to do just that. On Blaise's date no less. When Blaise's girl came at her, ready to pull out her hair, Hermione held out her hand and said the jelly legs curse incantation. The problem was that Hermione was wobbly from drunkenness and pointed her hand at herself. At the sight of jelly-legs Hermione laughing her ass off, we decided it was a good time to leave. She could have gotten in tons of trouble hexing a muggle. Me and her friend named Tracy got Hermione back to her house, met by the Grangers at the front door. As her parents were asking what happened to her legs and carrying her up the stairs, she started singing."

Draco was laughing so hard he had a hard time finishing.

"Singing what?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Chasers Do It Better." Draco choked out.

The compartment exploded with howls of laughter.

"If I sang that in front of my mother, I would be grounded for a year. She would be horrified," Ginny declared through her laughter.

"Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione, trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm not. I don't know what's more embarrassing. Hmm, let's see. Crooning "Let's Get It On" in front of dozens of people, hexing myself, singing that ridiculous song in front of my parents, or kissing Blaise. Take your pick."

"Don't worry shorty, It's over and done. And don't give a thought to Blaise. As far as he's concerned, it's forgotten. He knows you were very drunk and that you fancy someone else. I would advise you stay away from Tequila however."

"I'm never drinking again. Now I know why my mother asked me about a bludger bat song."

The compartment erupted again in laughter. Tonks, the auror escort on the train, heard the commotion and peeked her head in to the laughing bunch.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

_Dinner, Great Hall_

The staff was at the head tables watching the students trickle in. Food appeared at tables, and finally the Gryffindors walked in. Snape looked for Hermione, who walked in a minute after her friends talking to Draco. She was scowling, walking stiffly, and with her arms crossed she plopped down to her seat. She whipped out her arm, said "Accio cookies" and was rewarded with a plateful of cookies to the face.

"My goodness," declared McGonagall. Dumbledore was chuckling.

Snape put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. Her friends were red in the face and shaking trying not to laugh.

"Oh for pete's sake." Hermione said to no one in particular and marched from the table picking crumbs from her hair. When she waved the doors closed behind her, the table burst out in laughter again.

"She just needs a good night's sleep," said Harry laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Once again, thanks so much for your patronage. If you are reading this, thanks for sticking with the story. It's been a fun one to create!

Like the story? Tell me.

Hate it? Tell me too.

Chapter 24

The NEWT level morning potions class was murmuring waiting on the professor to arrive. He swooshed, robes billowing, catching a scent of Hermione's lilac musk perfume as he strolled by.

"Attention! New year, same class. It has been decided that the test brewing the memory potion will be re-administered." He paused for effect. "It was evident by the illness uniformly experienced that the potion was brewed correctly and that no failures be awarded due to defective spell ingredients. Therefore, the test will be performed again tomorrow. Can anyone tell me what the defective ingredient was?"

No hand was raised.

"Come now, one of you must know."

Hermione shyly raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"

Her honey eyes twinkling at him, she answered, "Sir, the asphodel was a night bloom variety, when it should have been a day bloom variety."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now open your texts to page 235 for review. Quietly with your partners."

Snape sat down with a book and surreptitiously and observed the class. Hermione held her hand out and Harry reluctantly plopped a galleon into her hand.

_What's that all about?_ Snape wondered.

Hermione, sporting a bruise along the top of her right cheekbone (from where the cookie plate had clocked her) looked to Draco and Blaise, who were silently clapping at her. She smirked, raised an eyebrow, and wiggled a finger at them and their textbooks simultaneously shut. Grinning evily, she in turn started silently clapping then demurely turned to her book to read. "Show off" Draco mouthed to her.

_Make that "attractive show off" Mr Malfoy_.

When class was over, Snape said, "A word, Mr. Potter."

"Go ahead, I'll be right along," Harry told Hermione, who walked outside and waited outside the door.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you're familiar with muggle phrases?"

"Excuse me sir? Uh, yes I guess so."

"Would you happen to know what the term full throttle means?"

"Sir, it means going towards something at full power."

"Ah, I see. That is all Potter. Dismissed."

Snape watched and listened as Harry met Hermione at the door.

"What was that all about Harry?" she asked.

"He asked me if I was familiar with muggle phrases then asked me what full throttle meant. Is that weird or what?"

She suddenly dropped the book she trying to put in her bag.

"Hermione, feeling alright? You're flushed suddenly," Harry wondered.

They walked away.

_That was priceless_! Snape mused. Her lilac musk scent lingered in the room.

At lunch, Snape thought Hermione was in another world. She looked it. She picked at her food and stared around the great hall, lost in thought.

_The potions test should go well tomorrow. When is that ministry interview again? Full throttle? How the hell could he have known about that conversation? I can't believe I kissed Blaise. I wonder if Severus really enjoyed his gift. This chicken is quite dry. Come on, get a grip Granger._

She was shaken out of her wonderings by Ron who was waving his hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Hermione!"

"Yes Ron?"

"Quidditch practice today? Are you coming? The weather's mild today."

"Sure. It should be fun. See you in class."

For sheer entertainment value, the professors observed quidditch practice. Snape watched as Hermione and Ginny huddled together, giggling over something.

"Ginerva Diane! Hermione Jane!" Ron yelled.

They both flipped him their middle fingers.

"Now that I have your attention, can we practice?"

They flew around reviewing strategies and practicing maneuvers. The beaters had bat drills, and the chasers had quaffle passing drills. After an hour, Ron blew his whistle.

"Gather around!"

Hermione flew to Ron hopping off her broom when she was about five feet from the ground. Snape watched as she took off her sunglasses and ran her hands through her windblown hair. Stretching her arms, she removed her jacket to reveal a tight tank top. She did a few neck rotations, trunk twists and toe touches. She nodded at Ron from time to time.

Snape again was mesmerized. She was a bundle of beautiful energy.

i I'm going to have my lucky, undeserving hands full. Such vitality and sensuality! How Potter and Weasley can keep their hands off her is quite beyond my comprehension. /i he thought.

When practice was over, Ginny and Hermione headed towards Hermione's room.

_**Hermione's room**_

In her room, the two again took seats by the bay window. Hermione sat in the window and Ginny stretched out in her chair, feet propped up on the other chair. At that point, a face peered unnoticed through the fire that was crackling. He listened in on the conversation that he hoped was about him. He got his wish.

"I'll have Dobby bring dinner here." She summoned Dobby and gave instructions.

"Okay, Hermione. I need some girl talk. I've been stuck around nothing but males the past two weeks. I can't talk smut with my mum. You can apparently sing smut to your mother however."

"Only because she has no idea what that song means! Are the lot of you ever going to let me live that down?"

"What part? Getting fall-drown drunk, hexing yourself, or singing "Chasers Do It Better" to your parents?"

_Well Hermione, you had quite the holiday! The brightest witch of her age hexed herself? Chasers do it better?_ Snape thought with amusement.

"Need I remind you Ginerva that I can hex you with a flick of my finger?"

"Point taken. Let's move on."

"Thank you."

"So, he's apparently the one now?" Ginny asked.

"If you are talking about Severus, then yes."

"Are you smitten?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Is he?"

"I sincerely hope so, or I'll feel like the biggest dumb-arse in history."

"Dad said he saw you and McGonagall at Diagon Alley during the holiday. Were you two talking about Severus?"

"Well, yes, the conversation drifted that way. I'm curious Ginny, did you slip a truth potion in my drink when I went to the loo?"

"No, it's just the effect I have on people."

"Uh huh. I see."

"What does she think?"

"What does who think?"

"The Queen of England, Herms. McGonagall of course. Duh."

"She's happy for both of us. She implored me to wait until graduation before making a move. The headmaster supposedly had a little chat with Severus as well. There's this tragic story about the previous-"

"I know, sixteen years ago. Dad told me."

"Oh. To make a long story short, for both our sakes I will behave myself until I am no longer a student here. I got the whole "propriety and appropriate" lecture from McGonagall. Five long months Gin I'll forced to admire him from afar. I hate tip-toeing through the tulips! Don't be surprised that the second that diploma is in my hands, you see me throw myself at him."

_And what a day that will be indeed! _ Snape thought happily.

"I'm glad you warned me. My camera will be at the ready. So Herms, what will you do until then?"

"Do?"

"Yes Herms, _do_. Surely you've thought about it."

"Please don't laugh, but yes I have had some erotic dreams about him. I wake up in a cold sweat feeling like I need to be thoroughly shagged. I usually just take care of it myself," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Ginny put her hand over her mouth.

_Take care of it yourself? Oh sweet Merlin! I'll need a cold shower after this_! Snape thought.

"Oh Ginny, don't be such a ninny. I am a normal young woman with normal needs and desires. Although sometimes I get so bothered that I think I might just grab some random bloke around here, and sneak into a broom closet for a quick shag-and-run. I've done without a decent shag for far too long."

At that comment, Severus fell backwards out of the fire, coming back to reality in his own room. _Time for that cold shower_!

"I know that there's plenty of blokes who would be happy to oblige," Ginny said yawning.

"On that note, this episode of smut has come to an end. Tell the boys good night for me. Thanks for the talk Gin."

"I'm sure the Queen of England will be very happy for you two," Ginny quipped over her shoulder as she left the room.

_Bouncing bludgers, does Draco have his hands full!_ Hermione thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Friday night after a particularly tiring quidditch practice, Hermione took a shower and decided to play some music. Grabbing some new music she had received, she made her way there. Her thoughts drifted to Severus, as they had been doing a lot lately. The lingering looks in potions class along with the nods and grins during meals was making her a little nuts. Music would help clear her mind. Walking into the music room, she sighed as she sat down on the bench. Warming up with some Vivaldi, she stopped suddenly sensing and smelled someone watching her. She turned around wand at the ready. There was no one there.

"I know someone is there. I can smell you. You might as well come out. I can make you, you know," she said.

Severus stepped slowly from the doorway smiling. "You'll make me?" he asked.

"Oh." she said softly standing up dropping her wand arm.

"May I?" Severus said indicating the room.

"Certainly. You are a professor, you may go wherever you please."

"You jest, Granger."

He strolled slowly towards her. As he passed in front of her, he reached out and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. The soft tickling sensation sent shivers through her body.

_Oh my! _ she thought.

He stood next to the piano. Waving to it, he asked softly,

"Would you play something for me?"

"What would you like?" she said making no attempt to hide the sultry tone.

_Would you really like to know? _ he thought with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sure that I will enjoy whatever you choose."

Hermione flipped through the folder, scanning the various selections. Tossing it aside, she picked up her own folder, looked through it, picked out a sheet and grinned. Popping her knuckles, taking a sip of water, clearing her throat, with a last lick of her lips she started:

_**It's not the pale moon that excites me**_

_**That thrills and delights me, oh no**_

_**It's just the nearness of you**_

_**It isn't your sweet conversation**_

_**That brings this sensation, oh no**_

_**It's just the nearness of you**_

_**When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me**_

_**All my wildest dreams come true**_

_**I need no soft lights to enchant me**_

_**If you'll only grant me the right**_

_**To hold you ever so tight**_

_**And to feel in the night the nearness of you**_

Severus would remember that moment forever. The passion in her eyes as she finished the song. The pout of her lips as she sang. The scent of her hair. The sensual sound of her voice. He felt as if he was in sensory overload. When the last note echoed slightly off the walls, Severus, softly-almost whispering, asked,

"Hermione, what are you doing to me?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Severus," she replied in the same manner.

She was shivering as he moved closer. She was froze to the seat, gazing up at him.

"Hermione, are you afraid?"

"Absolutely not."

He held his breath as he did something that his hands had been aching to do. He slowly reached down to her and ran his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Bending down he placed both hands behind her head and softly put his lips to hers. He was elated when she submitted to the kiss, taking in his bottom lip and then running her tongue along both lips. Pulling her closer, their mouths came together fully as their tongues explored one another's. The tender moment was broken when Hermione accidentally hit a key on the piano and they both jumped.

"Sorry," she said.

_Can I be any more buggering stupid?_ she thought.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. As much as I hate to break this up, it's almost ten pm, my dear, and you have a match tomorrow. May I escort you to your room?"

He held out his hand. She took it and they left the room. Arriving at the head's common room entrance, he said,

"Thank you Hermione. Good evening." With a kiss on her cheek, he left.

Watching him leave, she thought,

_No, thank you_.

At breakfast the next morning, there was exited chatter about the match. Snape observed Hermione's exited smile and bright eyes and waving hands as she animatedly talked about the pending match. A very observant Ginny said nothing and narrowed her eyes at her. She had inherited her mother's empathic nature and used it often.

_What's going on? Herms is never this lively in the morning. Wait, hold on._

She turned and looked over her shoulder at Snape. He too was talking, not scowling and muttering to the staff, but talking to them. She turned back to Hermione, whose gaze was now directed to the staff table towards the potions professor. Ginny again looked to the professor. When he nodded at her, she looked back to Hermione who was biting her bottom lip.

_Wow, when she's biting her bottom lip, she doing some heavy thinking!_

Hermione flashed a smile to Snape then returned to her conversation with Harry and Ron.

Hermione worked through the pre-match jitters with some yoga and whistling "Chasers Do It Better." Her parents had come to the match too, insisting to be there since she insisted on playing. They were sitting in the Gryffindor visitors seats with the Weasley family. They were not happy to hear that she was playing again. Mrs. Weasley was trying her best to re-assure Mrs. Granger that Hermione would be fine.

_I can't believe I'm whistling this stupid song!_

The whole staff had thoroughly warded the pitch to ensure that no rogue bludger or anything untoward would disrupt the match or cause injury. With cheers and applause, the teams flew onto the field. The teams took their starting places. Hermione waved to her parents and scanned the stands to the staff section. Severus was there and she raised her wrap-around sunglasses in salute. Madame Hooch started the match. Foster took the initiative and snatched the quaffle first. Racing towards the goals, Hermione and Ginny flanked him. They passed the quaffle back and forth then Foster launched his patented strong hook shot through the goal. The Gryffindors went wild. The Hufflepuff chasers scored just as quick. After just a half-hour, the score was 90-80 in favor of Hufflepuff. Ron called a time out.

"Okay team, the Huffs are on their game today. Ayden's keeping like it's no ones business. If we lose this, we lose the cup. Do you want that? I sure don't. I want to go out a winner. So let's play like I know you can play."

Giving each other high-fives, the game continued. The game got faster and rougher. Neither team was malicious by nature, but the will to win propelled both teams to play harder. Both teams dodged many bludgers and swinging bats. Hermione's mother had her eyes covered by that point, unable to watch. Her dad was up and screaming with the rest of Gryffindors, cheering the team on. Henry Granger couldn't get over how fast Hermione flew and how gracefully she handled the quaffle. After two hours, the game was tied. Snape stood and was startled a bit when Hermione and a Hufflepuff chaser raced close to the stadium wall, the two of them almost slamming into it.

_For Merlin's sake, Hermione be careful_. he pleaded silently.

McGonagall put her hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry Severus, she can take care of herself." He nodded.

"Oh the poor dear, look at Mrs. Granger. At least Mr. Granger is enjoying himself."

Snape looked over to the Grangers. Mrs. Granger was still sitting with her hands over her face, and Mr. Granger was on his feet, jumping and shouting with the rest of the crowd.

"THAT'S MY GIRL! GO HERMS GO!" Mr. Granger yelled. Severus smiled at the exuberant pride of her father. _Could you blame him_?

What happened next made Ginny and Hermione laugh for years afterward. It all happened in a time frame of about ten seconds. A bludger caught Foster fast and hard to the shoulder, which in turn knocked him suddenly to the left into Ginny, who had just flown to him. He caught the front of her broom, sending her flipping head-over-ass to Hermione who had just dodged a bludger. She did not see Ginny's collision below her, but did notice the loose quaffle coming at her. Not hearing the shouts of "Hermione, look out!" and intent on catching the quaffle, she was startled by a tumbling mass of red hair, and Ginny flipped into Hermione with a "WHOA! OOF! OWW!"

Losing her balance, with Ginny's foot tagging her in the mouth, Hermione fell from the broom, dangling with one arm. She saw Ginny lose her grip on her broom and fall off. They were about 30 feet off the ground.

_Ginny! Shit! I don't have my wand! I hope this works!_

Dangling from her broom, Hermione extended her free arm to Ginny and shouted,

"ARRESTO MEMENTUM!"

A shocked Ginny slowed to a stop in mid-air upside down.

_I did it! WANDLESS on a person! _ Hermione thought with glee until she looked up realizing she was about to lose her grip and plummet to the ground herself.

_Why does this keep happening to me? Mum has probably fainted!_

Harry flew in and finished lowering a shaking Ginny to the ground. Snape was on his feet again watching his struggling Hermione, wand at the ready. While she was trying kick up and reach up with her other arm to hold on, Foster flew under Hermione, gathered her in his arms, and deposited her back on her broom. Snape slumped his shoulders and relaxed.

"Thanks Matt, I was losing my grip."

"No problem Hermione."

"Game on!" Madame Hooch shouted.

Harry must have spotted the snitch because he took off like a bullet towards the far corner of the pitch. The Hufflepuff seeker followed. The teams flew towards their seekers to clear the path of beaters, bats, and bludgers. The shouting crowd went into a frenzy as Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker raced neck and neck towards the snitch. Harry leaned over his broom and flattened out as much as humanly possible while stretching for the snitch. He felt the fluttering wings tickle his fingertips and held his breath as his hand closed around the snitch. They gathered around Harry and celebrated. The teams landed on the ground and shook hands. Hermione took off her sunglasses, put her head back and sighed in relief. Dabbing her kerchief to her bleeding lip, she looked to her parents and laughed. Her dad was jumping up and down hugging the nearest Weasley, her mother was fanning her face shaking her head. Then what she saw in the staff box made her laugh even harder. She looked to McGonagall's grinning face, joyfully accepting the winnings from her wagers. Dumbledore was shooting confetti from the tip of his wand! The icing on the cake was seeing Slytherin extraordinaire Severus Snape waving a small Gryffindor flag. Wiping tears away tears of laughter, Hermione was hugged by Ginny said,

"Ouch! That lip must hurt. Thanks for the save Hermione, you're a real pal!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After what was one of the most exiting matches in recent memory, the families and alumni gathered in the great hall to socialize. The house celebrations would take place later on of course. Hermione was sitting with her parents, the Weasleys and McGonagall at a table. Not wanting to intrude, he cast an amplification spell to hear. He simply couldn't help himself now, he had to hear her.

"….you are going to be the death of me, Hermione. The thought of you dangling by your fingertips at that dizzying height ready to plummet to the earth. My dear, what do you like about this game?" Mrs. Granger pleaded.

Snape chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dizzying height? Really mum, you're being overly dramatic. There were hundreds of magical folk there, do you really think they would have let me "plummet to the earth?"

"And I lost count of the number of times you were almost hit on the head with those balls. Hermione Jane," Snape watched as Hermione frowned at hearing her full name, "you almost died from a blow to the head. Or did it hit you so hard you can't remember? Well, I do." she dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief.

"There there, Rachel. She played well. She's safe. It was a thrilling game to watch. When is the next one?" her Dad asked.

"HENRY! I have one nerve left and you're getting on it. Now…." Mrs. Granger started.

_So she has her mother's temper_!

Hermione's hand was covering her giggling mouth as she watched her mother fuss. She leaned over to whispered something to McGonagall. The matron said something to her parents. Minerva took Mr. Granger's gallantly offered arm, Mrs. Granger followed and the three left the hall. Mr. Granger winked at Minerva, who blushed furiously. Snape snorted. Hermione shook her head joining the Weasleys.

"Your dad is a charmer, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

_So that's where she gets it!_ thought Snape.

"I know, it drives mum bonkers sometimes."

_**Sunday January 15**_

Snape really did not mind being one of the professor escorts for the student trip to Hogsmeade. In fact, he volunteered. This time, Hermione did not walk with her friends, but lingered behind them to walk at a discrete distance beside him. Coming into Hogsmeade, they noticed aurors posted at various locations along the streets, keeping watch in case any trouble arose.

Seeing Charlie Weasley and his wife with their new baby standing outside a shop, Hermione made her way to them. What no one knew was that Hermione loved babies. She melted when she saw Charlie's baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure." They handed the baby to her. She said cute silly things to her, tapped her nose, and cooed over her strawberry blond curls. Snape was watching her from across the street while he was chatting with another wizard resident. Ginny emerged from the store to join Hermione admiring the baby. The two sat down on the bench in front of the store talking over the baby. Hermione was enchanted by the infant. It was obvious she loved babies. Snape overheard Hermione say mid-sentence "-oh, I wouldn't mind having three or four-" The moment was priceless. Charlie and his wife left promising to return in a few minutes.

"Don't worry. We'll guard her with our lives," Hermione assured.

"Yes, big brother, do you think I would let something happen to my niece?" Ginny quipped.

The next few minutes were a terrifying blur. Deatheaters apparated behind most of the aurors, killing them or stunning them. This attack was a more carefully planned one it seemed this time. Harry stuck his wand in the air, sending out flares, letting Hogwarts know something bad was happening. Snape hope they noticed soon enough. As the curses flew from all directions, Hermione cast a protection charm over her and the baby, jumped through the door behind them while Ginny covered her. Then she jumped through the door too. Inside the shop, Hermione yelled at the proprietors to leave and her and Ginny turned a table over, tabletop facing the door, to act as a shield. All Hermione and Ginny knew was to protect the baby and Ginny was waiting for some evil son of a bitch to come through the door. Hermione had no heroic intentions with a baby in her arms. Charlie and his wife apparated inside the store, scooping the baby up, crying "Thank you!" and Hermione yelled at them to leave too.

"I'll stay Anna, you and the baby go."

At that, Ginny, Charlie and Hermione rushed from the shop and dodged debris from an explosion just to the left of them. Snape saw the three rush from the shop.

_Good, she's alright so far._

Harry and Ron were working together well stunning and binding deatheaters until Harry's girlfriend went down. Snape saw two sixth year Ravenclaw girls go down, then Lavender Brown fell to the ground, bravely casting from a prone position.

_Strange, it seems to be the women_.

Hermione was casting spells with the wand in her right hand, and also casting spells wandlessly with her left, hopping and dodging flying deatheaters and spells. Ginny and Charlie had their hands full with a deatheater, who was casting and waving a sword.

_A sword? How dumb is that in a magical duel? _ Hermione thought.

Charlie was hit with a stupefy that surprised Ginny for a split second. It was all the deatheater needed- he took a swipe at Ginny who caught the swipe in the leg. Down she went with a cry of pain. An enraged Hermione saw this and cast 'stupefy' with both hands and the deatheater was not only stunned but threw back several feet.

The wall next to Hermione exploded and she did not see the deatheater fall on his sword, going through his abdomen then sticking out of his back. The explosion threw Hermione down to the ground violently. She was not moving. Snape was horrified, but could not get to her. He had a deatheater of his own to deal with. He saw Dumbledore and the rest of the staff finally appear down the street. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione push herself up, a gash above her right eye and her nose bloody. She shook her head and ran towards where Severus was battling the deatheater.

"Diffindo" the deatheater said cruelly as Severus went down, a nasty gash to from hip to knee erupting with blood. As the deatheater was casting "Crucio" to Severus, Hermione jumped in front of him, absorbing the curse.

_This is gonna hurt. Bad._ Hermione thought bracing for the pain that was to come. Severus cast "stupefy" at the cackling deatheater.

_Evil bastard_! he thought as he cast. The deatheater went down.

Severus looked up from holding the artery in his leg to see Hermione hit with the crucio curse. He was horrified upon seeing a large shard of glass impaling her shoulder from the explosion, then jerking and cursing as she went down. The pain from her broken nose, shoulder and crucio was too much and Hermione drifted into unconsciousness, shaking and whimpering.

_Hermione, why? You didn't have to do this_. Snape thought mournfully. He looked around the street. It seemed that only the females were down. He saw only males walking around. Dumbledore and the group from Hogwarts approached the two.

"Oh no, not again!" Harry wailed as he saw knelt by Hermione.

"It was meant for me. She jumped in front of it," Severus choked through pain and sadness. He was weak from blood loss.

"Why does this shitty stuff keep happening to her? Why?" Ron asked angrily.

"This was a carefully planned, vicious attack. I don't know how they knew about the aurors, and it's odd that the attack focused on the females, I can't figure it out," Dumbledore said sullenly, glancing at an unconscious Minerva.

"I know." Draco said solemnly, looking towards Ginny.

"I heard my father talking about it once. He said that we need to be hit where it hurts."

"It worked, because this hurts." Harry said gesturing to his female classmates being taken towards Hogwarts on floating stretchers. Some, like Hermione, were going to St. Mungo's. A healer had healed Snape's gash and he needed to go to the infirmary for blood-replenishment potion. The healers prepared Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, and Lavender Brown for the apparition journey to St. Mungo's. Severus held Hermione's soft, small hand until it faded away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Janaury 18th **_

Three days later at breakfast, Dumbledore announced to the great hall occupants,

"May I have your attention. I am pleased to announce that Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Brown will be released from St. Mungo's tomorrow morning. They have made a full recovery and are reported in good spirits. Now the bad news. Until further notice, there will be no more trips to Hogsmeade. I know this is disappointing, but the welfare of the students comes first. That is all, have a good day."

Snape was moody when realized that he keenly missed the presence of Hermione. He had gotten used to her good morning winks at breakfast. Her scent was the first thing he encountered when he walked into the classroom everyday. The quirky things she said, her clumsiness when not paying attention, he missed it all. And the kiss. He swore he could still feel it.

The morning owls arrived at the great hall. Hermione's bird dropped a letter on Snape's plate into the syrup then flew away. _Ruddy bird_! Recognizing St. Mungo's parchment, he opened the sticky letter. It read:

_**Sir**_

_**A certain Gryffindor witch requests the honor of your presence at St. Mungo's to act as an escort back to Hogwarts. I am fine by the way. But I must admit, the cruciatus curse is quite painful.**_

_**Yours, H. Granger **_

Severus shook his head. _The girl has been hit with crucio not once but twice this term and still manages to jest about it. She will be the death of me, no pun intended._

Severus turned to the Headmaster. "Albus-"

Dumbledore interrupted him eyes twinkling. "Yes, Severus. You may go. I'll cover your class in the morning." Severus nodded in thanks.

Severus arrived the next morning at the St. Mungo's reception desk.

"I'm looking for four patients from Hogwarts," he stated.

"Ahhh, yes, that would be room 112. It's down there. And might I say, they've been a joy to have here. Madam McGonagall is quite the poker player," She pointed down the corridor.

"I see. Many thanks madam." Snape was perplexed.

He arrived at the door taking a deep breath when he pushed it open. He was greeted with a scene he did not expect. He expected to see a solemn or perhaps somber recovery area. Instead he saw Minerva, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender laughing and fussing while playing poker! Balloons and flowers decorated the room. Hermione was munching on a handful of chocolate covered raspberries when Minerva exclaimed "Severus!" and the group turned to him. Hermione, left arm in a sling, winked at him through a chocolatey grin.

"I see our escort has arrived. How is your leg sir?" Hermione asked pointing to it.

"Right as rain. I'm pleased to see you ladies doing well," Severus said.

"Do we have to leave now? I'm up seven sickles this hand," Ginny asked.

The door opened again and a medic walked in. Severus had seen him before.

"Hi Adam! We're out of here today!" Hermione said.

It was the medic-therapist from earlier in the year who had helped Hermione. Adam started,

"I know, I heard. Now all of you have your instructions." He flipped through a clipboard.

"Ah, yes. Miss Weasley, you have a clean bill of health. One more blood-replenishment potion tomorrow at school should complete your treatment. Miss Brown, take it easy on your back. It took a little longer than expected to heal that vertebra. Aunt Minerva, at your age, you are lucky you are still alive after four stupefy attacks. No offense intended."

_Aunt Minerva?_ Snape mused.

He then looked pointedly at Hermione.

"And as for you, young lady," Hermione looked like a small child being scolded. "What were you thinking jumping in front of a cruciatus curse?" She looked to Snape.

_I was thinking of you, that's who. _Hermione thought looking at Severus.

"Now to your shoulder. We were able to heal the skin and bone completely. Muscle, however is a different matter. There was only so much we could do. You are to wear the sling for two weeks then return here for evaluation. The strength should return by then. No quidditch and for Merlin's sake, no deatheaters. Hermione, you almost died on your nineteenth birthday, and I'm sure you would like to see your twentieth. Understand?"

"Yes." She was gazing at Severus.

"That's all I guess. The next time I see you in here, it had better be to deliver your children."

Minerva hooted in laughter while the younger three froze in embarrassment.

"Good day ladies. And don't laugh Aunt Minerva. You're still young enough."

That shut her up and it was the girl's turn to laugh.

The group walked to the Hogwarts apparition point talking. What a picture the group made. McGonagall walking slowly in a quilt-looking houserobe, Lavender moaning about her "ugly backbrace", and Ginny was counting her poker winnings. Severus and Hermione in an arm sling were walking behind, Severus taking note of the t-shirt she wore that said,

_**Medics- We Do A Body Good!**_

He leaned over to Hermione and said, "One of these days I must see your t-shirt collection. You wear the most amusing ones."

She laughed and the other three turned to look at them.

"I get it from my dad. You should see the t-shirts he wears under his button downs," she suddenly looked sad.

"What? Are you ill?" he asked putting a hand under her elbow.

"No, but I feel awful that I put my parents through this. When they got here, my dad was sooo worried and mum was in hysterics. I've put them through so much this year."

Severus didn't know what to say. He was touched by her unselfishness.

_She jumped in front of a crucio meant for me, walking out of a hospital from a deatheater attack, and she was concerned about a silly cut on my leg. Gryffindor heart, body and soul. Severus, you don't deserve this_.

Her voice and a kiss on his cheek woke him from his thoughts. "I missed you. Let's go."

McGonagall, Ginny and Lavender had already disappeared to Hogwarts.

"Shall we?" he asked taking her hand. They disappeared with a pop.

**Author's notes:**

**At the time of writing this story, when I was new to fan-fic writing, in some of my emails I get, I was not sure of the meaning of the "Mary-Sue" term, so I looked it up. Upon finding out, I must say it's rewarding to have readers take such an active interest in a character. Mary-Sue? I think not.**

**When I began this story, the premise for Hermione was that she was smart. (but we all knew that already). Establishing her also as pretty and funny gives her reader appeal. Would you rather her be ugly and dull? Second, she has 2 talents: she can play an instrument and she can sing. Is that so "Mary-Sue"-ish? I think not. Third, the wandless magic. Hermione used her brain and learned it. It's not like she woke up one day and found she could do wandless magic naturally. **

**The Hermione I am portraying is not perfect by any means. She has almost died, has a bit of a temper, is a bad drunk, she sometimes lets her impetuous nature get the best of her, and she's a little unsure of herself. Lastly, lest we forget, she's taking a dip in the taboo pool of student-teacher relationships.**

**I just like to write, it's that simple. I have no ulterior motives for anything. I'm gonna keep on writing the way I have been. A heartfelt thank you goes to all of you who read and review this story. The reviews are astounding, I never thought people would go to lengths to read this story. I am having a good time writing this story, so you have a good time reading it. Now on with the story. Lemons soon….**

**Now that I think about it, if you crave this "mary-sue" stuff, Danielle Steele does a good job of it. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was almost time for Hermione's evaluation at St. Mungo's. She was sick and tired of the sling. She couldn't play the piano, fly, do her yoga properly, or mix her potions without help. This day was Friday and she was headed back to St. Mungo's tomorrow to get the "damn thing off."

She had let her friends know she would be gone for the morning at St. Mungo's.

"There's no Hogsmeade trip, so I won't be missing much."

So after breakfast Sauturday morning, she took a port key from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's. She sat in a corridor waiting for her name to be called. Adam peeked his head out,

"Hermione, you can come back now."

In an exam room, Hermione was poked and prodded while the two made conversation.

"So, Hermione, what does your boyfriend have to say about all this?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. _Well, not one I can tell you about anyway_.

"I find that hard to believe Hermione, as pretty as you are," he laughed. "What, don't any of those young blokes do anything for you?" Adam teased.

"Actually, no." Hermione teased back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I quickly forget about alternative lifestyles these days. No offense."

"Huh? Adam, you don't think I am a lesbian do you?" Hermione chuckled.

"If you are, no big deal. That's just what you prefer."

"No Adam, I like men, just older men. I like the young blokes as you say, but just as friends."

"Oh, I see. Just how old Hermione?"

_36 sounds just about right! _ she smiled, thinking of Severus.

"Why do you ask Adam?"

"Can I be straight with you Hermione?"

"Of course."

_Uh oh._

"What would you think if I asked you out for dinner?"

"I think I would have to decline, Adam."

"Oh. You fancy someone?"

"Yes."

_Fancy? Hell, I'd like to jump his bones!_

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't be."

"I usually don't ask patients out to dinner."

"No harm done Adam. Are we finished? I really would like to go."

"In a hurry? Have that special someone to get back to?"

"Something like that."

"Yes Hermione, we are done. Your shoulder is officially back to normal. Like I said, I don't want to see you back in this place until it's time to have your children," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," she saluted.

Back in the reception area, she ported back to Hogwarts. She arrived back at Hogwarts and went to her room. It wasn't quite lunchtime yet. She came to a decision. She called Pavel and sent Severus a note.

"Find Severus Snape, Pavel, he's here somewhere."

_I realized this morning while at the hospital that I loved you. I just thought you should know. My floo in my room will be set to accept you whenever you want to talk_.

_H._

She waited a few minutes before going to lunch. Watching the floo. Watching, watching, nothing happened.

_Maybe I was too forward. Maybe he really doesn't feel anything for me. Oh, I don't know. This was so much easier with Victor!_ she worried.

She arrived late for lunch to find the everyone already there. Walking to her table, she took note that Severus was not seated at the staff table.

"Hey Hermione, glad to have that thing off your arm?" Harry asked knowing good and well what the answer was.

"Yes." she answered distantly.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. So, what did you all do this morning?" she suggested, deflecting the conversation.

While her and Ginny were talking about a joke she had heard at the hospital, Snape came through the side door next to the staff table.

"So, Severus, finished your patrol of the apothecary?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just ensuring the purity of ingredients, Albus. We can't have any more defective ingredients pop up here at school."

He had just returned from Diagon Alley. Hermione's owl was waiting for him. He took the note, wasted no time and floo-ed to Hermione's room to find her absent. Inhaling the cacophony of scents from her room, he deduced she was at lunch then rushed there. Well, it had to appear he wasn't rushing. Sweeping into the great hall, he looked about the hall then his eyes came to rest on Hermione. Her sling was off, and she was laughing about something with Ginny. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders, wiped her mouth, licked her lips. She looked at the main doors to the great hall then looked suddenly at the staff table. She sighed then smiled at Severus. He nodded, laid his hand on the table, then extended his index finger (in a way she wouldn't miss) towards the main doors.

"Gotta go guys. See you at dinner," she told everyone.

Then half a minute later, Severus excused himself. Minerva witnessed the whole exchange.

_Just who does he think he is fooling? Oh dear, be careful you two._

Ginny noticed the exchange as well.

_Hope you know what you're doing, Herms_.

Minutes later, Severus knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in."

Severus walked in to find Hermione sitting in a chair facing the door. She patted a chair next to hers to indicate him to sit. He took the seat.

"You got my note?" she asked.

"I did."

"What do you think?"

He breathed out. He had to be careful with what he said and did. This lovely young lady sitting expectantly before him had volatile emotions.

"Before I continue, I must tell you that I'm not the best at expressing my feelings," he said quietly.

"Okay," she replied, leaned forward and laid her hands on his.

"I read your note from earlier and I was happy to receive it," Severus said carefully.

"Well, that's a start. I was happy to send it," Hermione replied.

Severus decided to bite the bullet.

"Hermione, we will be starting something that I will be hard-pressed to stop if you decide you want none of it. Are you sure of what you're saying? What you're doing?" he asked carefully.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I just wouldn't declare my love for anyone," she replied.

Snape then leaned forward and kissed her. But it was not like the kiss they had shared before. This one was much more forceful, eager, passionate. They came together, he pulling her close. She didn't hesitate, neither did he. After minutes of tongue-thrashing, they stopped to breathe. Hermione was panting slightly, her eyes full of longing. Her face was flushed and she was shivering. Still holding her, he looked down at her.

"I want you. Your mind, your heart, your spirit, your body, everything," Snape replied at a whisper.

"And you say you have trouble expressing your feelings? Do you mean that?" she asked.

"I never say anything I don't mean," he replied.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We have to be careful, my dear."

"I know," she replied with a slight edge.

She stepped forward and started unbuttoning his robe. She slipped it off his shoulders. He was wearing a hunter-green satin blouse and black slacks. She slipped off her sweater to reveal a t-shirt saying,

_Have you seen my snitch lately_?

He chuckled at her shirt. She slipped off her shoes and socks. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. Here he was, standing in her room, watching and waiting for what she was going to do. Suddenly he felt stupid. Had it been that long? What she said next removed all doubt.

"I'm going to take a bath. I smell like a hospital. You're welcome to join me."

It took every single ounce of Gryffindor strength she had to say that. She said nothing more and walked to the bathroom, taking her shirt off on the way. The ball was in his court. He followed. Stepping into the bathroom, he removed his shirt. She was bending over the tub in a lacy black bra turning the faucets, and saw his shirt fall to the floor. Her heart fluttered in exitement. She took off her pants. He then took off his pants.

_After this, no turning back, Granger_. _Gryffindor up! _she thought to herself.

_Is this really happening?_ he thought.

When Hermione removed her bra and panties, Severus stopped breathing.

"Beautiful," he purred.

She stepped into he tub, saying "Hmmm" at the feel of the hot water and bubbles. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he let is black silk boxers fall to the floor. She raised her eyebrows at his growing erection, waved towards the direction of the tub, and said,

"You had better get in here now."

Wading into the tub, he sat next to her.

"Oh, relax Severus. The hard part's over. Come here, let me rub your back."

He sat lower in the tub between her legs. He could feel her breasts against his back. He draped his arms over her thighs and sat back.

"I could get used to this," he said.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied. It amazed the both of them how quickly they took to each other.

She rubbed his neck, shoulders and back. She nibbled on his neck. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her nails over his chest. He turned around. The desire in her eyes was plain to see, but he was in no rush. He needed to see how far she would go. He pulled her to him, and swiftly he switched places. Pulling her between his legs, he rubbed her neck, shoulders and back. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts. She sighed deeply. He massaged her breasts, making her moan softly. She felt his erection on the small of her back. He kissed the sensitive area of her neck below her ears. Turning around, she moved her hands up his legs, running her fingertips slowly along his thighs, then took hold of his cock and gently squeezed. He put his head back and moaned. He took hold of her, his cock just at her entrance. He massaged her breasts some more, then kissed them, nipping at her nipples. She stroked him faster and harder, and he returned the favor by running his thumb on her clit. She hissed and arched her back, pressing against his cock. He moaned loudly. He couldn't take much more.

"May I have you now, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please," she groaned.

He plunged in. They both cried out at the feeling. He was so aroused that she was so tight, so eager. Wrapping her legs around him, he took hold on the sides of the tub. Neither of them caring about the water they were knocking out, he continued with his slow deep thrusts. Her back was arched from leaning back over the tub, and she was pulling herself to welcome his thrusts. Soon she stopped arching her back, dropped her hips, looked at him and said breathlessly,

"Harder, faster. I want to watch you come."

No woman had ever said that to him. The very words captured his heart. He obliged. Taking hold of her hips, he pounded into her. This woman, this willing and giving lover, was a dream come true to him. She moaned louder, then her orgasm tightened around his cock, she screamed out his name and rocked through the climax. Seconds afterward, head back and eyes closed, he came with a moan and a shout. When his thrusts has stopped, he looked down to see her smiling at him, still shivering with passion.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be, sitting in your class thinking about how you looked just now?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, do you have any idea how hard it is going to be, teaching that class, thinking about how you felt just now? Let's just say it's a good thing I wear a robe. I'd hate for something to pop up."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_She was laying on the ground, writhing in burning and stabbing pain. Surrounded by death eaters, they took turns casting various hexes on her. She saw her blood flowing. She saw Harry being tortured. Ron was lying on the ground dead. Ginny was being raped and beaten. In the background, Hogwarts was crumbling and burning. She wanted to scream or cry but no sound came out. She felt shaking-_

"Hermione, wake up."

Hermione bolted up in bed, shaking and sweating profusely. Severus was sitting in a chair next to her bed, and had his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, thank God it was just a dream. And why are you sitting there?"

"Merely watching you sleep. My dear, you were writhing and whimpering in your sleep. You seemed to be in distress, so I woke you."

"Thank you, that dream was awful."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to remember it. Let's just say it's everything I fear most happening."

"Ahh, yes, I've had those dreams many times."

"Well, I've only had a few. I'd much rather dream happy things about you."

"Speaking of which, there's something we need to discuss."

"I have a pretty good idea about what you're going to say."

Severus moved from the chair to the bed, sitting next to Hermione. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Do you regret us? Coming together, I mean," Severus asked.

"Not at all."

"We broke a rather large rule, Hermione."

"I know. However, some rules can expect to be broken. But does anyone else know? Wait, that sounded wrong," she frowned. "I'm not ashamed of what we did or of you. I love you. What I mean is, no one knows what we did this afternoon. Unless anyone comes out and asks me, "Miss Granger, did you and Professor Snape engage in sexual relations?" what happens in this room stays in this room."

"I see."

"Do you regret us making love?" she asked quietly.

"Never." he replied. "However, in the future, we must exercise caution and control ourselves. However hard that will be."

"It will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. You have to know that, Severus."

"I agree. As far as everyone knows, we do fancy one another. A schoolgirl crush, a few shared looks, fuel for gossip. It's moronic, I know. It must remain that way, for both our sakes." Severus said.

"I know. I will treasure the memories of this afternoon, eagerly awaiting for our next time together." she said. "I can and will wait for you. Graduation isn't that far away."

"My dear, it's an eternity to me."

"Hmmm, me too."

Severus stood up. "I must return to my chambers, Hermione."

"I know. Can I have a kiss before you go?"

"Certainly." They melted with each other for a few minutes before slowly separating. He stepped to the fireplace and floo-ed back to his room….

"This sucks." she said out loud.

At dinner Hermione loaded her plate. She was hungry. _I should be, I worked up quite an appetite_!

Ginny sensed something different. She looked carefully at Hermione. Hermione noticed.

"What is it Ginny?" she asked stuffing a mouthful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She squirmed in her seat a little.

"Nothing Herms."

_Hmm, let's examine the evidence. There's those little bruises on her neck, the peaceful look about her face, and she seems much more relaxed. She's eating a ton and is she squirming in her seat? Hermione, you have been shagging! I guess you knew what you were doing._ Ginny thought.

She looked to the staff table. Snape seemed no different.

_Hmmm…_

Snape noticed how much she was eating too. She was on her fourth brownie. He chuckled to himself.

She worked up quite an appetite! Everything was fine until she started eating a banana. She turned slightly in the direction of Snape, looking at him from the sides of her eyes. Slowly she peeled the banana, running her fingers along it. Snape squirmed in his seat and cleared his throat.

_You cheeky girl!_

She tapped the end of the banana on her lips, causing Snape to place his napkin over his mouth.

"Severus, are you quite alright? Did you choke on something?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," he croaked. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other questioningly.

Snape continued eating until he saw Hermione lick the end of the banana. Snape fumbled and dropped his spoon. When Hermione smiled then took a nip of the banana, Snape suddenly had to leave the table.

_That little minx_! He could take no more.

Hermione's loud, sudden laughing caused the Gryffindor table to stop and look at her in amusement. This again caused Dumbledore and McGonagall to look at each other again.

"She's been studying too hard. She's finally cracked," Ron said.

"Okay Hermione, what's the joke?" Harry asked. "And what happened to your neck?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was now wiping away her tears of laughter, and said, "I'll have whatever Herms is having."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_**Is wallowing in lust such a problem? You decide.**_

**_Friday February 1st_**

_Could time go by any slower? I swear it has come to a screeching halt._

Hermione thought irritably as she broke for lunch. Everything was irritating her today. Even potions class. The day had started out fine, seeing Severus at breakfast, giving him the familiar wink and getting the head nod in return. She had given up the suggestive food-play, as it was driving Severus crazy. He sent an owl asking her to please stop after about a week of it.

**_Hermione, even Dumbledore was wondering what you were doing with that banana! _** was the owl message he sent.

It didn't matter what alluring clothes she wore when class was not in session, he had seen her in nothing, after all. He had floo-ed in often, the two talking and limiting intimacy to kissing and fondling. After those visits, it was cold shower or taking matters into their own hands. Back to the morning at hand, potions class had went fine the first hour. They did written work, then brewed a potion. Snape observed how Hermione concentrated on her work, biting her bottom lip, and resting her forehead on her hand. The "fun" started when Hermione left her seat to retrieve the potion ingredients. Unknown to her, her robe that was draping the floor had caught under Harry's chair leg when he shifted the chair. Snape saw that she got up, took a step, then was jerked back suddenly knocking her chair aside and knocking heads with Harry. It took every single ounce Severus had not to laugh out loud.

"Harry!" she whispered fiercely, rubbing her head snatching her robe away.

"Sorry. " Harry muttered, also rubbing his head.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Severus drawled.

"No professor." Harry replied.

Hermione stalked to the cubby to gather the potion ingredients. She glanced at Severus on the way back to her table, frowning.

_Now what was that all about?_

Hermione also seemed a little clumsy at brewing today as well. She knocked over a container of acorns, some spilling on the floor. Her and Harry knocked heads again while trying to pick up the nuts. Now other students were snickering. Harry added too much of another ingredient, and the potion brewed to a dull orange instead of the red it was supposed to be. She plunked down in her chair, shaking her head. When class concluded, Harry and Hermione brought a vial of the ruined potion to Snape's desk.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, this potion is ruined. You receive a failing grade for today. That is all, dismissed."

As much as he hated to do it, he had no choice. They had brewed the potion incorrectly, and he couldn't favor Hermione. As Hermione and Harry left the potions room, she was glaring at Harry. The rest of her classes until lunch, she had the hardest time focusing on her work. This aggravated her more.

_Well, someone hit me with a stupid stick today._ she thought as she made her way to lunch.

Snape was already at the staff table, noticing that Hermione didn't wink as she came to her table. Again she plunked down in her place, pouring herself a glass of juice. She stared at the wall as her friends came to the table. Harry had warned everyone about what had happened in potions that morning. She was snippy with Harry and Ron in transfiguration and charms class, and threatened to "hex their dangly bits off" in DADA class later if they didn't stop snickering at her. They moved to another part of the classroom. So at the Gryffindor table, the two didn't say a word her way. They liked their dangly bits where they were. Ginny would say something, of course. The food appeared.

"And the hits just keep on coming. Ginger chicken." Hermione hated ginger on anything.

"So, Hermione, nice day we're having today, isn't it?" Ginny stated.

Hermione snorted. Ginny knew what was wrong. She passed Hermione a note:

_**You need to talk. Me first, then him. Is seven pm alright? That's after your first year tutoring, isn't it?**_

Hermione looked at Ginny amazed. Was she telepathic? She nodded her head yes at Ginny.

That evening, Hermione took a nice long bubble bath to try and relax.

_This bath would be perfect if Severus was here to join me_.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. She looked to a clock. It was a little after seven.

_Shit! Ginny, I completely forgot_.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Herms?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be out in a bit."

She got out and dried off. Putting on a sexy, sheer, black satin bathrobe Severus got her, she joined Ginny in their usual place by the bay window. Severus too joined them, unnoticed, face peering through the a fire.

_You look beautiful in that robe Hermione._ he thought.

"Rotten day, huh?" Ginny started.

"You could say that."

"Harry told me what happened in potions. Sorry."

"Don't be. We certainly lived up to being dunderheads today."

"That bad?"

"Gin, I failed a potion. The last time I failed a potion was fourth year. It was supposed to be one of the "cheerfulness potions. How ironic."

"You sounded like Prof. Snape just now."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Gift from an admirer?" Ginny asked pointing to the robe.

"Something like that."

Ginny decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Why don't you just ask him to drop by and shag yourselves silly?" Hermione's jaw dropped. So did Snape's.

"Wha- huh? Wait… how?" Hermione asked.

_Yes, how?_ he thought.

"Hermione, you are suffering from unresolved sexual tension," she said trying to sound important and serious.

_Gin, you have no idea!_

"Ginny, I don't know how you seem to know things all the time, but it's starting to freak me out a little bit."

"Oh that, well, it seems that I'm a bit empathic."

What? "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I found out in the hospital after that last death eater attack."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want people to look at me differently."

_I know what you mean._ Hermione thought.

"Now, back to you Herms. Have you two talked about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We are being prudent," Hermione replied looking as if she bit into a lemon.

"So just the once?" Ginny asked. Hermione hesitated.

_She knows_! Hermione thought anxiously.

"Oh Herms, for pete's sake, you secret is safe with me."

"Yes, Gin, just the once. That was two weeks ago. Gods, I wish it was every night. I'm getting sick and tired of taking care of it myself. _He_ should be."

_Yes, I should be, my dear!_ Snape thought. Hermione got up and flopped down on he bed.

"It wonder if it's making him nuts too," Hermione mused.

_Believe me, it is._ Severus thought.

"He drops by a few times a week and we snog quite a bit, but no sex. It's maddening. I want him so much," Hermione whined.

"Herms, you're whining."

"Am I?"

"Mmmhmm." Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back. Ginny's good nature was contagious.

"I have an idea." Ginny stated.

_Uh oh._i

"You remember that you filled the time after Victor died? Thinking of something else to do?"

"Yes…."

"Don't just sit here moping Herms. Get off your horny ass and do something," Ginny said.

_She certainly gets to the point, doesn't she?_ Snape thought. Hermione yawned.

"And with, I'll be heading back to my dorm. I hope this little talk helped."

"Yes Gin, it did. Thanks a bunch. Night."

Snape watched her leave her bed for a second, and she returned with a hairbrush and stroked her hair with it. She sighed as she felt the robe on her.

"Severus, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm in love with you so much," she said softly to herself. Laying the brush down on the night table, she laid down on the bed. She hated not being with him.

_That's enough_! he thought.

Hermione heard the fire pop and crackle, and as if Severus had heard her, stepped out of the fireplace. She bolted up and smiled.

"That robe looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about your day."

"You? I botched a simple potion and bit my best friends heads off."

"Anything I can do?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I have an idea."

She slipped the robe from her body. She was nude underneath. The way she looked at him, like that, made all prudence fly out the window. He practically jumped to her bed in one leap. When he started running his hands through her hair and nibbled on her neck, she stopped,

"Wait! Just a second!" she took her wand from the nightstand and cast spells on her fireplace and her door. "So we won't be disturbed."

Her robe was lying loosely around her, granting unfettered access to her body. She flicked her wand removing his clothes as well. Minutes later, their cries of passion and joyful relief echoed off her walls.

Panting, pleased, and sated, the two lovers laid on their sides looking at each other.

"Sorry that was so quick Severus."

"Do I seem upset?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't bother about me. I will floo back to my room a happy man."

"Do you have to go back?"

"Hermione, you know."

"Yes, I know. I had to try."

They shared a kiss before he left the bed, put his clothes back on and stepped into the fire. Hermione buried her head in the pillow he had been laying on and breathed deep. It smelled of the musk he often wore. Finally feeling at peace, she drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_**Sunday, Valentines Day**_

Love was in air!

_Well, lust maybe_. Hermione thought as she saw the boys around Hogwarts trying to woo their intended sweethearts.

Enchanted heart shaped letters flew around constantly, and sometimes there were so many, she felt like she was swatting away flies as she walked through the hallway. It got this way every year. Harry and his girlfriend had been going out for months and it looked as if things were progressing nicely. Poor Ron's attempts to snag a girlfriend were not going well. Ginny and Draco had established themselves as a couple as well. The single students had something to worry about: The Merry Hearts Dance. It wasn't a formal affair, just a time of dancing, eating, and hanging out for the students of the fifth, six and seventh years. Severus sent her a box of chocolate-covered rasberries and roses that arrived during the morning post.

The staff saw how restless the students were since the Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled, so they came up with the idea to let students let off a little steam. That afternoon Draco and Hermione had decorated the great hall simply with flying cupid figures shooting arrows, fluttering hearts and cooing lovebirds. Hermione added red roses to the round tables that lined the walls that had replaced the long dining tables.

"That was easy enough," Draco said looking around.

"It's not too fluffy-lovey-dovey is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is Valentines Day, shorty. It's good as long as the lovebirds don't shit on anyone. So, are you even coming to this party?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I've been recruited to play some music. The staff has been handing me music all day to look at. Some of the selections are a definite no. I have some songs in mind though."

"It should be fun," Draco said.

"We'll see. You can dance and snog freely with your sweetheart." Hermione said pointedly. "Sorry Draco. I'm just frustrated. I'll leave now to get ready. See you later."

In her room, Hermione flipped through her selection of romantic songs. She had about a hundred in mind but had to narrow it down to a few.

_Hmmm, let's see…okay, these will do fine. Amazed, At Last, and finally, oh yes Could I Have This Kiss Forever. And let's not forget Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue!_

She then flipped through the selections of the staff.

_Oh my. They actually like some of this stuff? Oh well, I'll just grit my teeth and play them. Except this one. Sorry, Headmaster, I'll cut my fingers off before I play Achy Breaky Heart."_

She looked at Severus' selection. She laughed. It was "Brown Eyed Girl."

_He likes Van Morrison?_

_**Partytime, 8 pm**_

Hermione arrived in the great hall to find a that a good crowd had shown up. Ron of course was gathering some food at the refreshment table, and the rest of her friends were at a table. Soft somewhat romantic music was enchanted from somewhere. Ginny was sitting in Draco's lap laughing. Harry was with his girlfriend.

_Alone again Granger_.

She looked to one side of the hall to see the professors chatting, Snape included.

_Poor thing was probably forced to come_. she thought grinning at him.

He nodded back. He looked to her pants, then her t-shirt and covered his mouth with his fingers. She was wearing red vinyl pants (Ginny begged her to wear them) and a white t-shirt with red writing said:

**To Know Me Is To Love Me**

"Uh, nice outfit, Mione," Ron said.

"Hermione, we really get a kick out of the shirts you wear," Harry remarked.

Dumbledore made a few remarks about the history of St. Valentines Day, thanked everyone for coming then asked Hermione to take the piano for a song.

She took her seat at the bench and said, "Alright lovebirds, grab your sweetheart and take the floor." She raised her eyebrows to Severus as if to say, "This one's for you." She started:

Every time our eyes meet, This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side, Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me, Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better, I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side, Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, Baby, I'm amazed by you

At the song's conclusion, the couples were glued together. She winked to Severus, who was looking amazed at her, then returned to her table. A cha-cha song sounded throughout the room. Hermione looked around.

_Who here can cha-cha? I can, Draco can, but who else?_

To her immense surprise, Prof. Headmaster Dumbledore asked for her hand and they took the floor. Draco and Ginny, a few other couples and Hermione and Dumbledore danced a cha-cha.

_If I only had a camera, I'm doing a cha-cha with the Headmaster!_

"Miss Granger, you dance well," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir. My parents had me take dance lessons growing up. I never actually thought I would use them." Hermione replied. She remembered the disagreement she had with her mum not long ago. "Mum, when and where am I going to tango? I don't plan on being a dancing witch."

An hour passed and Hermione was actually having a good time. She was dying, however, to dance with Severus. Just to be near him, touch him, smell him. A few fast latin tunes had come on for Hermione to dance to. She loved the lively, pulsing rhythm that she could lose herself in. When the song was over, she was ushered to the piano again:

"As soon as Miss Granger catches her breath, we will hear another song from her," Dumbledore said.

_Come now, my dear, you were much more breathless the other night! _Snape thought.

Over and over I look in your eyes, You are all I desire

You have captured me, I want to hold you

I want to be close to you, I never want to let go

I wish that this night would never end

I need to know

Could I have this kiss for a lifetime

Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me

Could I hold you for all time

Could I could I have this kiss forever

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

Over and over I've dreamed of this night

Now you're here by my side, You are next to me

I want to hold you and touch you taste you

And make you want no one but me

I wish that this kiss could never end

Oh baby please

Could I hold you for a lifetime, Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me, Could I hold you for all time

Could I could I have this kiss forever

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

I don't want any night to go by, Without you by my side

I just want all my days, Spent being next to you

Lived for just loving you, And baby, oh by the way

Could I hold you for a lifetime, Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me, Could I hold you for all time

Could I have this kiss forever

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

At the end of that song, the couples that weren't kissing were clapping.

Severus and the staff were clapping too. Hermione was fine on the outside, but was bonkers inside. The atmosphere, the music, the lovey-dovey couples, made her want to run screaming from the great hall.

_Dragging Severus with me of course! _A tango started.

_I AM NOT dancing a tango with the headmaster_.

She looked around the group to see if Draco knew how, but a tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

It was Severus. "Miss Granger, can you tango?"

"Tolerably."

"Shall we?" He held out his hand and they took the floor. They were the only ones on the floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I think they set this up. A tango?" Hermione said quietly.

The dance started. Snape could tango! She savored every minute of the dance. During the embraces, they weren't quite cheek-to-cheek but close enough for both of them to get a thrill. They looked in each other eyes, Hermione focused on Severus' lead. She freely swung her hips during the strolls, smiling demurely at him. He almost missed a step at seeing Hermione's suggestive moves. At song's end, he improvised a bit and dipped her as the last notes sounded. The crowd clapped, hooted and whistled. Snape bowed and Hermione blushed deeply trying to catch her breath. She went to the piano again. Harry handed her a kerchief and glass of juice on the way.

"This is my favorite song this evening. It's for someone special in my life." Hermione announced.

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh, yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last

Hermione's heart was ready to burst at that point. She coyly wiped a tear with the kerchief. Snape noticed. She glanced around the hall, and seeing no one noticing her, mouthed "I love you" to Severus. He nodded back. She played some of the professor's song selections. As she predicted earlier, she gritted her teeth and played.

_Times like this makes me wish I didn't know how to play. My dear, I covet thee? Who wrote this_? she thought.

When she stopped playing, she danced with Harry, then Ron, then Draco. Then another latin dance came on. Minutes later, out of breath, she took the piano for the last time.

Don't know when I've been so blue

Don't know what's come over you

You've found someone new

And don't it make my brown eyes blue

I'll be fine when you're gone

I'll just cry all night long

Say it isn't true

And don't it make my brown eyes blue

Tell me no secrets, tell me some lies

Give me no reasons, give me alibis

Tell me you love me and don't make me cry

Say anything but don't say goodbye

I didn't mean to treat you bad

Didn't know just what I had

But, honey, now I do

And don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes blue

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes blue

Thanks to the following readers who reviewed, my muses!

notoriousreviewer, fadedglory, the-amazing-color-brown, iloveseverussnape, KellyRoxton, hpobsessor, bloodwitch88, evil-mastermind666, Avada Kedavra, adele rose, Artemis Virgin Goddess, BedtimeStory, MondaysExcuse- thank you all for sticking with the story. I know you'll enjoy the sequel!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Valentine's dance wrapped up, and the two head students made quick work of the clean-up. Like the Yule ball, McGonagall and Snape walked the two back to their rooms. The four chatted about the dance, schoolwork and Hermione's pending interview at the ministry. Severus and Hermione stole glances at each other, smiled and fought the urge to hold hands. They were doing an admirable job of being prudent (publicly anyway) and made sure others saw that things were at a courteous distance.

McGonagall and Draco noticed this and thought, _Who do they think they are fooling?_ Only four people knew what was really going on, (Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ginny and Draco) and they kept it to themselves. The budding relationship was causing no visible trouble, no appearance of impropriety. Although technically wrong, there was no stopping it now. As Severus predicted, there was gossip surrounding the two, but it was gossip of the idiotic kind, Hogwarts kind of gossip.

At the doors to their rooms, thanks and good nights were said and the two lovers slowly walked away from each other. It was late, close to midnight, so the fifth through sixth years were excused from morning classes. In her bathroom, Hermione was singing "At Last" in the shower, enjoying the hot water as it ran down her body. Through her singing, the noise of the running water and the steam build-up, Hermione did not hear Severus floo into her room. She did not see him enter the bathroom either. He listened to her sing for a minute. Then he walked to the shower stall and opened the door. She shrieked from being startled so suddenly.

"Severus! You scared the wits out of me!"

"I apologize. I had to come see you."

"I'm glad you did. Want to join me?"

"Always my dear," he said huskily.

Hermione concentrated, pointed her index finger at him, made a circle then waved her hand down. Severus' clothes fell to the floor. He stepped into the shower.

"Ahh. I see you've been practicing. Very good."

"Well, I do need to practice on someone besides myself. After the fiasco with Ron, neither him or Harry will let me practice the wandless magic on them," she said as Severus lathered her up.

"Dare I ask?" he asked.

"Let's just say that if I ever see Ron's boxers again, it will be too soon."

"I see," he chuckled, massaging her breasts.

"That's so relaxing. Arousing too," she murmured. He scooted to behind her and wrapped his arms around her. For a few minutes, they did nothing but hold each other in silence while the shower ran.

"Hermione, what are you thinking about?" He said running his hands through her wet hair.

"You. Us. Everyday I wake up wanting to be with you more and more. As much as I love Hogwarts, I can't wait to leave and be with you. Time seems to be crawling by," Hermione said poutingly.

Severus turned her around to face him, "Hermione, you're pouting." He kissed those pouty lips. She ran her fingertips over his chest, then placed light kisses on his chest.

"I see it a bit differently Hermione."

"How?"

He turned off the shower. "Simple. Every day that passes is one day closer to being with you."

"Severus, just when I thought I couldn't be any more in love with you, you go and say something like that. It sounds like one of the sappy songs I played earlier."

"Sappy?" he said patting her with a towel.

"Yes, sappy. And do know what? I don't care. I'm just sappy over you." she said with amusement. That would be great on t-shirt! she thought.

Wrapping the towel around her and one around his waist, they made their way to the bed. She dried her hair with a drying spell and he brushed it. They enjoyed how comfortable they were with each other. He pulled her closer, kissing the back of her neck below her ears.

"Severus, you know how much I love that…"

"Yes, that's why I'm doing it."

"What else are you going to do?"

"Shall I show you?"

"Please do."

Her took the towel off and motioned for her to lay down on her stomach. He reached to his robe lying on the chair by the bed and got a bottle from the pocket. "A massage lotion made just for you." he whispered. It smelled like vanilla. "Smells nice."

After a few minutes, she felt tingling and warm on her back and ass where he had rubbed the lotion in. He ran his fingertips down her back to her ass, and she shivered with pleasure and was brought to a heightened state of arousal.

She turned her head and asked, "What kind of lotion did you say that was? It makes me want to shag you senseless."

"It is a skin moisturizer." She raised her eyebrows to him.

"It also heightens the sensitivity of the nerve endings."

"It works well." she moaned as he rubbed her ass again.

She took the lotion, sniffed it and poured some into her hands. Grinning a wicked smile, she moved her hands to his penis.

He held up his hand and said, "My dear, if you apply that there, I may lose consciousness."

"You haven't applied it to yourself?"

"No actually."

"Well let's just think of it as a science experiment."

"By all means, proceed then, in the interest of science."

She applied the lotion to his member and his erection was so engorged he groaned in painful pleasure. She stroked the length of his shaft and he shivered and moaned. She looked at him demurely and asked,

"It smells like vanilla, so does it taste like vanilla?" He raised an eyebrow.

She wasted no time and attacked him like her favorite ice cream cone. Severus flopped back onto the bed moaning and groaning incoherently. When she saw that his eyes were closed, she made a quick move and impaled herself on his throbbing cock. He literally jumped at the sudden feeling of her warm tightness around him and panted.

"Good lotion." she whispered and rocked slowly up and down. He massaged her still sensitive ass. He then realized the lotion was now in her.

_Great Merlin's robe, what that must feel like for her! _he thought.

"Oh…" she whimpered. She rode harder as she savored the feeling of the lotion inside her. It was unbelievable. She felt dizzy from pleasure. She felt like she couldn't ride him hard enough. _Must be from the lotion_!

"Hermi..I'm…to..c..uhhh.." he couldn't hold back anymore. He came with a surprised shout as she arched her back, threw her head back and climaxed with a gasp, a prolonged moan then bucked harder riding the feeling out. She wavered then fell to the bed. "Sever…." and she passed out with a smile.

The next thing she knew, she felt a cool cloth being pressed to her head and neck. Severus was looking at her with concern. She sat up.

"Wow." she said.

"Hermione, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I should not have even brought it here."

"Sorry? For the best orgasm of my life?" she declared.

"My little minx, you lost consciousness."

"From pleasure? I won't complain." she replied.

He continued. "In any case, I will put a label on it that says "Do Not Apply To Genital Areas." She giggled.

"Oh the horror, all the orgasmic overload that will follow."

"Funny, my dear. I will stay for a few minutes more to make certain you are well, then return to my chambers. Sometimes Dumbledore drops by Sunday evenings for a late game of chess."

"Oh alright." she pouted.

"You're pouting again." She stuck her tongue out at him and snuggled into her bed. She yawned and said, "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute."

Eyes closed, she started babbling something about a book then she grew quiet.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione."

When the soft sound of her steady breathing was heard, he carefully got up from the bed, put his clothes back on then walked through the floo fire. Stepping back into his chambers, he was greeted with the sight of Dumbledore setting up a chessboard. He stopped and sniffed the air.

"Severus, have you been in the kitchens? You smell of vanilla."

"Albus, let's just play."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Friday March 1st_

At dinner that evening, Hermoine's owl Pavel returned with a message.

_**I have a mission for the Order this evening. I will return sometime over the weekend. **_

_**S.**_

_Oh well_. she thought. She turned to her friends,

"So, what do you lot have planned tonight?" she asked them.

"Dunno yet." Ginny replied. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders. Most of the students felt this way. Hogsmeade trips being cancelled was putting a damper on everyone's spirits.

"We'll see after quidditch practice." Ron thought out loud. "At least it's not so cold."

"Are you going to join the Order?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked.

"Just curious, Harry." Hermione replied.

"Dumbledore said the choice is ours after we graduate. I'm pretty sure I'm joining." Harry said. "And you Hermione?"

"Oh yes, I'm joining."

"Mum is kind of worried about so many family members being in the Order, but she understands how important it is. I probably will join." Ron said. They chatted about various subjects then left to get ready for practice. At practice, Hermione's mind as wondering. About Severus.

_I wonder what he's doing on this mission. I do hope he's alright. When will he return_? She remembered the day she found out the double life Severus led.

_Flashback_

It was one late Saturday night last year when she was a prefect, close to the end of term, she had found him when he had returned from a mission. He was staggering in the doors to Hogwarts, beat up and limping. She just happened to be walking past the doors. She ran to the them.

"Professor? What in the world? You need to get to the infirmary!" she said alarmed.

"That will not be necessary, Miss Granger. This happens often and I deal with the injuries myself. No one needs to be put out." Snape said softly.

"Put out? Truly sir, you need medical attention." Hermione said earnestly.

"Miss Granger, I will not debate this with you. Continue with your patrols."

"Sir, if you insist on not seeing Madame Pomfrey then I must insist to seeing you to your chambers to ensure you at least get there."

Snape hesitated. "Very well. Shall we?" he said waving down the corridor.

At the potions classroom, his limp became more pronounced, and he leaned suddenly on Hermione. Some blood dripped onto her robe and she staggered bit under his weight, then resumed.

"My apologies Miss Granger."

"Don't be silly sir. I'm here to help."

They stopped at the door to his chambers.

"Yes Miss Granger. You may enter. I won't bite. I merely need to wash my wounds, take some potions, then lay down." She opened his door and they slowly entered. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of his room. It was stunning. No dark imposing environment here. Different shades of brown adorned the walls, classic paintings, a large king size four poster bed (black and green silk sheets), the biggest hot tub she had ever seen, a wall covered with bookshelves and a piano in one corner. The whole room was warm inviting.

Snape heard her thoughts. "Yes Miss Granger. These are my chambers. Surprised?" he said leaving the bathroom. He had washed the blood from his face.

"I must admit, yes. It is rather inviting," she replied.

"I suppose you have questions?"

"Yes sir, if it's alright."

"Continue."

"You say this happens often. What exactly happens often?"

"Dumbledore hasn't told you?" She shook her head no.

"Oh well, you will find out sooner or later. Simply put, I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." She stood there speechless. He continued.

"When I am summoned to Voldemort and the deatheaters, whether they are planning meetings or revels, I have to give information about our side, or the 'Side of Light' as Voldemort calls it." Hermione was alarmed.

"No need to worry Miss Granger. I've been doing this for 14 years. I never give them anything useful, misinformation mainly, just enough to let them think I'm spying for their side. This evening Voldemort was displeased with the information I gave. My injuries are the result." He grimaced as he drank a potion.

"Fourteen years? You do this willingly? And what are revels?"

"Yes Miss Granger. Willingly. Revels are best described as 'evil parties'. I won't go into what transpires during these parties." His tone left no question.

"Miss Granger, what I do must remain secret. For the Order, Dumbledore, the students, for a hundred different reasons. If for some reason you are…..taken, they will most certainly extract information from you. Slow. Painfully."

"Taken? Me? Why? I'm no one important."

"Miss Granger, you are quite wrong. You are best friends with Voldemort's number one enemy."

Realization dawned on Hermione like a tidal wave. The past twenty minutes was a lot to absorb. "Now Miss Granger, I hope you have no more questions, because this potion is taking effect. If you have any further questions, I'm sure the Headmaster will be more than happy to enlighten you."

"Are you sure you are fine, Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger. Your concern is touching. Good evening."

Upon that, she left his chambers. In a mild state of shock, she went back to her room. From that point on she silently vowed not to be such a bother in class. He had enough to deal with. i I guess he's not such a git after all. /i A grudging respect for the man had started.

_end of flashback_

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, startling her form her musings.

"What?"

"That bludger almost tagged you in the head and you didn't even notice. And you've been just sitting there on your broom holding that quaffle forever. What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me Ronald."

Ron blew his whistle. "Okay team, this practice is over. It's obvious no one feels like being here. This just means Monday's practice will be longer and harder." He flew to the ground and stormed off the pitch. The rest of the team left the pitch afterward. Used to Ron's rants, they shrugged their shoulders and headed their rooms. In her room after her shower, she paced and paced the floor wondering when he would return. After midnight, she flopped down on her bed with a book.

She was awakened the next morning by the sun though her drapes. She jumped up, quickly got dressed and ran to the great hall for breakfast. Pushing open the doors, she looked immediately to the staff table to see that Severus was not there. Her shoulders stooped as she made her to her table. She plopped down and summoned a muffin to her waiting hand. She was silent and frowning.

_Now I'm worried_.

"Umm, Herms, I don't mean to criticize, but did you wake up colorblind?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?"

Ginny pointed to Hermione's clothes. She looked at herself. They were mismatched to say the least.

"Oh."

"Anything the matter?"

"No. Nothing you can help with. I'm going to change." She arrived back at her room to change out of the green shirt and violet pants she had thrown on in a hurry. The pants she decided to keep on, but put on a t-shirt that said,

**Save a broom, ride a wizard!**

_Severus might need a smile when he gets back._

She went to the front entrance doors and sat on a bench waiting. She sat there for about an hour then frustrated, stalked to the doors. Opening them, she peered down the walk for any sign of Severus. The sound of Prof. McGonagall clearing her throat caused her to turn around suddenly.

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger. Expecting someone?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, don't fret. He's done this so many times, I'm sure he's fine. Would you care to join me for some tea? We can talk." Hermione looked to her cautiously.

"No to worry, you have nothing wrong. Not today anyway. We can talk about anything you please. It might clear your mind for awhile." So they went to her office.

"So Hermione, what would you care to discuss? And where do you get your t-shirts? They are most amusing sometimes."

"My dad sends me some shirts, some I make." She thought for a minute trying to put the Severus matter aside. It was hard to do. She kept having the urge to look to the door. "Yes, my interview at the ministry. Do you know the man who will be conducting the interview?"

"I do. His name is Mathias Longley. He is quite intelligent, and is charming to boot. His wife is lovely and they have 6 children. He was a first year when I was a seventh year. He is highly respected in his field, and the department of research apprenticeship is highly sought. He only takes 2 per year. Some stay, some move on to other departments. It's a great deal of study and dedication. You will do great things there, Hermione. That's how sure I am of you."

"Thank you ma'am. I suppose you want to discuss Sev- I mean, Professor Snape."

"Only if it's comfortable for you, Hermione. And as you know, what is said in this office stays here."

"Okay. Hmm. Well, if you must know, things are good with him. Better than good, in fact. We often talk of our future. I know I love him, and I know he feels the same. I didn't think I would feel this way about someone again. You cannot know what it is to wake up everyday and say to yourself Severus Snape and I are together. Who would have thought," she and McGonagall chuckled.

"Dear, that's wonderful. Although I am happy for the two of you, I am still a bit worried about the whole student-teacher scenario, but you two seem sensible and discrete about it. Besides, there's no stopping it now."

"What amazes me is how different he is in public and private. To everyone here, he seems, well, snarky but behind closed doors he is funny, affectionate and charming."

"The only foreseeable problem will be my parents when they find out." Hermione said.

_Should I tell her how great he is in bed_? she thought fighting not to laugh at the thought.

McGonagall's clock rang that it was noon.

"Lunchtime." McGonagall said.

"I suppose I should go eat something." Hermione said quietly.

"No worries dear, I'm sure he is fine."

"Yes professor, if you say so."

At lunchtime, Hermione looked hopefully to the staff table. No Severus. Prof. McGonagall shook her head. She picked at her lunch. The Gryffindor table was chatting, but Hermione barely heard any of it. A fifth year Gryffindor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Melissa?"

"Sorry to bother you, but are you doing anything after lunch?"

"No, I suppose not. Why?"

The fifth year looked down the table to some other fifth years, who mouthed "go on" to her.

"As you know, our O.W.L.s are this year and we need some help. Your kind of help. You had some of the highest scores ever on OWLS and we were wondering if you could help with some studying. I know it's only March, but it doesn't hurt to start now."

Ron snickered.

"That sounds great, Melissa. It never hurts to study, does it Ron? Do you know where the empty classroom on the third level is? The one down the hall from the loo?"

"Yes.

"Okay, meet me there at two pm. Will that do?"

Melissa turned to her friends and gave them a thumbs up. Hermione grinned. Melissa returned to the group.

"Mione, that's a good thing. Really. You should come back here as a professor," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, but no thanks. Teaching here is the most stressful thing I can think of doing. We students can be a bit of trouble at times," Hermione said.

"I'm going to the music room for a bit before seeing to the fifth years study group. Hey Harry, you want me to find out if they want some DADA practice? They might you know, from the legendary Harry Potter," Hermione quipped. Ron and Ginny laughed.

"Ha Ha Mione. Why don't you go save a broom and ride a wizard as your t-shirt says?" Harry returned smiling. Harry, ever the reluctant hero. The students left the great hall to find something to do. Hermione pounded away on the piano.

At two p.m. Hermione strolled into the classroom discussed earlier. She stopped suddenly. There was about 40 students there, from all the houses.

_Oh my!_ she thought.

"Are you all here about your OWLs?" Hermione asked curiously. They all nodded their heads. Looking around, something suddenly occurred to her:

_Why are they all girls_?

"Let's get this started. What particular subject is the help needed?"

"Charms."

"Transfiguration."

"Arithmancy?"

"Potions."

All the different subjects were called out.

"Whoa, whoa hold on. We will start out with the subject that has the most need. Everyone that needs help with charms raise your hand." She counted the hands.

"Transfiguration?" A few were raised.

"Arithmancy?" she dared. One student raised her hand.

"Potions?" Over half the students raised their hands.

"I see." Hermione said. "Potions it is."

After an hour, Hermione wondered why these students had asked for help. They seemed to be dong fine. Her question was soon answered.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"That's what we are here for Lizzy."

Lizzy hesitated. "Come on, Lizzy, it can't be that hard a question," Hermione asked flipping through a book.

"Is it true that you and Draco Malfoy are dating?"

Hermione stopped nearly dropping her book.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

_Ginny would be laughing her ass off at this!_

"It's a rumor we heard." Melissa from Gryffindor asked.

"Well that rumor is wholly untrue. We are good friends, as head students should be and _that is it_."

They nodded among each other.

"So is it true that you hexed yourself?"

"Another rumor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Melissa said.

"Unfortunately that rumor is true," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The gaggle of girls giggled.

"Is this study session or gossip hour?" Hermione demanded from the group.

"Please, don't get mad Hermione. Yes, partly. We do need help but we have a lot of questions about you. We have heard all this stuff about you, you know, the all-knowing and proper Head Girl and we have to know." Melissa confessed. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Well, let me make something clear. I AM NOT 'all knowing' and sometimes not very proper, not by a long shot. _If they only knew_! You fifth years have been here long enough to know that."

"Are you a lesbian, Hermione?" one ventured.

"No, I am not. I would certainly like to know where all these rumors start."

"So you have had sex? With a boy?" the girl asked.

"That's a very personal question to ask, but yes I have."

"Have you seen this picture Hermione?" another girl asked waving a magazine.

"No, what picture?"

"It's in last month's Quidditch Monthly."

She handed the magazine to Hermione. Inside there was a full page picture of Hermione in the last game she had played in. It was taken at the moment she had cast the 'arresto momentum' at Ginny while dangling from her broom with one arm. She read the caption at the bottom:

**_Head Girl Wows Spectators With Her Wandless Magical Display,_** _Photograph courtesy of Colin Creevey._

"Oh, for pete's sake. I'm gonna kill him." Hermione lamented.

"Can you autograph it Hermione?" the girl whispered.

"Absolutely not. Class dismissed." Hermione answered.

At dinner, she again looked to the staff table anxiously. She was perplexed after the "study session." Melissa apologized for the twentieth time at dinner that night. She absently nibbled on a dinner roll.

"So how was the tutoring session?" Harry asked Hermione after seeing Melissa apologize again.

"Don't ask."

"That bad?" Ron asked.

"I'm so stupid. It was not really a study session. Those little sneaks got me there on the pretense of 'helping with studying' but it was really a gossip period."

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently there are rumors going on about me and they wanted them confirmed or denied."

"What rumors?" Harry asked.

"Oh, let's see. Am I dating Draco was one." Hermione said.

Ginny snorted at that one. "I know Ginny, I did the same." Hermione replied.

"They then asked if I had really hexed myself, if I have had sex yet," she paused because her friends were snickering, "and followed up with wondering if I was a lesbian." They burst out with laughter at that.

"Someone actually asked you all these questions?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Hermoine stated.

"Oh Herms, if you were a lesbian, there would be nothing wrong with that. You can't help who you love. It's just funny seeing how much you like to-" Ginny said.

"Ginny." Hermione warned.

"The icing on the cake was one girl showing me a picture of me at the last quidditch match and wanting me to autograph it."

"What picture?" Harry asked.

"One in last month's Quidditch Monthly. Hold on, let me see if she still has it. Be right back."

Hermione walked to the Hufflepuff table and asked a girl something. The girl reached in her bag, gave the magazine to Hermione and she returned to the table. Hermione opened it to the page with her picture. When they read the caption, they laughed again.

"Wows spectators, huh." Ginny quipped.

"Where's Colin?" Hermione fumed.

"Now calm down Mione. This is a great picture and what you did was amazing. Why are you mad?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. Everything is getting to me today. I think I just need a good night's sleep." She finished her drink, said goodnight to everyone, then gave the magazine back to the girl. She slowly walked from the hall, waving the doors shut behind her.

"She's getting good at that." Dumbledore said to McGonagall, watching Hermione leaving the hall.

_Severus, where are you_? Hermione thought as she flopped down on her bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sunday, March 3

Hermione ran into the great hall for breakfast. Her heart fell when she saw there was no Severus. She made her way to her seat at the table. Ginny squeezed her hand. She sipped her coffee. She had no appetite. She was sick with worry.

"I'm not hungry. See you later, I'll be in my room." She left the hall.

"Ginny, do you know who she is dating?" Harry asked.

"No. Why?" Ginny lied biting into her toast.

"We were thinking that's what's wrong. Boyfriend problems." Ron said.

"In light of the latest gossip fiasco, you can she why she would keep it quiet. I'll go talk to her." Ginny gulped down her juice and left the table. Arriving at Hermione's door, she knocked.

"Come in." was heard.

Ginny peeked in and saw Hermione crying at the window.

"Herms? What's the matter?" she said hurrying towards the crying girl.

"Severus left Friday night on a mission and hasn't returned. I'm so scared." she wailed.

Ginny hugged her and held on, letting her get it out.

"Is that why you were moody yesterday?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"If anything happens to him, I'll go crazy. First Viktor, now Severus…."

"Wait, hold on. You don't know anything yet. I'm not sure what this mission stuff is, but don't be going all crazy on us yet. Go talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he could help."

"You're right Gin."

In Dumbledore's office, she sat across from him as he finished explaining the situation.

"…and he should return sometime this evening, we hope. Granted we would have liked to have heard from him before now, but he may have been unable to contact us. It must have been a very good reason for him not to contact anyone. I trust his judgement."

"Thank you sir. You have taken a load off my mind. I'm still worried a bit though."

"Are you planning on joining the Order upon graduation Miss Granger?"

"Probably sir."

"Then you will understand better what goes on at that time. Now, is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Yes sir, but it's of a personal nature."

"Go ahead Miss Granger."

"How long have you known Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Since he was a first year."

"Did he date much?"

"No, not that I recall."

"Has he ever been in love with someone? A serious relationship?"

"Ahh, I see where this is going. What you're asking, is why he is not with anyone?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"I know he loved Harry's mother for the longest time."

"Really?"

"When she married James, he was devastated. When she died, I think he closed his heart. The result is the endearing Severus Snape we know and love today."

"I see."

"Do you Miss Granger?"

"I think so. He's really afraid of loss."

"Precisely. He'd rather not have to go through losing someone again. It's just too hard. He once told me 'Albus, nothing gained, nothing lost, it's easier that way.' Sad really."

"But why me?" Hermione asked.

"That is something you have to ask him yourself, Miss Granger. I just have my theories."

"What theories?"

"He saw in you someone with a thirst for learning and knowledge that he has. He sees in you someone who loves him unconditionally. You know of his past, but love him nonetheless. This is new territory for him."

Fawkes the phoenix flew in the room. He deposited a note into Dumbledore's hands. He read the note. "Ahh."

"It will set your mind at ease, Miss Granger to know that Severus is at St. Mungo's as we speak…"

She jumped up. "WHAT?' she shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger. As I was saying, he is recovering from an injury received last night. No one wanted to contact us until it was safe to do so. He should return by tomorrow's morning class."

She melted into the chair. "Thank God."

Hermione was sitting in her bay window scribbling on some parchment when Severus peeked in through her fireplace. Seeing that no one was there, he stepped through the fire. Hermione saw this and jumped up, running into his embrace.

He grimaced as she made contact. "Careful my dear. My ribs are still tender."

"Severus, where have you been? What happened? I've been worried sick!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"You've been worried about me?" he asked.

"Severus, what a silly question. I love you. Of course I've been worried." she replied softly. He kissed her softly and ran his hands through her hair.

"I need to sit down, Hermione." He sat on her bed. "I'm quite tired. I will explain everything tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back and that Albus will not have to teach my class tomorrow. There's no telling what he would have had them brew."

"You have to leave. But at least I will sleep knowing that you are here." she stated.

"See you tomorrow, my dear. Good night, I love the shirt and I love you.." He kissed her again. She looked down to her t-shirt. Today it read:

**Keep staring. I may do a trick.**

Dumbledore was in Severus' chambers when he walked through the doors.

"I take it everything is well?"

"Quite well Albus."

"You will be well enough to instruct your classes tomorrow?"

"Yes Albus."

"Something you need to get off your mind, my boy?"

"It's of a personal nature." Severus returned.

"She said the same thing."

"She? If you are referring to Miss Granger, then yes, it involves her."

"She was beside herself with worry today when she came to see me. I let her know as much as I safely could. That young lady loves you, Severus."

"I know. It's a miracle. But why me?"

"She asked me the same thing this afternoon." Dumbledore said softly.

"She wonders why I love her? Silly girl." Severus said shaking his head.

"She merely needs reassurance. Like you, she's afraid of loss. Like you, she has experienced loss at too young an age."

"I understand." Severus replied.

"Good. Now how about a glass of Ogden's? And by the way, I am glad to see you return in one piece, Severus."

At breakfast, Hermione walked through the great hall doors, throwing a wink at Severus. As usual, he nodded in return. She smiled, sat down and started on her coffee.

"Pass the syrup, please Ron?" she said lightly.

"Glad to see you feeling better, Mione." Ron said handing her the syrup.

"Is he—and is he-?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and yes." Hermione answered. Harry and Ron were confounded at the cryptic question, and equally cryptic answer.

_Girls!_ they looked at each other thinking.

"Ready for potions Hermione?" Harry asked gathering his things.

"Absolutely." she replied.

In the potions classroom, Hermione sat next to Harry awaiting the entrance of Severus. It was a thrill to her every day. The way he swooshed in, the scent of his aftershave, the way he looked at everyone then at her. She was drumming her fingers on the table so much that Harry asked her if she was alright. Severus swooshed through the door and her heart did a flip. When he turned around, she saw some bruising around his neck that caused her to frown. She didn't notice it last night. She rubbed one of her hands along her neck in a signal that was clearly for him. He cleared his throat and started:

"From this point on, we will be reviewing for your NEWT exams. Have no fear, when I am done with you, you WILL be ready for the exams. Some of your career choices depend upon your performance on NEWT potions." His gaze landed on Hermione. She sat straight up. "Furthermore, NEWT exams are individual effort, so from here on out, your classwork and review will be also. Questions? If not, let's begin….."

When class had concluded, Hermione gave Severus a wink on the way out and "dropped" a small note on the floor beneath her desk. He stooped to pick it up. It read:

_**What in the world happened to your neck? You should be happy to know that your NEWT potions class is sufficiently panicked about exams, including yours truly. Eagerly awaiting your next kiss, H.**_

Severus chuckled. He awaited his next class, the second year dunderheads.

Later, Severus was walking towards the great hall for lunch when he heard angry voices and shouts. One from Hermione, then Harry, then another student.

"Get Pomfrey!" he heard Harry shout.

"No Harry, I'm alright. Help me up." _What? Help me up_? Severus thought. He walked a bit faster. Turning a corner, he saw Harry helping Hermione off the ground. Hermione was wiping blood from her swollen lip.

"What is going on here? Mr. Potter? Miss Granger? Who struck the head girl?"

The group gathered was silent. Hermione spoke up.

"It was an accident sir."

"An accident?"

"Well, yes." He could see her struggling for an explanation then wince at her stinging lip. Ron was looking at it up close and dabbing at it.

"It's like this, Professor. Those two were fighting, then I tried to stop them. He got mad at me then swung at me. I instinctly ducked and Hermione got hit instead." Harry said angrily, and stepped forward, glaring at the boy who had swung. Then Ron stepped forward. Harry just at six feet, and Ron at about six feet three inches, struck quite an imposing picture.

"There will be no more fighting. You-" he said pointing to the Ravenlaw student who had done the swinging, "have cost your house one hundred points for fighting and striking the head girl. Now off to lunch with you."

"Yes sir."

Severus turned to the three.

"Are you quite sure your lip is alright Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir. It should be in kissable condition in no time at all," she said in all seriousness, with twinkling eyes.. Harry and Ron looked down at her in confusion.

"Lunch has started. I suggest you three head that way as well."

"Yes sir." the three said.

As they walked away, Severus heard Ron ask: "Mione, why did you say that just now? Kissable lips? To Snape? Ugh. Are you just trying to get a rise out of him?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and laughed. "Yeah Ron, something like that."

"Are you sure he didn't hit you in the head?" Harry asked.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Monday March 4th_

The fifth and seventh years were beginning to start the panic process for the OWLS and NEWTS. No one was spared, not even Hermione. When she was not eating, she was studying. Severus had peeked in a few times to her room to find her asleep at her desk or on her bed, having fallen asleep covered with books and parchment. She was also stressed over her upcoming interview at the ministry. Severus scanned the students that morning as they ate breakfast. His gaze fell to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ginny were huddled togther talking about something. Ron said something that made both the girls stop.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny declared. Hermione looked ready to breathe fire.

"But Mione—" Harry pleaded.

Hermione bolted up. She was furious. _What could that oaf Weasley had said? Temper, temper my dear.._ Snape thought.

"THAT'S THE MOST IDIOTIC THING TO HAVE EVER COME OUT OF YOUR IDIOTIC MOUTH!" Hermione shouted. The Gryffindor table froze. She pointed at the two boys. They looked ready to duck under the table.

"My goodness, maybe I should…" McGonagall started.

"No, Minerva, let's see how she handles it," Dumbledore said quietly.

"You Ron, have the emotional range of a bag of doorknobs. And Harry, you…you.." she sputtered, "_know better_. How could you?"

_What in blazes did they say?_ Snape wondered.

She snatched the magazine away from the table that was in front of them.

"And if I ever see this trash again!…wait…I won't have to see it again!" she threw the magazine in the air and froze it in midair with a clenched fist. Then with a flick of a few fingers, the magazine exploded into small flames then disappeared. The ashes fell on Harry and Ron. The whole of the student body and most of the staff looked on in amused wonder. She stalked from the great hall. A few minutes later she returned, looking to Ginny, "I forgot my books." She then flipped a galleon on the table in front of a shocked Harry and Ron and said,

"That's for the magazine." then she left again.

When Snape entered the potions classroom twenty minutes later, Hermione was not at her usual place next to Harry. She was on the other side of the classroom at a desk by herself. She didn't look up when he entered, but continued scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Harry looked cautiously her way every few minutes.

Snape cleared his throat. Everyone looked his way. Including Hermione, who looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office immediately. You are excused for the duration of class." He nodded and she gathered her things and left. She glared at Harry as she left. Snape couldn't help himself. Drawling with mock sincerity, he said-

"Mr. Potter, whatever it is, I suggest you be a man and apologize. Soon and profusely."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Very well. Continuing with last Friday's lesson, page 336…"

In Prof. McGonagall's office, Hermione was sipping a cup of tea.

McGonagall started. "Ahem. Hermione, are you quite calmed down?"

"Yes ma'am. Just hearing Professor Snape's voice in class helped me calm down."

"I see. What happened to make you so angry?"

"Ron said something untoward about Professor Snape and Harry made a comment regarding me and a picture."

"I see." McGonagall said, unsure of venturing further. "I also see that your wandless ability is grounded in your emotions. Hermione, you need to get that temper of yours under control at times. However spectacular the display, flame-throwing in the great hall at breakfast above your friends' heads is neither the time or place. "

"I know. I will making apologies at lunch. I think I scared them."

"Well, every now and then it's good to scare our men. Keep them in line, so to speak. However, the reason I asked you here is about your interview. I received an owl this morning from Matthias Longley at the ministry. He wishes to conduct your tour and interview this Friday. At 9 a.m. a representative from the Department of Magical Research will arrive here to escort you to the ministry. You will be there most of the day and will be excused from classes. Dress professionally and be yourself. I wish you the best of luck. Questions? No? Very well, you may return to classes."

Hermoine left the office in considerably lighter spirits. She looked to her watch to see that it was about halfway through Arithmancy class, and walked a bit faster. Arithmancy was going to be her most difficult NEWT and she didn't want to miss a minute more of class than she had to.

At lunchtime, Snape again observed the student body. Hermione walked through the doors with Draco, both of them sporting wet hair and soggy robes. They both walked to the head table and stopped in front of the Headmaster.

"Dare I ask?" Dumbledore chuckled, asking the sopping two head students.

"Sir, Peeves is at mischief, again. We tried to stop him but-" Draco started.

"… he stopped us. We took a hit intended for some poor first years." Hermione said gesturing to her and Draco. Hermoine glanced sideways to Severus who had his hand over his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Very well. I'll see to it right away. Good day to you all." he said nodding to the staff table. Hermione went to her place and sat down. Snape snuck in an amplification spell so he could hear. Harry and Ron were looking at her nervously and Ginny was giggling.

"Herms, may I?" Ginny asked. She took out her wand and cast a drying spell over Hermione.

"Thanks Gin."

"Now, what happened?"

Oh, Peeves was terrifying some first years and Draco and I attempted to stop him. I guess you can say 'karma' happened."

"Karma?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, for my outburst this morning." She faced Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron, I am so sorry for what happened. I lost my temper and did not mean to scare you. Please accept my apology."

The two smiled at her. Harry spoke. "Of course, Mione. I'm sorry too. We acted like a couple of brainless dolts." Ron nodded in agreement. After a silent moment, all was well within Gryffindor again.

_Smart boy, Potter_. Snape thought amused.

"Oh Ron, I won't be at practice Friday. I have my interview at the ministry."

"That's great Mione. I hope it goes good for you. You'll be at practice tonight then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I should."

Practice that evening went better than it had last Friday. Flying helped deflect stress, so the students seemed as if they were trying to fly the stress away. Ron and Hermione in particular flew like they were possessed. The scout for the quidditch team Ron was joining after graduation was going to be at the next match, and Ron wanted to impress him. Hermoine was a bundle of nerves and threw herself into practice. Literally. The staff observing the practice noticed this too.

"This happens every year, without fail." McGonagall quipped.

The usually graceful Gryffindor team flew fast but clumsy. Harry was grazed by bludgers, Ginny knocked in the head by Matt's broom, Ron missed many goals and Hermione recklessly did a Wronski feint. Finally in a coup de grace that ended practice, Hermoine performed a move no one had seen from her before. She flew straight into the wall surrounding the quidditch pitch. Her surprised team flew down to a stunned Hermione sitting on the ground. She had a cut above her eye and her pants were torn from hip to knee. She started cursing when she saw her broken broom. The staff looked over the sides of the wall to the same sight.

"Miss Granger! Language!" McGonagall reprimanded.

_Yes, Hermione. Such naughty language_! Severus thought with a grin. As if she heard him, Hermione looked straight at him. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"Sorry professor, but my broom-" Hermione started.

"Are you injured, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Hermione stood up. "I don't think so." Ron patted the cut above her eye with a kerchief. Ginny said a quick healing spell.

"Mione, how did you fly into the wall?" Harry asked.

"And with that, practice is over." Ron stated.

Thursday evening, Hermione was going through her wardrobe for the twentieth time pondering the right outfit to wear. Severus peeked through the fire and heard Hermione muttering to herself. No one else was there, so he walked through.

"Severus!" she said and hugged him. "You always seem to know when to show up."

"I have a confession to make, my dear. I hope you don't get angry." Severus said. "Sometimes I take a peek in your floo to check in on you. Sometimes I just want to see you. I have to peek in first to ensure no one is here," he said telling half the truth.

"Well, that answers some of my questions. The floo is set to let you in after all. How long have you been doing this?"

"Not long." Another half truth. _I hope that answer is good enough_. "Hogwarts is warded to make apparition impossible, and I can't be seen knocking on your door at all hours."

"I understand."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No not really. Sometimes I just want to see you too. I haven't been in your room since that night last year." she said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "Ahh, I remember."

"I'll never forget. That night changed my life, Severus." she replied with a soft kiss.

"My sweet, what happened to get you so riled this morning? I have to know."

"Oh that. Harry brought up something unpleasant that happened Saturday while you were on your mission. Ask me later. Then Ron said something about you that I didn't care for. I lost my temper, and you saw the rest."

"And quidditch practice?" Severus urged.

"Love, that was just plain stupidity. Me, flying into a wall. As if." she stated. Severus laughed.

"Severus, I love it when you laugh. You should do it more. And what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"My dear, the purpose of my visit this evening is two-fold. I wanted to wish you good luck at your interview tomorrow."

"Thank you. I need luck in spades it seems lately. And the other purpose?" she said demurely.

"You are in desperate need of relaxation, my dear." He held up a bottle of the "lotion" they had "experimented" with a couple of weeks earlier.

She slipped off the robe she had on. Naked, she gestured to the bed. "Shall we?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_**Friday March 8th**_

Hermione slapped her alarm off. Scratching her head, stretching and yawning, she said, "Dobby!" and the house elf appeared.

"Yes Miss?" Hermione got out of the bed and leaned down to him.

"I'll be having breakfast in my chambers this morning. I'll have whatever is being served in the great hall this morning. And, oh, a nice big cup of coffee. Thanks Dobby."

"Be right back, Missis Mionee."

She performed her usual morning rituals and got dressed. Dobby arrived minutes later with food and she ate. She wanted all available energy for today. She had to make a good impression. Looking tired and stressed out for the biggest event of her life (so far) was not a good way to make an impression. She smiled as she thought of Severus. Last night he had alleviated a great amount of stress by bringing her to orgasm four times, and not passing out this time. Last night with him, he had been different. He was more vocal and more passionate than before. _A good different_!

She whistled as she got dressed. She dressed in a white poet's blouse and slim, knee-length beige skirt. i This should be professional enough. I'll have my robe on anyway. /i Grabbing her robe and satchel, she left to go to the Headmaster's office to await her escort. She ran onto her friends on the way, all of them wishing her good luck. She got a knowing grin from Ginny.

At the gargoyle, she muttered "Humming Harpy" and the gargoyle let her pass. She ascended the stairs, knocked and opened when "Come in, Miss Granger."

"How does this morning find you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Good, thank you." she replied. _Do I have the 'I've been gloriously shagged' look_? she wondered.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"No need to be Miss Granger. You have earned this interview through your hard work. You would not be getting this interview if they didn't think so."

At that point, a wizard in a royal blue Ministry robe suddenly appeared in the room. In his mid-thirties, he walked to Dumbledore and shook hands.

"Headmaster, good to see you again."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Same to you, Mr. Caulfield. May I present Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said gesturing to Hermione. This was not was Mr. Caulfield was expecting. He expected to see a bookwormish, dull, know-it-all girl before him. Not the attractive, sensual, bright eyed young woman looking at him. He was pleasantly startled. He cleared his throat. _Wait till the boys see this_! he thought.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Granger. My name is Henry Caulfield, Department of Magical Research." The two shook hands. "Ready to depart, Miss Granger?"

"Yes Mr. Caulfield." she replied putting her robe on. He took a teacup from his pocket and said, "Take the handles, Miss Granger. We will be there in moments."

Popping in at the ministy atrium, Hermione found herself off balance as Mr. Caulfield was steadying her. "We don't travel much at Hogwarts Mr. Caulfield." she replied a little embarrassed.

"Please, call me Henry. You say Mr. Caulfield, and I want to turn around to see if my father is there." They laughed.

"I feel the same way. Some of the first years call me 'Miss Granger' and I think my mother is standing there."

"Well, let's check in. You need a visitor's pass."

At the reception area, she signed in on the visitor's log, had her wand registered, given a visitor's tag that read H. Granger, D.O.M.R. Interview and was ushered to a corridor to the left. She looked on the walls that had paintings of various witches and wizards of research renown. They reached a set of large oak double doors that had a sign above them that read:

_**Department of Magical Research**_

_**Matthias Longley-Chief Wizard**_

"It's one of the oldest departments isn't it, Henry?" Hermione inquired.

"Quite right, Miss Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor." He joked.

She chuckled. "Oh? Are you a Gryffindor alumni?" she asked.

"Oh no, Ravenclaw."

He opened the door to a receptionist inside a small waiting area.

"Ahh, Hannah. This is Miss Granger, here to interview with Matthias."

He motioned to some chairs. "Wait here for a bit, Hermione. He will be with you soon."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I'm afraid, I have a potion brewing. I might see you at lunch. Have fun Miss Granger."

Hannah the receptionist and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione took a book from her bag and started to read. She felt Hannah looking at her and looked up.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss.." Hermione started.

"Oh, Hannah Rayford. I apologize for staring Miss Granger. You're just not what we expected."

Hermione was puzzled. "Excuse me?"

As Hannah opened her mouth to explain, the doors to her right opened and a man a little younger than McGonagall walked straight to Hermione. He too was wearing a royal blue robe. She stood up.

"Well well, Henry wasn't lying. What a pleasant surprise. I'm Matthias Longley." He held out his hand.

"Hermione Granger." she replied.

"Shall we start the tour?" he asked. Holding the doors for her, she walked through. She was bombarded with a cacophony of smells. A few people were at tables mixing potions and flipping through stacks of parchment. She quietly sniffed and could make out nine distinct scents. She rubbed her nose.

_Whew! Who's using all that sandalwood?_

As if hearing her thoughts, he laughed and said,

"I know, someone spilled the sandalwood liquid base not long ago."

"Miss Granger, how many scents can you make out?"

"Nine sir."

"Good. That was close, there's twelve. The sandalwood can overwhelm the olfactory glands."

Hermione stopped and got a good look at the lab. It knocked her socks off. All the equipment was pristine, top of the line. The cauldrons, beakers, vials, spoons, everything. Her eyes shined as she looked over every detail. She was enchanted.

"What do you think, Miss Granger?" Mr. Longley asked.

"Please call me Hermione, Mr. Longley. I think this is fabulous. After seeing all this, that potions classroom I have to return to Monday morning will seem kind of dinky."

She was introduced to the witches and wizards working at the lab tables. They chatted for a bit, and she was shown to an equipped lab table.

"If you decide to apprentice here Hermione, this table is yours."

She was speechless. "Next is our library. Follow me please."

Another set of double doors opened to a library that made Hermione want to cry. "Oh my." she said quietly. i I've died and gone to heaven! /i 

"Impressed Hermione?" he asked.

"More than you know." she replied.

"My office is this way."

Walking halfway through the library, taking a right, they went into a modest, slightly cluttered office. Pictures of a woman with six children adorned the office. Various plants decorated the office. He opended a drawer and took out a folder and opened it.

"Ah, here it is. Hermione Granger, aged nineteen. Blah blah, so on and so on. Let's get to the brass tacks Hermione, why do you want a potions mastership?"

"I want to be the best in the field I have chosen sir. I guess I decided to pursue potions in my second year when I made a mistake with a polyjuice potion-" she started.

"Pardon the interruption Hermione, but you attempted a polyjuice potion your second year?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"What was the result?"

"The potion was successful for my friends. For me, however, it was not. Let's just say that every year for Christmas since then, I get a bag of cat food as a gag gift. Ever since then, it was nothing less than perfection in regard to potions."

"I see." he replied amused.

"And in regard to research, why that?"

"Last summer I became interested in developing a potion that builds a resistance to cruciatus curse." she said simply.

"Ahh, yes. That's quite ambitious. I remember reading that in this letter from Severus Snape. He recommends you very highly. He sent this letter in November." He was holding a letter. "All of the professors have marvelous things to say about you. Of course, even without these recommendations, your grades speak for themselves. You are to be congratulated on your hard work. I must warn you, you will be expected to dedicate yourself to three hard years of work. Are you up to it?" he challenged.

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

"Now to the basics. Should you decide to seek employ here, you will be starting out as a class three apprentice, one of the lowest pay grades. I'm often told by the other apprentices that it's enough to live on, but that's it. You won't get rich, but you won't starve either. The pay is offset by perks offered by the ministry to its employees. Here they are." He handed her a pamphlet:

**Employment with the Ministry of Magic offers the following:**

**Free Medical Care (St. Mungo's)**

**Departmental Working Robes**

**Lunch Buffet 365 days of the year**

**Relocation Assistance**

**Legal Aid (if needed)**

**Free Tickets to Quidditch World Cup (up to four per employee)**

**Discounted Holiday trips to dozens of locales**

**Fully Equipped Gymnasium with pool**

_**For other departmental specific benefits, contact the supervisor. Thank you for your interest in the Ministry of Magic!**_

"Assuming that you finish your apprenticeship, and awarding of your master's certificate, a permanent position will be offered along with a substantial pay raise." he continued. She nodded her head. A buzzer sounded on his desk. He picked up a handset and answered it.

"Yes, I'm on my way." He said quickly.

"Hermione, would it trouble you too much to wait in the library for a bit? Something has come up in the lab."

"Of course." _Does a bear shit in the woods?_

She was left in the library and admired the thousands of books. She went to the first shelf and looked to the titles.

Advancements in Hellebore, 12th Edtion

Adventures in Asphodel! _No thanks, had enough adventures in asphodel already_! thinking of the potion debaucle earlier in the term.

Alarming Incidents in Potions History

Around the Cauldron, Stories for Children

She laughed as she read some more titles. She took down the Alarming Incidents book and started reading. Halfway through the book, which was quite entertaining, Mr. Longley tapped on her shoulder.

"My apologies, Hermione. I did not mean to abandon you for so long."

"That's quite alright. I'm at home in a library."

"Care for some lunch?" he asked. "You'll get a chance to see the buffet."

_Goodness, lunchtime already_! she thought.

Arriving in the cafeteria, she saw dozens of chatting, laughing or arguing wizards and witches. She was guided to a table, was told to get a plate from the buffet and help herself. She and Mr. Longley chatted while they ate. They removed their robes and several wizards, young and old, looked her way approvingly. She looked to her right and saw Mr. Weasley wave at her. She smiled and waved back, then Mr. Weasley came to the table.

"Ahh, Arthur. How's the wife? How are you today?" Longley asked.

"Fine, Matthias. My goodness Hermione, what a surprise to see you here today. Ron didn't tell me you were coming. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Great so far, Mr. Weasley."

"Please sit Arthur." Longley offered. He did and they talked.

Longley listened to the two as they talked. He watched Hermione. She would be a welcome addition to the department. She was intelligent, confident, enthusiastic and was definitely easy on the eyes. Her youth and vigor would be a breath of fresh air. Her eyes danced as she talked about the labs and library. i Surely the lovely creature is being courted by someone! Henry is dying to know! /i 

After a few more minutes of conversation, Arthur had to leave.

"Hermione, how do you know Arthur?"

"Oh, his son Ron and daughter Ginny are some of my best friends."

"Ronald Weasley? The Ronald Weasley friends-with-Harry Potter- Weasley?"

"One in the same sir." she smiled.

"Let me guess, Harry Potter is the other best friend?"

"The best, Mr. Longley."

"So you are part of what's being called "The Golden Trio"?" he asked.

Hermione was blushing. She was embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Hermione."

"That's quite alright sir. It happens a lot." she said as she munched on a dinner roll.

Another wizard not much older than Hermione approached the table.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you. But you are Hermione Granger, are you not?"

"Yes. And you are?" she replied.

"Will Stadler. I was a seventh year when you were third year. Wow, you've changed. House Hufflepuff at your service." He said with a bow. "My friends and I were wondering something. If it's not too much trouble, could you autograph this?" he said handing her a copy of the same quidditch magazine with her picture and the silly caption. She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Longley leaned over and looked at the picture and caption. His surprise over Hermione was growing by the minute.

"My goodness, that's you Hermione. That picture is all over the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Longley said.

"Please say you're joking." she replied.

"No, Miss Granger. I work there. I see it everyday!" Will said. "So, will you sign it?"

She couldn't very well levitate and blow up the magazine right there in the ministry of magic cafeteria, so swallowed her aggravation and said with a sigh,

"Alright, Will, do you have something to write with?" Smiling he handed her a thick quill.

As she was finishing her chocolate covered raspberries, she was told lunch was over. Back in his office, he said,

"Okay Hermione I have just one ot two more questions than we can wrap this up. You must have some lucky young bloke waiting on you back at Hogwarts. Which brings me to what I hope is not too personal a question," he said carefully.

"Go ahead, Mr. Longley."

"Are you in a relationship Hermione? Oh dear, that didn't come out right. My apologies. What I mean is, if you are in a relationship, would he understand the commitment necessary here?" She smiled as she thought of Severus.

"Yes, I am a relationship and he fully supports what I do," she said looking him the eye.

"That's good to hear. I know that your focus is potions, but you will be expected to assist in other areas from time to time such as herbology, charms or arithmancy. Is that acceptable?" he asked.

"Certainly Mr. Longley."

"Good. So now, are you, Hermione Granger, ready at this time to accept the position of apprentice third class here in the Department of Magical Research? I'll give you some time to think about it."

"I need no time sir. I would be delighted to accept," she said with a big smile.

"Excellent! You will start a week after you graduate. Is that enough time?" she nodded her head eagerly.

"Fine. Please see Hannah on your way out about a few matters. See you in June, Miss Granger. Do well on your NEWTS and enjoy the rest of the school year. Have a good day Miss Granger." She rose from the chair and they shook hands.

In the reception area, she found Severus talking with Hannah.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, eyes twinkling. She was positively on cloud nine!

"Miss Granger, I am to accompany you back to Hogwarts. Are you quite ready?"

"Yes, just about. Mr. Longley said Hannah would have something for me."

Hannah handed her a stack of parchment, books and pamphlets.

"Read up on this stuff and fill out the parchment. It's no hurry, just have them ready when you come back here. See you in June, Miss Granger. Have a good day."

"Thanks so much." Severus and a practically dancing Hermione left the office.

Back in Longley's office, Henry Caulfield came to the office door.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked.

"That charming young lady will be joining us in June, Henry. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she is taken. And by the look on her face when I asked about it, it is obvious that it's serious. You owe me one for asking her that. Besides, you're too old for her." Longley said with a grin.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Severus looked over the mass of the chatting student body at dinner. His gaze came to rest on Hermione. By the way she was talking and laughing, it was apparent her day went well. He saw her wandlessly summon a plate of green beans to her waiting hand and put some on her plate.

_She's getting good at that_! he thought.

An owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Severus' plate. Wiping the potatoes of the letter _ruddy bird!_ he read the contents.

_**Can you pop in for a bit tonight? I have so much to tell you! H.**_

He looked to the Gryffindor table to find Hermione looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded and she mouthed "I love you!" to him. He heard Dumbledore clear his throat and say to the staff table,

"Professors, there will be a brief staff meeting shortly after dinner. Don't worry Severus, we won't be long. I know you have other things to attend to." Dumbledore said.

_Meddling old wizard!_ Severus thought.

Dinner was winding down and the group of Gryffindors left to get ready for Friday quidditch practice. Hermione gave Severus one last wink before she left the hall.

At the staff meeting, it was announced that plans had been made to resume the student's weekend trips to Hogsmeade with modifications. In the interest of safety, the students would go in groups of five accompanied by a professor and an auror. They would depart Hogwarts unannounced, at different intervals for an hour at a time. This method was deemed necessary in case someone was taking too keen an interest in the goings-on of the students. Dumbledore brought the meeting to a close and asked Severus to stay for a moment longer.

"I assume you've heard of Miss Granger's successful interview today?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes I have," Severus responded. "I am pleased for her."

"Have you thought about your futures?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus, I have thought quite a bit about our futures," Severus said.

"Ahh, I see. Well, good evening then Severus. Please give my congratulations to Miss Granger on her interview." Dumbledore

said.

Severus quickly left the room. _Meddling old wizard_!

Severus knew that Hermione was still at quidditch practice, so he went to his chambers to shower and prepare for his visit to Hermione's room. At eight o'clock after a long soak in a hot tub, he floo-ed to Hermione's room. He was greeted with the sound of Hermione's sensual jazz music playing. He took in the fragrance of Hermione's roses-and-honey bubblebath and heard her humming. He tiptoed to the bathroom door and supressed a laugh. Hermione was laying back in the tub, some kind of minty green cream on her face complete with cucumber slices on her eyes. He watched her for a minute.

"So you've taken to wearing your food now?" Severus called out, strolling into the bathroom.

Hermione jumped up in surprise cucumbers falling from her eyes. Her breasts bobbed enticingly in the water.

"Severus, you have got to quit doing that!" Hermione scolded.

"I apologize my dear but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Severus grinned.

She waved to he tub.

"Care to join me Severus?" she asked with a wink.

"No my dear. I'll wait for you. I prefer to eat salad, not wear it," he teased.

He moved his head aside when she tossed a cucumber slice at him. He watched Hermione get out of the tub and wrap herself in the towel Severus was holding out to her. The two left the bathroom. She sat on the bed while he looked for the black robe he had given her. He found it and gave it to her. She took it and tossed it on the bed. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea how far we've come?" Hermione asked.

"Enlighten me," Severus said.

"I started out disliking you very much, to the point of hexing you inside out. Then came along a reluctant respect for you and now I realize how much I love you," Hermione mused. She dropped the towel. She held out her brush to Severus indicating that she wanted him to brush her hair.

"I know what you mean my dear. I would have never thought in a hundred lifetimes we two would end up like this," Severus said. He sat behind her and kissed her neck. She sighed as he brushed her hair.

"By the way, our illustrious headmaster relays his congratulations on your successful interview today," Severus said.

"Would you like to hear about it?" she asked.

"By all means, " he returned running his haqnds through her hair.

"Okay here goes. At nine this morning a wizard who was my escort was waiting in Dumbledores office. He seemed surprised to see me and stared at me a lot. I started to wonder if I had something on my face. We took a port key to the ministry where he flirted with me and practically sashayed me into the department offices," she said.

"He flirted and sashayed?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry Severus. I only have eyes for you," she teased kissing him on the cheek.

"Why thank you." he said.

"Anyway, Mr. Longley came through the main office doors and started the tour of the department. We first went into the labs and I was astounded. Severus, you should have seen it!" Hermione eyes were shining as she pictured the lab.

"I know, I've seen it," he said chuckling. He reached around and ran his fingertips over her breasts. Hermione shivered.

"Continue," he said.

"We talked for a bit and entered the library. I thought I had died and went to heaven. We went to his office and talked until he was called away to the lab for something. He asked if I wouldn't mind waiting in the library. As if I would mind!" she said. She snuggled closer to him. He fondly looked on her as she talked. He couldn't get over the way Hermione was sitting there naked as the day she was born talking with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He started to unbutton his shirt. Hermione turned and helped him.

"Continue the tale," he said tossing his shirt aside.

"We ate lunch in the ministry cafeteria and met up with Mr. Weasley. We had a nice conversation, and oh they had the best chocolate covered rasberries. Anyway, some young wizard who claimed to be a Hufflepuff alumni from 4 years ago walked up to me, handed me last month's Quidditch Monthly and asked me for my autograph," she frowned.

"Pardon? Your autograph?" Severus asked.

"Then you haven't seen last month's issue. There's a picture of me in the last match accompanied by a silly caption," she declared slightly agitated, tugging at the buttons on his pants.

"Can I see this picture? I must admit that I would have given 100 galleons to see someone ask for your autograph," Severus laughed.

She slapped his chest. "It's not funny, it's embarassing!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you are vexed?" he asked fondling her breasts.

"And on that note, I'll end this story. I was offered a class three appreticeship and accepted. I start a week after graduation." Hermione smiled.

_Good, she opened that door._

"Hermione, do you think much about us? Our future I mean?" he asked.

"I think about us together all the time Severus. I've gone so far as seeing your things mingled with mine in my own flat," she said leaning forward kissing his neck.

"Do you now," he stated letting her slide his pants all the way off.

"Severus, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. Never doubt that." she said taking his face in her hands and caressed his lips with hers.

"Hermione, do you know what you do to me?" he whispered.

"Mmm, I have a good idea," she said sliding off his boxers to reveal a pulsing erection.

She pushed him down onto the bed and kissed her way down his body, diligently paying loving attention to every part. He shivered when she suckled then blew lightly on his nipples then raked her nails across them. She ran her fingertips slowly down his sides sending him shivers again.

"Like that?" she whispered.

"Oh Yes."

"Then you'll love this," she murmured.

She touched the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue a few times. Then she ran the tip of her tongue up and down it a few times. Severus moaned and writhed with closed eyes. She suckled on the head now, causing his hips to rise.

"Hermi...puh..please.." Severus groaned.

That was all she needed. She bobbed up and down on him, sucking his cock in a slow, steady rhythm. She kept him on the edge, in sweet torture. Without warning she hopped up and impaled herself on his already rigid, throbbing cock. He jumped in surprise.

"Are you trying to kill me, you little minx?" he asked through his panting breath.

"No, just trying to please you," she whispered.

She moved fast and hard up and down his cock. Their moans mixed in ecstacy, and she felt the need to buck harder for him. He grabbed her hips and brought her even harder down on him. She arched her back, gasped his name and gave an impassioned shout as she rode out her climax. A second later he raised his hips to meet hers and came with a shout. He opened his eyes and looked to her sitting on top of him. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. He sat up and withdrew from her causing her to whimper. He put his hand under her chin and asked,

"Hermione, what are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Remembering this moment," she replied. She opened her eyes and was face to face with him. They shared a deep kiss this time, tongues exploring each other's, coming up for air minutes later.

"Severus, do you have any idea what you do to me?" she asked.

They got under the blankets and lay there contemplating each other.

"I love you," she said to him.

"Hermione Granger, would you ever consider marrying me?" Severus asked.

She was speechless. She blinked hard a few times and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He grinned. "Well, this is a first. A speechless Hermione Granger."

A single tear fell from her eye.

"Yes," she said.

Severus didn't go back to his room that night.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Saturday March 9th_

Snape observed the students Saturday morning at breakfast. His gaze fell on Hermione. She was eating, talking and laughing and by the looks of it, the happiest he had ever seen her. A small shiver ran through his body as he thought to last night. The way her lithe body moved above him, the way she called out his name, the way she looked at him. Severus considered it a miracle of sorts that he loved someone, and that he was loved in return. He didn't know how it happened but was glad it did. Hermione said yes to him.

"Severus, if you of all people are grinning, I have to know what's so amusing," McGonagall asked.

"Pardon?" Severus asked startled out of his musing.

_Was I grinning? Now they are all looking at me_.

He waved his hand to them saying nothing. He didn't need to, they had a pretty good idea. It was the young witch eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. At breakfast, Hermione didn't look his way, but by the way she kept flipping her hair and stretching it was plain to him that she was teasing him. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that Ginny had mouthed to her-

_'You are so bad Herms_!'

It was decided that the student's frustration at being cooped up with no Hogsmeade trips was causing more work for the staff. "Boredom breeds mischief, Albus." McGonagall said time and time again. To maybe ease the cases of cabin fever, trips to Hogsmeade would resume on a limited basis. In case the deatheaters had too keen an interest in the goings-on of students, it was determined that students would go in groups of 5, at different intervals, unannounced. Accompanied by a professor and auror, the group would stay for an hour then go back to Hogwarts. It was better than nothing, and would do wonders for morale. The trips would start after breakfast. The head students and a few prefects would go first. Hermione was in the library studying with Ron, Harry and Ginny when McGonagall came in.

"Miss Granger, would you please step out into the corridor for a moment to chat?" the professor asked.

_What did I do now?_

"Miss Granger, it has been decided that Hogsmeade trips will resume. This morning, you, Mr.Malfoy, and three other prefects will go with a professor and an auror. You will be permitted only an hour, so use the time wisely. And take care to tell no one, in case someone is taking an interest in what's happening at the school. We will brief you upon your return so you and Mr. Malfoy can make out the schedule for the rest of the students."

The professor looked to Hermione pointedly. Hermione understood and nodded.

"Now go get Mr. Malfoy and meet by the great hall doors. You will leave in 10 minutes. If something should happen in Hogsmeade, flare your wand. Help will be there in an instant."

"Yes madame. And thank you," Hermione said.

She walked quickly to the Slytherin common room where Draco was. She muttered "sour grapes" to the door and walked in.

"Draco, could you come here for a minute please?" she asked politely.

"We don't have alot of time, but you have eight minutes to get yourself ready to go to Hogsmeade. I'll explain on the way. Come on." she said in a rush.

Draco and Hermione arrived at the departure point to find the Hufflepuff prefect, Ayden Foote waiting. A smiling Ginny was there too, and Melissa Feeley from Ravenclaw. Draco gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"At least you'll have a date Ginny." Hermione teased.

Ginny leaned forward and whispered, "Well well well, you seem to have a date too," nodding her head in the direction behind Hermione.

She turned to see Severus and an auror stop at the group. The auror gave a second glance at Hermione's t-shirt that said "Witches Do It Better".

"Are we quite ready? Don't waste this hour," Severus said.

They departed the castle and walked the familiar path to Hogsmeade, every one of them casually scanning the area around them. Severus and the auror walked a bit behind of the students, chatting. Severus caught some of the student's conversation.

"..thank goodness I'll be able to get a new broom. The school brooms just don't do it for me," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'm in desperate need of quills," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you say something? I have plenty you can use," Hermione scolded.

"Ginny, come here for a minute would you?" Draco asked.

Ginny went to join Draco leaving her walking alone with her nose in a book. But not for long. Andrew tried to start up a conversation.

Clearing his throat he started, "So Hermione, congratulations about the ministry thing," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"When do you start?" he asked.

"A week after graduation." Hermione replied.

"Going to get your own place?" Andrew asked.

"Probably," Hermione answered.

Hermione kept the conversation short so as not to encourage him. Severus took note that Andrew kept asking questions that were getting more and more personal.

_Ignorant boy!_ Severus thought.

Hermione stole a glance over her shoulder to see Severus looking at Andrew with a slight scowl on his face. Knowing that Hermione would rather have her tongue cut out than be rude to anyone, kept answers short and to the point. It was clear that she was uncomfortable, because she was exhibiting her three signs of discomfort. Her hands were clasped behind her back thumbs twiddling, she tugged at her earlobe occasionally and stuttered from time to time. The group finally arrived at The Three Broomsticks. Melissa left to go to Honeydukes. Hermione and the others sat a booth while Severus and the auror sat at a small table near them. Again Severus caught the conversation as he chatted with the auror. From time to time he caught side glances of Hermione, who was somewhat aggravated with Andrew's questions.

"So Hermione, are you seeing anyone?" Andrew asked.

Severus saw Hermione's jaw twitch.

"Yes," she answered flipping through her book.

"Who?" he asked.

"For me to know and you to find out," Hermione said evenly.

"A guy?" Andrew asked.

"Pardon me? A guy?" she asked.

"Well Hermione, there's been rumors..." Andrew said.

She slapped the book down on the table.

"Has there now," she declared.

She thought back to the study-turned-gossip-session with the first years not long ago.

"Whoa, Hermione don't get upset," Andrew said.

Too late. Hermione stood up hands on her hips.

Draco and Ginny scooted out of the booth a safe distance away, well aware of Hermione's temper. She didn't need a wand either.

"Well let me set something straight right now Mr. Foote. Whatever rumors you have heard about me, now listen good, I am not a lesbian. I like men and yes I am seeing someone. Satisfied?" she said loudly.

_Who in the world came up with the idea that Hermione was a lesbian_? Severus wondered. That was by far one of the most ridiculous rumors he had ever heard floating around Hogwarts. And he had heard plenty!

"I'm going to get a new broom," Hermione huffed as she left the store muttering under her breath.

Draco and Ginny were trying not to laugh at the tirade.

"Andrew! Give it a rest! How daft can you get? She's not available!" Draco said.

"Alright alright, can't blame a bloke for trying to get with the hottest girl in school, now can you?" Andrew pleaded.

If he could get away with it, Severus swore that he would hex the little git till he had permanent jelly legs. Ginny and Draco saw Severus scowling at Andrew and tried to deflect the conversation elsewhere.

The auror at the table grabbed a pendant he had around his neck and leaped to the window.

"Deatheaters," he said quietly.

"How do you know?" Severus asked him.

"This pendant is designed to sense them," the auror said.

Severus and the auror peered out the door, wands at the ready. Draco, Ginny and the others looked out the other window.

"Are you sure? I don't see them," Severus said.

Then the fading mark on his arm twitched, confirming his question.

_Damn it all Hermione, where are you?_ Severus thought suddenly worried.

"They are hidden well," the auror said.

A minute later a flare from a wand shot into the air down the street from behind a building.

_Hermione's there_! Snape thought anxiously.

At that point the group saw Hermione racing from around the building as fast as she could fly on her new broom. About ten deatheaters rushed on foot behind her, flashing spells, hexes and curses in her direction. Just as the group was preparing to fight back, a deatheater jumped from a door she had flown in front of and cast a stunning spell on her. She fell from her new broom like a rock, the broom flying a few more feet before falling to the ground as well. The group took cover behind another building trying to come up with some kind of quick plan. They looked to Hermione laying still on the street now with a bloody nose. At that point Dumbledore and about twenty aurors appeared with a crack and fought back against the deatheaters. The fight didn't last long. The aurors were ready this time and made quick work of the deatheaters. They only had to kill three in self defense, the rest were taken into custody. After the fight, they went to Hermione. McGonagall cast a waking spell and Hermione bolted up to sitting position.

"I saw...and..flare...raced here.. What happened?" Hermione said between gasps looking around.

Draco helped Hermione to her feet and gave her a kerchief to hold the flow of blood from her nose. She winced when she touched her nose.

"I'm getting tired of this," Hermione stated.

"Albus, how did they know about today? Two professors, an auror and and five students? They risked ten deatheaters for that?" McGonagall asked.

"I agree, all the attacks this year on students have been haphazard. It doesn't make a great deal of sense," Dumbledore said.

"Can we discuss this at Hogwarts? We have an injured student on our hands," Severus said.

"Oh yes, of course," Dumbledore said.

As the group walked back to Hogwarts, Hermione said, "At least I got a new broom."

An hour later in the Hogwarts infirmary, Severus walked in to find Hermione sitting on a bed talking with Harry and Ron.

"Professor Snape," Hermione nodded but her soft brown eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

"I was sent to inquire about you. Is your nose quite healed Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," she said in slightly flirty tone. Harry and Ron noticed this tone and looked at each other questioningly.

"Very well. Good day." Severus swooshed from the room robes billowing.

"Very well?" Harry asked.

"Good day?" Ron added.

"Ready for lunch?" Hermione asked the two, deflecting the comments to a subject that she knew would do the trick. The two boys held out their arms and the three best friends left arm in arm for lunch. Severus saw the three walk in the great hall, and received the usual wink from Hermione.

Dumbledore brought the great hall to attention, stood and spoke.

"I won't go into much detail, but you must know that there was another attack on students this morning. I again must remind you to be on guard at all times and report anything suspicious. That is all, continue your meal."

Hermione took note that Ayden Foote quickly left the hufflepuff table with a worried look on his face. Glancing at Hermione, he put his head down and left the hall.

_What was that all about? _she wondered. Didn't the headmaster just say something about suspicious?

Severus saw Hermione look at Ayden Foote as he left the hall and noticed her biting her bottom lip deep in thought. She poked Harry and Ron and nodded towards the door. The three left the hall.

_Hermione, what are you up to?_ Severus thought.

Upon Hermione's urging, Harry took his Mauruader's Map out of his satchel and looked for Ayden Foote. It indicated that he was in the owlry. They hurried there. Reaching the owlry stairs, they snuck up the stairs to find saw Ayden writing a letter. He seemed agitated. Hermione motioned for them to stay put while she walked in.

"Ahem. Lose your appetite Ayden?" Hermione asked.

Ayden jumped at the sudden voice and whipped out his wand. Hermione just stood there calmly.

"Jumpy aren't we?" Hermione said.

"No you just startled me," Ayden said as he stepped towards a school owl still pointing his wand at her. She merely extended an arm to him and said,

"Accio Ayden's wand," Hermione said, summoning his wand to her waiting hand.

Then Harry and Ron stepped in. "Don't send that off just yet Ayden. I'm curious about something. Why is it that you rushed out of the great hall when Dumbledore made that announcement? Who are you sending that letter to? What's in it?" Hermione asked. She knew he would not tell, but she wanted to see what would happen if his buttons were pushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about and it's none of your business," Ayden said.

"I'm head girl and I'm making it my business. We were told to report suspicious behavior. Rushing from the great hall in the middle of a meal to owl a letter off is suspicious. And pointing a wand at me is suspicious," she stated.

A scowl came over Ayden's face. He stepped towards Hermione.

"You must enjoy getting hurt Hermione," Ayden started but was cut off when Harry stunned him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He threatened you!" Harry said.

"Ron, can you please go fetch the headmaster? Ayden here has some things to explain," Hermione said.

Minutes later Dumbledore and the heads of house arrived at the owlry.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I assume you have a good reason for this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, do you?" Professor Sprout, head of hufflepuff asked.

"Yes sir," Hermione and Harry both replied.

"Ayden was acting suspicious. Earlier at Hogsmeade, then at lunch and here in the owlry, he was about to send this letter," Hermione stated.

"I stunned him sir when he threatened Hermione," Harry said.

Dumbledore read the letter and shook his head.

He looked to Hermione, Harry and Ron and said, "You three may return to your activities."

"Must we stand here among the bird droppings? He can be questioned in the headmaster's office," Severus said.

"Very well. Wake him please Professor Sprout, he's your prefect," Dumbledore asked solemnly.

Ayden was awakened and looked to Professor Sprout, the headmaster then narrowed his eyes at Hermione. Harry stepped in front of her. He was escorted away and escorted to Dumbledore's office where he was shown to a chair.

"This letter bears some explaining Mr. Foote," Dumbledore stated.

"I have nothing to say," he said.

"Mr. Foote! You had better speak up!" Professor Sprout declared.

"Are you aware Mr. Foote that you are of legal age and can be administered veritaserum without a guardian's approval? We can do it here or at the ministry, it's your choice," Dumbledore said.

Ayden said nothing but rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Very well. Professor Snape, could you please bring some veritaserum potion here?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded and marched from the office.

Dumbledore and the professors made small talk while awaiting Severus. They glanced at Ayden who was sweating and clearing his throat. Severus returned with a vial.

"One drop should be sufficient, Headmaster," Severus said.

Severus approached the boy who looked very worried now. He started shaking head furiously and acted as if he were going to leap out of the chair. Dumbledore sensed this and said,

"Mr. Foote, this would be easier on all of us if you merely told us what was going on instead of us resorting to a potion. You have no reason to be afraid," Dumbledore reassured.

"Yes I do," Ayden said quietly. "give me the potion, there's no way I can willingly say it."

Severus looked to Dumbledore, who nodded back and Severus applied a drop to his tongue. Seconds later, he was visibly relaxed and stared straight ahead in a haze. He squinted then shook his head.

Dumbledore started.

"What was the purpose of this letter?" Dumbledore asked holding up the letter.

"To let him know the attack this morning in Hogsmeade was a failure," Ayden answered.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Some deatheater named Helborne," Ayden said.

"Helborne? I know a Helborne," Severus stated.

"You were asked to spy for them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it was the only way I could get my mark," he said.

"Mark? It had better not be the mark I'm thinking of," Severus said.

"What mark Mr. Foote?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He already knew the answer.

Andrew slid his sleeve up and they were treated to the dark mark sign on his arm.

Professor Sprout gasped, "One of my house? Impossible! I can't believe it!" she declared.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"Power. My father took the mark and I was urged to take it too, but I had to prove myself. So I did things this year," he said.

"Elaborate please," Severus said.

Andrew sighed then continued,

"The rogue bludger that hurt Hermione, and the deatheater attacks in Hogsmeade," Andrew stated. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt so bad. I was offered lots of money and was told Hermione would be mine after the war if I helped out."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"Is there another student in on this as well?" Snape asked.

"If there was, I wouldn't know. They would never tell me for precisely this reason," Ayden said.

"Very well. An auror will be summoned here to take Mr. Foote to the ministry for further questioning. I am more sorry than I can say to see you come to this end. One of the top students in this school..." Dumbledore said sadly.

An hour later when he had been escorted away by an auror, the professors sat around the headmaster's office in shock.

"To think, that boy almost cost the life of Hermione," McGonagall said.

"A prefect from my house!" Professor Sprout exclaimed.

"Voldemort sometimes performs the unbelievable and unexpected as evidenced here. No one would suspect a prefect from Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said.

The group sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I don't mean to seem impolite, but I would rather be alone for awhile. This has been a sad day. I'll see you all at dinner. Good afternoon," Dumbledore said softly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was one of the most dreaded times of the year at Hogwarts for the staff. April Fool's day. The day started out innocent enough, the first prank of the day a harmless one. The students arrived for breakfast only to find that the entire Slytherin table had disappeared. The Slytherin students looked around to the rest of the students taking seats. The staff entered and saw what had occurred.

"So it begins," McGonagall said sadly.

"Would whoever banished the Slytherin table please bring it back?" Dumbledore announced.

"Oh alright," Ginny stood up and said. She had learned from Fred and George well. The table reappeared but was a bright pink color.

"I can't imagine how that could have happened," Ginny replied innocently.

Walking to potions, Hermione was the first to arrive. She grabbed the door handle to open it to find her hand stuck to the door handle.

"What the hell?" she asked.

She tugged at her hand some more. The rest of the students started arriving and saw Hermione tugging on the door handle.

"Problem Mione?" Harry asked grinning. She cast various spells for a few minutes at the handle.

"Shut up Harry. My hand is stuck to the door. I've been trying charms and spells to loosen my hand, but nothing's working," Hermione whined.

Severus walked the corridor towards the classroom when he heard Hermione shrieking, so he walked a bit faster.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now Mione, calm down.." Harry tried to say.

"WHEN I CATCH THE PERSON WHO DID THIS THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!"

Snape arrived at the door to find a few students standing around a fuming Hermione with her hand curled around the door handle. She stopped when she saw Severus and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll be tardy for class today, Professor," Hermione said evenly. "My hand is stuck to the door handle."

Severus told the students remaining outside to go into the classroom. He closed the other door. Severus laughed softly.

"This is not funny. Severus, I've tried everything I know, it's stuck. My fingers are cramped up," Hermione said. "Whoever cast this sticking charm, it's a good one."

"Let me try," Severus said.

He tried various spells and charms. They didn't work either. Hermione stomped her foot.

"My dear, you are pouting," he said leaning in to whisper it in her ear. "I'll go fetch Dumbledore. I'm sure he has a solution," Severus said.

But first he went into the classroom, got a chair and brought it outside for her to sit on while he went to get the headmaster.

Arriving at the headmaster's office, he said, "Albus, your assistance is needed at my classroom. Miss Granger is the victim of an unfortunate prank," Severus said.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her hand is stuck to the door handle of my classroom," Severus said chuckling. "I've tried everything I know and nothing can break the charm or curse or whatever it is," Severus said.

"Is she angry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite," Severus asked.

"Lead the way Severus," Dumbledore asked.

The two arrived at the classroom doors to find a completely miserable looking Hermione tapping her foot.

"Oh thank goodness. Please loosen my hand from this infernal handle sir," Hermione begged.

Dumbledore cast a few spells and charms and frowned slightly.

"That should have worked," the headmaster said.

"What?" Hermione asked with a bit of panic.

"Just a moment, I need to try some others," he reassured.

After a half hour, Dumbledore stopped.

"I must say this is a masterful charm or curse. Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I am unable to break it," he headmaster said.

"If you, the greatest wizard alive can't undo this, I'm in real trouble," Hermione quipped.

It was close to the end of class, so Severus went into the room to dismiss the class. The class filed out snickering at Hermione, who waved her hand at the group causing their robes to fly over their heads.

"Morons," she muttered.

"Hermione, give me a bit of time to contact the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm sure they will have a solution," Dumbledore said patting her on the shoulder. "I'll let Professor McGonagall know that you might be late for her class."

"Hermione, I have a first year class to teach. I'll be right in there if you need anything," Severus said.

_**At Transfiguration class**_

Harry was reading from his text when Draco tugged on his arm.

"Harry, she's going to kill me!" Draco whispered.

"Who is going to kill you?" Harry asked.

"Hermione!" Draco returned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That door handle charm was meant for Snape!" Draco declared.

Harry laughed out loud startling the quiet class.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to share the cause of your mirth with the rest of the class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, I don't think so madame," Harry replied trying to catch his breath.

"Then kindly read in silence Mr. Potter," the professor said, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. She had heard what Draco whispered to Harry.

Hermione looked at her watch, again, when she saw two wizards in ministry robes accompanied by the headmaster. She heard Severus fussing at some first year inside the classroom.

Arriving at the door, the wizards regarded Hermione with interest.

"How long has she been like this?" one of the wizards asked.

"Since just after breakfast," Dumbledore asked.

One of the wizards took out a metallic wand that looked like a knitting needle and cast it the door handle.

"Ahh, a dark hex-charm combination. You should have called us earlier Albus," the wizard said.

Both the wizards held out their metallic wands and warned Hermione,

"This might sting a bit dear," a wizard said.

One wizard pointed his wand at the door while the other waved his in small circles. There was a small shock from the handle that stung her hand and with an,

"OUCH!" her hand came loose from the handle.

At that point class ended. Hermione looked to her cramped hand. It was curled in the shape of a "C' and she couldn't straighten it.

"Sirs, I can't thank you enough. I was contemplating blasting the door from its hinges," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey will have a muscle relaxer for that hand. See you at lunch Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

At lunch the whole school was talking about Hermione's door handle adventure. The doors to the great hall flew open and Hermione stood there.

"Okay, no one is leaving until I find out who cursed the door handle to the potions classroom. You will be hexed so hard your grandchildren will feel it," Hermione said calmly.

The student body froze. Severus looked at her with amused admiration. How many times had he used scare tactics in his class?

"Hermione!" Draco stood up. "Stop scaring everyone would you? I did it, okay? It was meant for Professor Snape," Draco pleaded.

"What?" Severus and Hermione asked out loud at the same time.

Draco hurried across the hall hurried to Hermione.

"I'm really sorry Hermione. Please don't get too mad. I'll make it up to you? What can I do?" Draco pleaded again.

Hermione's anger faded at the sight of Draco's worried face. She glanced around the hall to the waiting faces. She looked to the head table to Severus.

_He didn't mean any harm. It was meant as a joke for Severus. Why am I so mad?_ Hermione thought.

"You meant no harm Draco. Forget it," Hermione said, feeling conflicted.

"Really?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. She patted Draco's head and his hair turned pink.

"That color looks quite fetching on you Draco," Hermione quipped. "It will fade by midnight," she said.

The rest of the day passed with the usual pranks. There was an occasional student found running through the corridors nude, an exploding toilet and an illusion on poor Professor Sprout that made it appear that all her precious plants had died. At dinner Hermione felt moody. She didn't eat much and didn't talk to many people.

"Herms, everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just need a good night's sleep," Hermione said half-truthfully.

Later that night Hermione was in the music room, angrily banging away some Bach. She made many mistakes while playing. She snatched some other selections from the folder and found playing them even less easier.

_What the hell is wrong with me_? she thought frustrated.

Marching back to her room, she flopped down to her desk doing some studying, finding it hard to focus on that too. She heard the fireplace crackle, and Severus stepped through. She slammed her book shut and stood up.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" Severus asked lightly.

"Yes, no," she said.

"Well, which one is it?" Severus asked with a grin.

Hermione said nothing but frowned.

"I just…." Hermione said.

"Anything I can do?" Severus asked running his hands her arms. "I can think of a few things to relax you," he said softly. She pushed his hands off.

"Severus, I don't feel like romance tonight, much less foreplay. Let's just do it now," she declared and started to undress.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Severus asked stepping back.

"What? Do I have to spell it out for you? I've had a bad day and I just want to fuck you and go to sleep. Is that alright with you?" Hermione growled.

"No, Hermione. It.is.not. I do not want you this way. I'll return when have sorted out whatever is the matter with you, good evening," Severus said calmly then left, by the door this time. Hermione threw a vase at the door after it closed.

_Merlins's robe, she has a temper_! Severus mused walking to his room


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Hermione got up the next morning cleaning up the vase she had thrown against the door. She did not feel better, nor did she sleep. She looked at the small pile of broken vase on the floor. She cleaned up the mess, dressed for the day and went to breakfast. She wasn't even hungry.

She arrived in the great hall, sensed Severus was looking at her but she didn't look at him, gave him no good morning wink, or looked at anyone else for that matter. She plopped down to her seat and started her cup of coffee. Severus watched for her when she arrived. No wink from her or look his way for that matter. She looked as if she hadn't slept, and she had put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She quietly drank her coffee. She nodded at her fellow students, then started flipping through a booklet.

Breakfast ended and Hermione left the table, her friends shrugging as she left. With a flippant wave of her hand, the great hall doors opened and she left. She went back to her room, took out her portable CD player and sat by the window for an hour listening to music. She didn't notice Severus' face peek in the floo watching her gaze out the window. Looking out to the quidditch pitch, she decided flying would be a capital idea. Changing into something suitable for flying, she grabbed her broom and left by the window.

_There's no match, nor is there a practice, what is she doing_? Snape thought. He quickly made his way through the castle towards the pitch. Approaching the pitch, he disillusioned himself so he could observe the happenings unseen. After her outburst last night, he needed to find out what was wrong before he attempted to face her. Hearing a swoosh, Hermione raced from the pitch entrance. She flew a few very fast loops around the pitch, did some corkscrews and a thrilling Wronski feint that made Severus' heart rate rise a bit. Going to the far end of the pitch, she gripped the broom with her knees, let go and glided the length of the stadium with her arms outstretched, head back, eyes closed. Her hair had come out of the pony tail and was flying freely in the breeze.

What Hermione did next puzzled Severus. She slowed down and dropped small rocks on the ground at various places on the ground.

_What in the world_? Severus thought.

She got off her broom, walked to each rock, said a charm and enlarged the rocks to make them bigger, about two feet in diameter. Getting back on her broom, she flew above the pitch for a minute then picked up speed. She took out her wand and cast a "bombarda" at one of the large rocks as she flew by it. She missed the first few. She landed on the ground, kicked at the ground, and looked at the rocks for a few minutes. Tossing off her sunglasses, she tried again. She got the first one this time, the large rock making a small explosion sending pieces of rock in all directions. She grinned as she hit the second one. She missed the third, but hit the rest. After an hour of rock blasting, she stopped and flew from the pitch back towards the castle. Landing by her window, she climbed through. She felt better.

At lunch, Hermione wasn't so grim, but was still quiet. She actually talked to her friends at lunch. She did her tutoring for the first years after lunch, then went to do some studying in the library. Not sleeping last night was catching up to her. Severus was watching from behind a shelf, observing her stretch and yawn. She said "sorry" to the only other person in the library then rested her head on a hand. Feeling quite drowsy, she intended to just rest her eyes for a minute. After ensuring she was asleep, Severus cast a light "legilimens" on her. He didn't want to do it, but felt a need to find out what was vexing her. What he saw didn't help much because her mind was a big jumble of images.

He saw images of Draco with pink hair, piles of books on Hermione's desk in her room, and quidditch teammates tossing around a quaffle. Next he saw images of himself through Hermione's eyes. His robes as they swooshed into the classroom, him dodging a cucumber slice (Hermione grinned in her sleep at that one), and finally of him slowly unbuttoning his shirt, her fireplace crackling in the background. He broke the connection which caused Hermione to wake up. She gathered her belongings and left the library.

As dinner was wrapping up, Ginny leaned over to her and said,

"We need to talk," Ginny said. "Eight tonight?"

"Sure Gin," Hermione replied.

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door at eight o clock on the dot.

"It's open," Hermione called.

Ginny peeked in.

"Gin, it's safe. Get in here. Our usual spot?" Hermione laughed pointing to the window.

Ginny sat in the window and Hermione leaned back in a chair, feet propped up on the sill next to Ginny. Ginny opened the window and let the soft cool night breeze waft into the room. Neither of them noticed the face of Severus peek in the floo fire.

_I'm in luck_. Severus thought as he listened.

"Herms, what were you doing today at the quidditch pitch?" Ginny asked.

"Stress relief," Hermione said. "And by the way, how long are you going to call me Herms?"

"The rest of your life," Ginny said.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Back to topic, stress relief?" Ginny said. "Did he and you have a fight?"

"No, not exactly. I was the stupid, angry one. Poor thing's probably wondering what he did wrong," Hermione mused.

_Yes, I was wondering_. Severus mused.

"Things have just been building up. This thing with Ayden Foote, NEWTs, and figuring out how I'm going to break the news about Severus to my parents," Hermione said. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back," Ginny said quickly.

She rushed from the room and came back a minute later with a bottle of firewhiskey and grabbed two glasses from Hermione's desk.

"This will help with the stress, might be easier to get out " Ginny said. "No arguing, you need it."

Hermione hesitated then said, "Okay, at least there's no classes tomorrow."

She downed the bit of whiskey in the glass Ginny gave her in one gulp. She choked and Ginny patted her on the back. Hermione did the same for Ginny. After a few minutes, they were giggling at the window.

_This should be entertaining_! Severus thought.

"Stressed out now?" Ginny asked slightly giggling.

"Not so much. This whiskey stuff works just like that," Hermione hiccupped, extending her hand and snapping her fingers. A pillow flew off her bed when she did it. Both the girls pointed and laughed at the accidental magic display.

"So, what new developments on the Snape front?" Ginny asked.

"Another shot please," Hermione asked. Ginny obliged and Hermione downed the hot liquid again. She burped loudly. Both girls erupted in laughter. Severus wanted to laugh too.

"Severus, let's see. Umm, he asked if I would ever consider marrying him," Hermione said sighing.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeeled tackling her in a hug.

"Calm down Gin," Hermione said through her laughs. "He asked if I would ever consider marrying him, he didn't exactly say 'Hermione, would you marry me?" Hermione stated hiccupping again.

"But when he does, you will say yes right?" Ginny asked wobbly on the window sill.

"Of course I'll say yes," Hermione said lightly. "Can you imagine what our kids will be like?" Both girls giggled.

Severus wanted to jump for joy.

"Please don't tell me you of all people are worried about newts," Ginny asked.

"Gin, I'm freaking out over them," Hermione said burping quietly.

Ginny snorted. "Puhleeze, Herms, you c-can take them with your eyes close," Ginny stated.

"I wish that were true," Hermione sighed, looking out the window.

"You really should be baring your soul to Snape you know," Ginny said.

"I know Gin, and I started to yesterday, but I got all mad and he left," Hermione said. "We'll talk and I'll end up baring more than my soul to him," Hermione said grinning.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's fabulous," Hermione replied naughtily. "He's fabulous in bed, in the shower…."

_Hermione!_ Severus thought.

"No, No, I don't want to hear anymore!" Ginny exclaimed putting her hands over her ears.

"And let me tell you about this lotion he made.." Hermione started swaying bit.

_Hermione Granger, don't you dare_! Severus thought.

"Herms, pleeeese. I won't be able to look at him in class if you keep going!" Ginny begged and laughed.

"Howww do yew think I feel? Some days all I w-wanna do is throw him across his desk in the middle of class and shag him senseless!" Hermione exclaimed. "Twice he's caught me daydreaming about it, if he only knew," Hermione said longingly.

_Now I do my dear_! Severus thought with some amusement.

Hermione took the bottle and took a swig, forgetting the glass. She burped again. She and Ginny laughed again. Hermione turned to the bed and snapped her fingers again. The other pillow flew off the bed.

"Awesome Herms!" Ginny said.

"This reminds me of New Years," Hermione said.

"Didn't you hex yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I did, " Hermione replied. "W-Would you like to see?"

"Hermione, I dare you!" Ginny said.

"Yew are speaking to a Gryffindor!" Hermione said proudly. "I jumped in front of a crucio, do you think a silly dare means a thing to me?"

_Hermione you wouldn't dare_! Severus said.

Before Ginny could stop her, Hermione stumbled to the wand at her desk and recited the jelly legs incantation on herself. Both the girls laughed themselves to tears at the sight of Hermione's hex on herself. Severus came close to coming fully through the fireplace.

"Let's tango!" Hermione exclaimed as she tumbled to the ground.

"Wait! L-Lemme go get Draco! He will love this!" Ginny slurred.

She ran into the door then opened it. Severus watched Hermione alone in the room crawl to her broom because she couldn't walk. Severus became alarmed.

"No, I can just hear old M-McGonagall preaching 'Miss Granger you musn't drink and fly!" Hermione declared, attempting a drunk imitation of McGonagall. Then she started singing "Chasers Do It Better".

_Hermione my dear, you are an awful drunk_. Severus thought.

The door opened and Ginny was dragging Draco in.

"Hermione! What the hell? Ginny, did you give her tequila?" Draco asked.

"Ha ha, nope. This," she said thrusting the bottle of firewhiskey in Draco's face.

"Ginny, where did you get this?" Draco asked. He rolled his eyes at Hermione screeching the naughty part of the song.

She leaned forward towards Draco. Her breath caused him to lean back.

"I'll never tell," she said placing her hand over her heart.

Draco shook his head and walked over to jelly legs Hermione. He took out his wand and stopped the hex.

"Awww, Draco, you're no fun," Hermione pouted.

"And hexing yourself is?" Draco responded trying not to laugh.

Hermione yawned then burped loudly.

"And with that shorty, it's your bedtime," Draco said physically guiding her to bed.

_Thank you Draco_. Severus thought.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed. Draco retrieved the pillows from the floor and put them on her bed. Hermione grabbed one, snuggled with it and laid still.

"As for you Gin, I'll take you back to the Gryffindor tower and let your brother deal with you," Draco said.

"Gin, I'll take you back to the Gryffindor tower and let your brother deal with you," Ginny mimicked.

Draco escorted her from the room. Hermione was curled up on the bed facing the door.

"Severus I'm sorry," she said softly then hiccupped.

After a few minutes she was snoring. Severus stepped through the floor, walked to the window and closed it. He went to her bed and drew the covers over her. Bending down he kissed her forehead and left by the floo.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sunday morning at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were not present at breakfast. After Draco had escorted Ginny back to the common room, it was clear that the two would be "indisposed this morning" as Draco had put it.

"Ginny's roommates said they had a hard time getting her to bed. She cast a 'bombarda' on her pillow blowing it up then marched around the room singing chasers do it better. What in the world did her and Hermione do?" Ron asked.

"We will just ask them at lunchtime," Harry asked.

At lunchtime, they did just that. The Gryffindor table watched a completely hung over Hermione and Ginny slowly walk to their places at the table. Ginny looked a bit green in the face and her cheek was bruised. Hermione was wearing her sunglasses.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"If you say so," Ginny said.

"Ron, pass the sugar please?" Hermione asked. She loaded her coffee with it and gulped it down.

"More coffee Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, just hand me the whole damned carafe Ron," Hermione said.

"You two have a good time last night?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Yes we did, " Hermione said.

"We did, but my pillow didn't fare so well," Ginny said. "And where did this bruise on my cheek come from?" she asked.

"You ran into my door Gin," Hermione said.

The Gryffindor table laughed.

Hermione laid down in bed after lunch, in idea forming in her head. She had to figure out a way to make it up to Severus. She jumped up, she had an idea! She summoned Pavel and wrote Severus a message:

_**Severus**_

_**If you feel you can put up with me, please meet me in the room of requirement at eight p.m. tonight. I promise you won't regret it.**_

_**Love, Hermione **_

"Pavel, get this to Severus quick!" Hermione told the bird. He hooted and took off. She left her room to get to work. Running to the kitchen, she said "Dobby!"

At eight p.m. Severus stood outside the door to the room of requirement. It wouldn't let him in until it was ready. He felt the wards lower and walked in. What he saw stunned him. The room had soft romantic music coming from somewhere. There was a small round table in the middle of the room with candles on it and was set for dinner. The room was partially lit with floating candles. A piano was on one one side of the room and near the little table was a larger table with covered platters. He heard someone from the corner of the room clear their throat. It was Hermione and she was dressed in the stunning dress she had worn at the Yule ball.

"Sir, I'm pleased you could make it," she said softly.

Severus looked down at himself and realized he was woefully underdressed.

"Don't worry about it. You look perfect," Hermione said.

She walked to him, lifted his hand and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Please have a seat," she said pulling out a seat at the round table.

Severus could say nothing. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, ever.

"Severus, I have had your favorites prepared. Beef Wellington, rosemary new potatoes, stewed tomatoes with black forest cake for dessert. I assume this is to your liking?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione it is," Severus answered.

She put the servings on his plate then put some on her own. Taking a seat at the table, they began eating. After the main course, Hermione stood to serve dessert.

"Honestly sweet, I couldn't eat another bite," Severus said. "Come here," he said holding a hand out to her. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do this," Severus said.

"Yes I did. It's the best way I could think to say that I'm sorry for being so angry at you for what I see now is no reason at all," Hermione said. "I've been feeling some strain lately but that's no reason to take it out on you." Hermione said.

"Have you worked it all out?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I believe so," she replied. "But now, part two of my apology."

She walked to the piano. Looking at the sheet music, she started playing and singing:

Dancin' in the dark, Middle of the night

Takin' your heart, And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch, Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

It's your love, It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough, And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under, It's your love

Better than I was, More than I am

And all of this happened, By takin' your hand

And who I am now, Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love, It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough, And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under, It's your love

By the end of the song, tears were falling down her cheeks. Severus got up from the table, hurried to her pulled her up and without a word kissed her with everything he had. After a few minutes of lip-locked heaven, Severus nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear,

"Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you," Severus said. "You are a handful, and I love you for it."

"So you forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"Do you even need to ask, silly girl?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to ask you something I should have asked you the other night," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Would you make love to me?" Hermione asked.

"Do you even need to ask, silly girl?" Severus asked again with a raised eyebrow. He had an idea.

He thought for a second and his desk in the classroom appeared in place of the piano.

Hermione gasped. She looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked softly.

"My dear, I am a legilimens," he purred in her ear. He had no intention of embarrassing her by mentioning the drunken conversation he had heard.

"I apologize for not having a robe on for you to take off, " he said.

"I'll muddle through," she said.

With a flick of her hand his clothes dropped off his body. She turned around and he unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. She was wearing nothing but hose. She slowly rolled those off. They stood there caressing each other's nude bodies and whispering in each other's ears. Severus took her hands and led her to the desk. He stood in front of it and said,

"Love, have your way with me," he said.

With joyful lust in her eyes, she pushed him to the top of the desk. She hopped onto the desk and straddled him, slowly coming down on him.

"There's something missing," she wondered out loud.

"I know," he said. A couple of seconds later, Hermione's potions class appeared.

"That's better," she said chuckling. The illusion of Harry cried out in surprise. Paying no mind to the class, Hermione started moving slowly up and down on his throbbing cock. Glancing up to the class, she was sure this was going to be the single most erotic experience of her life. Hearing Severus' moans of pleasure beneath her exited her more.

"Let go Hermione," Severus said softly.

Let go she did. She leaned back and bucked for all she was worth. Severus thrusted up to meet her, holding back as long as he could. It was a supreme effort on his part considering the sight and sounds of his Hermione losing herself as she rode him. He felt himself coming and closed his eyes when her soft voice whispered,

"Look at me as I come Severus." Of course he would.

She had leaned forward and was leaning on his shoulders, her nails digging into him. He could tell she was about to come. Her nipples were hard as they rubbed against his and she started to whimper with pleasure. She bucked harder and faster as she came. She gasped, moaned loudly and came with a passionate shout looking at him with burning eyes. Seconds later he came, his hips coming up faster to meet her, seemingly slamming down onto him. His head was back and he moaned between gasps, taking hold her hips shouting out her name. He was shivering and she was lightly kissing his face and neck.

For a few minutes neither of them wanted to move but only to listen to each others breathing. Hermione was resting on top of him when a murmur was heard from the illusionary class. The lovers had forgotten they were there. They turned their heads to look at the beyond-shocked class. Hermione and Severus looked at each other and laughed until they cried.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through class tomorrow," Hermione said.

"No truer words were ever spoken, my dear," Severus said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Saturday May 5th

The Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams sat in their respective changing rooms getting final minute encouragement from the captains. Every team member was jumpy but exited. For the first time in 92 years, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied in points for the quidditch cup, so this game would determine the cup winner. The stands were packed shoulder-to-shoulder for the match. Hermione's parents had arrived for the final match as well as some of Hermione's future colleagues, to include Matthias Longley and Henry Caulfield. Although they were both Ravenclaw alumni, they came to cheer Hermione on and enjoy a thrilling quidditch match.

In a show of house unity, most of the two teams flew in together, the two head students leading the way. Melissa Feeley started the commentary:

"ATTENTION PROFESSORS, STUDENTS AND GUESTS. HOGWARTS IS PLEASED TO GREET YOU TO THIS HISTORIC MATCH THAT WILL DECIDE THE CUP WINNER. PLEASE GIVE A CHEER FOR OUR HEAD STUDENTS, DRACO "BLONDIE' MALFOY AS SLYTHERIN SEEKER AND HERMIONE "DOOR HANDLE" GRANGER AS CHASER AS THEY LEAD THEIR TEAMS TO THE PITCH." The rest of the introductions continued as the teams made last minute preparations.

Mr. Longley turned to Henry and said, "Door handle?"

Severus, Minerva and some professors who were sitting next to them laughed.

"Hermione was the victim of a prank intended for someone else on April Fools Day," Minerva said to Matthias.

The crowd erupted in cheers when Madame Hooch made her speech. Ron and the Slytherin captain shook hands and readied for the match. Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and released the quaffle, bludger and snitch. Ginny got to the quaffle first, causing Hermione and Matt to set up the offense. She flew forward slowly at first gaining speed and tossed it up to a waiting Hermione. Hermione dove for the ground suddenly, dodging a bludger then pulled up suddenly racing a few feet above ground level. She did her patented reverse pass to Ginny beside her, surprising the Slytherin beaters bearing down on her. Ginny launched the down the pitch to a waiting Matt who raced to the goal, dodging the whole of the slytherin team and the bludger. He approached the goal throwing the quaffle as hard as he cold towards the center goal. It hooked like his throws do, and sailed through the goal inches from the surprised Slytherin keeper. The Gryffindors past and present went wild.

In the stands, Minerva nudged Severus.

"Severus, look down there to the Grangers," Minerva laughed. Severus stood up and looked.

"Miss Granger's parents are here?" Matthias asked. "I would like to meet the parents who raised such a smart and charming young woman," Mattias said.

"I'll introduce you after the match then, " Minerva said. The group looked down to the Grangers. Fred and George Weasley were helping Mr. Granger hold up a large "GO GRANGER" banner. Even Mrs. Granger was waving a small Gryffindor flag.

"At least Mrs. Granger is watching this time," Severus remarked.

"Poor dear couldn't watch the last match," Minerva said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Hermione almost died in a match earlier in the term, and her mother had a fit when she decided to play again," Minerva said.

The whistle blew for a time out. One of the Slytherin chasers was knocked from his broom.

"What? Almost died?" Matthias asked in alarm.

"Yes, but you would never know by looking at her now," Minerva quipped.

The Gryffindor chasers were flying upside down and circling each other during the time out to keep on their toes. Hermione laughed when her sunglasses fell off. She extended her hand and summoned the glasses to her.

"I see what you mean," Henry said. "She's captivating. Matthias are you sure she's seeing someone?"

"I'm fairly sure Henry. I've got a daughter her age and I know these things. I've told you that you're too old for her," Matthias joked.

Upon hearing that comment, Minerva laid her hand on Severus' arm when a blush rose on his face and he cleared is throat. This did not go unnoticed by Matthias.

_Could it be?_ Matthias thought to himself. He decided to keep an eye on Severus during the match. _This could be fun_!

The whistle blew and the game resumed. The Slytherin chaser got hold of the quaffle this time and the whole Slytherin team flew in a "V' formation very fast towards the Gryffindor goal.

'Defense, defense don't let it fool you!" Ron screamed.

The Gryffindor beaters took postions above and below the Slytherin formation trying to break the line. The Gryffindor chasers flew in fast circles around the formation trying to snatch away the quaffle as it was passed between the Slytherin chasers. As the Slytherins got to the goal, Ron was forced to dodge a bludger and block the goal at the same time. Something had to give, and it was the quaffle. The Slytherin crowd went crazy. The match went on for two hours in this manner, wowing the crowd with spectacular defensive techniques and quirky offensive strategies. The whistle was blown several times for injury time outs. Matt was knocked from his broom twice with a bludger. Ginny collided with a Slytherin chaser and they both fell to the ground.

At one point during the match, while Hermione was after a loose quaffle and dodging a bludger, she lost her balance trying to avoid colliding with Draco and flew straight into the wall. Matthias looked to Snape who stood quickly and was shaking his head. He could barely make out through the noise of the crowd as Severus said worriedly,

"Merlin's robe, Hermione. Reckless girl."

Madame Pomfrey hurried out to a stunned Hermione laying on the ground. Harry and Ron took a knee beside her.

"Severus, she can take care of herself," Minerva reassured him. "Do you really think Potter and Weasley would let anything happen to her?"

The crowd cheered when Harry and Ron helped Hermione to her feet. She mounted her broom and play resumed. The match continued for another, the score being a close 100-90 in favor of Gryffindor. Draco and Harry started searching for the snitch. Both teams were tired and sore but still played with everything they had. Matthias' suspicions of Severus and Hermione were confirmed after Hermione's Wronski feint display. Hermione had the quaffle and took off flying straight up. Another Slytherin chaser followed.

Matthias saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus were on their feet with wands out. Matthias and Henry looked at the professors then to Hermione in the air.

"Hermione, don't you dare," Severus muttered.

Hermione and the other chaser then flew straight towards the ground very fast. Matthias noticed how Severus clutched his wand and tapped his foot. Hermione's sunglasses fell off and she was grinning as she raced towards the ground. She and the Slytherin player were looking at each other then Hermione winked at the chaser. That caught him off guard and he slowed down then pulled up. About halfway down, Hermione literally handed the quaffle to a waiting Ginny then pulled up herself.

Matthias saw as Severus slumped his shoulders in relief.

"Cheeky girl," he mumbled.

Dumbledore leaned over and said softly, "Severus, my boy you are going to have your hands full," finishing with a chuckle.

"You can scold her in private later Severus," Minerva teased.

"If she doesn't give me a heart attack first," Severus said under his breath.

The crowd was suddenly screaming louder at the sight of Harry and Draco racing together towards a far corner of the pitch. They spotted the snitch! The teams were now blocking for their seekers as they raced neck and neck for the glittering spot of gold. The match ended in true Gryffindor style. As Harry was stretched out across his broom as far as he could, reaching for the snitch he noticed nothing else. But Hermione did. One of the Slytherins launched a bludger at Harry quite hard and fast to slow him down. Hermione heard Ron bellow,

"Harry, look out!"

At the last possible second Hermione flew between Harry and the bludger. She took it right to the gut. With an "OOF" the air was knocked out of her and she was knocked back twenty feet barely holding on to her broom. Severus ran his hands through his hair then massaged his temples.

"Gracious," Matthias quipped.

"That had to have hurt," Henry commented.

"That's taking one for the team," Dumbledore said.

A second later Harry's hand closed around the snitch. Hermione's tears were a mix of pain and elation as she crouched over her broom trying to catch her breath. The Gryffindor team landed on the ground, dancing and cheering with each other. The stands were shaking as the crowd jumped up and down cheering. Maroon and gold confetti and banners flew everywhere. Dumbledore watched fondly as the "Golden Trio" celebrated with each other.

"Minerva, go get your house trophy, " Dumbledore said happily.

Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house held her head high as she approached her team. They bowed as she came to the group. Harry handed her the trophy, saying "Madame, your trophy."

Minutes later, Severus saw Hermione hunching over slowly make her way to Madame Pomfrey.

At breakfast on the morning of Friday May 22nd, Dumbledore called the great hall to attention.

"As I'm sure you are aware of, next week are the OWL and NEWT tests. Keep in mind that the NEWT tests are a reflection of what you have learned these past seven years. Take the weekend to relax and do your best," Dumbledore said.

"Relax he says," Ron whined.

"So Hermione, when does the review start?" Harry inquired.

"It doesn't," Hermione replied. "I'm taking the headmaster's advice and relax this weekend."

"Are you joking?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, I'm quite serious. I can't possibly study any more than I already have. I'm ready for the tests and I am not going to spend my last weekend here stressed out," Hermione stated. "And I'm still sore from the match."

The Gryffindor table was stunned to silence.

"Good for you Herms," Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin," she quipped.

Severus kept his distance that weekend. He kept an eye on Hermione though. On Saturday morning she took her jog around the grounds and did her yoga. During the day she sat for hours beside a tree next to the lake tossing pebbles into the water. She chatted and laughed with her friends at mealtimes and in the early evening she played the piano. When he peeked through the floo in the early evening, she was sitting by her open window listening to her portable CD player humming along. He peeked in later to find her sleeping and the room partially packed away. She hadn't as so much touched a book all day. Sunday was pretty much the same with the exception of a friendly quidditch match between some students of all the houses. Hermione was also reading a newspaper of some type at lunch. She and Ginny were pointing and talking at some parts of the paper. After lunch, Severus went to the table to see what had interested the two girls so much. It was a listing and pictures of flats for sale in magical London. Hermione had circled some of them.

**Monday May 25th**

Monday morning came and Severus watched the students enter the hall for breakfast. Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the great hall laughing over something.

_At least she seems relaxed._ Severus thought.

Dumbledore leaned to one of the ministry testers and pointed to the group. They nodded their heads. Hermione winked at Severus then sat down. As ususal, Harry handed her a cup of coffee. Ron passed the sugar. Seeing the rolls further down the table, Hermione waved her hand absently and summoned some rolls to her waiting hand. Ginny snatched one as it drifted in front of her plate. The testers chuckled.

During breakfast, McGonagall walked the length of the table passing out parchments indicating the times and locations of the various tests. The tests were spread out over the course of the week, so as not to burden anyone with too many tests in one day. They would bring nothing but themselves to the tests, everything would be provided at test time.

_Thank goodness!_ Hermione thought.

As confident as she was, there was no way Hermione could take her Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions tests in the same day. That was too much even for her. She would have two tests that Monday: Herbology after breakfast and Charms after lunch.

_Not too bad_. she thought.

After breakfast Hermione went to the classroom slated for the herbology test. She was to wait outside until called. There was a few other seventh years there as well. The door opened and a wizard in yellow robes poked his head out,

"Miss Granger, come into the classroom please," the wizard called to her.

"Good morning Miss Granger. This test will take two hours and will consist of a written exam followed by a practical portion. Any questions or would you rather just get started?" the wizard asked.

"I just want to get started, " Hermione said.

"Very well," the tester said.

He waved his hand and a parchment, quill and ink appeared on the desk in front of her.

"Take your seat and begin when you are ready," the tester said.

Hermione took her seat and looked at the seven pages of parchment that was the written potion. It consisted of multiple choice and written answers. She finished the written portion in forty five minutes. The practical portion consisted of identifying various plants, their properties, and growth cycles. Professor Sprout was a thorough teacher and Hermione felt confident as she answered the questions. She finished the whole test in under the two hours and left the room extremely relieved. She sat back on the chair in the corridor outside the classroom, closed her eyes and put her head back against the wall.

_One down, six more to go! _ she thought.

She heard a swoosh of robes and peeked one eye open. Severus was standing there, smiling down at her.

"Hi there," she said.

"How did the test go?" Severus asked.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought, but long and tedious. I missed some on the written portion and mistook poison oak for poison sumac," she said frowning.

"What's the rest of your schedule look like?" he asked.

Hermione handed him her schedule.

**Granger, H. N.E.W.T. Schedule**

**Monday May 25- **

**9 a.m. Herbology**

**1 p.m. Charms**

**Wednesday May 27**

**9 a.m. Arithmancy**

**1 p.m. Ancient Runes**

**Thursday May 28**

**9 a.m. Transfiguration**

**Friday May 29**

**9 a.m. Defense Against Dark Arts**

**1 p.m. Potions **

"Can you believe my luck? On my last day of classes? Look at the last two," Hermione said.

"I see," he said chuckling.

"I'm going to lay down and let my brain recover until lunch," she sighed and got up.

At lunch, Hermione ate light. Most of the fifth and seventh years were quiet, which happened every year without fail due to test stress.

"What do you have after lunch Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Charms," she said.

"That's not too bad, " Harry replied.

"You may rethink that when you see this," Hermione said handing Harry her schedule.

"Ouch! DADA and potions last day? Damn, what kind of luck is that?" Harry said.

"That's exactly what I thought," she replied. "No helping it though."

At 1 p.m. Hermione again waited outside the appointed classroom for the charms test. The test was conducted much same way as the herbology test and she felt much better about her performance afterward. She took her time and used the whole two hours for the test. Leaving the room, she was greeted by Severus. She gave him a tired smile.

"Five more to go," she said softly. She patted Severus on the arm.

"See you at dinner," she said.

"Wait love," he said pulling on her arm. Looking around, he pulled her closer and whispered to her, "Just think, this time next week, you will be out of here and we will be together."

She smiled, winked at him and left for her room.

**Tuesday May 26th**

Hermione took the whole two hours to sit her arithmancy exam. It was her most challenging class and the test was just quite difficult. This time Professor Vector was waiting outside the room this time, wanting to check on his star arithmancy pupil. She was wiping sweat from her face with a kerchief on the way out. Hermione said nothing as Professor Vector patted her on the back as she walked by. That afternoon, she found the Ancient Runes test easier than she thought and thanked her lucky stars that she had no tests Wednesday. She needed a day to recover from this day.

**Wednesday May 27th**

Severus opened his drapes to the sight of Hermione coming back from her morning jog. He thought she looked quite fetching this morning in her baby blue shorts and white tank top. Arriving at the stopping point, she laid down on the grass. Arms and legs out she closed her eyes and blew a breath out. She put her CD player aside and up-ended the bottle of water on herself and shivered when some ran down her sides. She laid there for a few minutes more then sat up. Tucking her knees to her chest she started laughing.

_What could be so funny_? Snape wondered.

Hermione gathered her CD player and water bottle and continued to jog back to her room to get ready for breakfast. The school was accustomed to Hermione's jogs and she received a fair share of admiring looks from many males (and some females too) as she made her way to her room. Word had gotten around that she was seeing someone, but no one knew. Four people at Hogwarts knew, but they would never tell. The speculation of her mystery relationship was a source of constant amusement to Hermione, who smiled when she thought of the backlash that would follow when people would find out that it is Severus.

Winking at Severus Hermione entered the great hall. She planned to enjoy a test free day, savoring her coffee she grinned as Ron lamented his charms test after breakfast.

"Just keep your proper wand technique in mind Ron and you'll do fine," Hermione reassured him. "A little more study might have helped too," she couldn't help but add.

"What are your plans today Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione said.

She did just that. When Severus peeked in her floo, she was listening to her music again, headphones blaring. She was at her desk, eyes closed, head back with her feet propped up on her desk. She was twirling her wand around her fingers. She sat back up in the chair suddenly and started writing on a parchment.

"Pavel," Hermione said.

The bird came in through the open window and landed on her desk. She scratched him below his beak and patted his head. He softly nipped her hand and she spoke to him,

"Well Pavel, sweet thing, are you ready to move? We will be soon," she said. He hooted softly and turned his head to the side. She chuckled at the bird.

_She called the bird sweet thing!_ Severus thought.

"Take this to my parents Pavel, wait for an answer," Hermione said holding out her arm. Pavel hopped to her arm and she went out her window. When Pavel was out of sight, Hermione walked to the lake and sat down by the tree.

**Thursday May 28th**

Hermione walked quickly into the great hall for breakfast and gave Severus a wink. As usual Harry handed her a cup of coffee.

"What do you have today Mione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Transfiguration. I actually look forward to today's test," Hermione said biting into a piece of toast.

"Hermione, I think you are the only student in this school looking forward to a newt," Harry said.

"Ha.Ha. Mr. Potter," Hermione smirked. "See you lot at lunch."

The transfiguration test was harder than she thought. She took longer on the written portion than she intended to, and rushed through some parts of the practical application portion. The last part of the practical was transfiguring a chicken into a rock. To her horror, she succeeded only in making a rock with a few feathers sticking out of it. She wanted to kick herself when asked to repeat the incantation and she forgot it halfway through. Hermione left the room shaking her head. Professor McGonagall was waiting outside.

"Well Miss Granger?" the professor asked.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said and stalked off.

_It happens to the best of us Hermione_! McGonagall said to herself.

**Friday May 29th**

Hermione rose from bed not hating waking up this particular morning. She dressed quickly and jogged to breakfast putting her hair up on the way. Arriving at the hall, she gave a quick wink to Severus and sat down. She loaded her plate and ate eagerly. Everyone was looking at her.

"What? I need all my energy for the DADA test," Hermione said.

Waiting outside the room for the test, she burped softly.

"Excuse me, " she said softly to no one in particular.

_I ate too fast_. she thought.

She was called into the room. It was charmed into a large room with large furniture and crates. A large mirror adorned a wall. What the students didn't know was that the large mirror was really a two way mirror. Aurors were watching the tests to evaluate any potential auror material. Two aurors watched along with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus.

"Good morning Miss Granger. We are well aware of your exploits while here at Hogwarts. You will be receiving credit for your experiences, so this test will only be an hour. Not many people know what a crucio feels like. I hear you do. In a few minutes, you will be "attacked" so to speak. Merely defend yourself as you feel necessary," the tester said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

She removed her robe and took out her wand when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She immediately cast a protection spell over herself as a spell was sent her way. It bounced off her shield. She ducked behind a couch and listened for footsteps. She glanced under the couch to see where the feet were going. She removed her shoes so her feet would be silent as she moved around.

"Smart girl," the auror said.

When the feet of her "attacker" were facing away, she hopped up and cast "expelliarmus", knocking him down then used her wand to blast out the lights in the room. She rolled towards a large crate.

"She took out the lights? What is she up to?" the auror said questioningly.

In the dark, Hermione listened for the footsteps of the auror, waiting to see what he would do. He did just what Hermione hoped he would do. He cast a quick "lumos" with his wand just long enough for Hermione to peek between the slats on the crate. Seconds later he cut the light.

_I've got him_! Hermione grinned.

The observers caught Hermione's grin in the few seconds of light. The professors watching knew what that meant. Hermione had him.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and held up her wandless hand. She levitated the crate towards the auror, moved behind a large chair and muttered "lumos." The auror was caught off guard with the sudden sight of a large crate in front of him. Hermione yelled "bombarda" with her wand, making the crate explode, causing the auror to be knocked off his feet, blinded by flying wood. She cast "petrificus totalus" on the shocked auror, then slid to him on socked feet pointing her wand between his eyes. She picked his up and twirled it in her hand.

"Cheeky girl!" Severus said with amused pride.

"Test over," the shocked tester behind the mirror said. "Only Mr. Potter did that better."

The tester flipped through a clipboard.

"This young woman is not planning on being an auror?" he asked.

"She has other plans," Dumbledore said glancing at Severus.

The professors looked on in pride. The tester went into the room, put the lights back to rights, and said to Hermione,

"Miss Granger, this test has concluded. Let him loose if you would please?" the tester said.

"Oh, of course sir," Hermione said. "Finite incantatem," she said.

The auror who was petrified jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand shaking it eagerly.

"And might I say Miss Granger, whatever they are teaching here nowadays, they are to be congratulated," the auror said. "I've never had a piece of furniture used against me. Are you planning to be an auror?"

"I'm sure the headmaster will be pleased to hear that," Hermione said with a smile. "And no, I'm not planning on being an auror sir." She left the room.

Severus was outside.

"So Miss Granger? How was it?" he asked.

"It was fun," Hermione answered with a smile picking a wood splinter from her hair.

_I'm sure it was_! Severus thought.

Hermione told the Harry and Ron her test story at lunch. They had already taken theirs so she could tell them. Severus saw the three laugh loudly at her story.

Leaning over to him, "Like I said Severus, you are going to have your hands full," Dumbledore said softly.

As she walked to her last test, the stress of the week was catching up to Hermione. She walked slower and tried not to panic. Her performance on this test was a reflection of her abilities as well as Severus' instruction. She didn't want to disappoint him or get a less than stellar grade just starting out at her dream job. Her heart was racing and her mouth waa dry as she approached the doors to the potions testing room.

_Merlin's lacy robe, I don't know anything_! Hermione screamed to herself.

Severus watched Hermione approach the door with her eyes wide open. She was sweating slightly and biting her bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked her.

"I don't know. I'm think I'm having a panic attack. I keep thinking mooncalf dung goes in veritaserum potion, " Hermione said with a snort.

_It certainly does not_! Severus thought.

"Calm down my dear. Breath deep and focus. This test should be easy for you, I have confidence in you," Severus said soothingly. Instantly she felt better.

"I'm still nervous, my future is riding on this test," she said.

"Of course you are, it's a newt test. Now go in there and show them what I know you can do," Severus said.

Hermione walked into the room and saw three testers there, one of them her future boss, Matthias Longley.

_Oh my gosh_! she thought.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. This test will consist of a verbal portion, a written portion and a practical brewing exercise. Are you ready?" Matthias asked.

He could tell how nervous she was. Looking back, he remembered how nervous he had been.

"Take a seat Miss Granger. Take a breath, try and relax and do the best you can, you have three hours," Matthias said. Hermione nodded.

She made it through the verbal portion well, answering 17 out of twenty questions correctly. So far the most that had been answered correctly on the verbal was 12 out of 20. The written portion was Hermione's bread and butter so to speak, so she tried not to rush through it. The instant she turned it in, she realized she had written down two wrong answers.

_Damn it all!_ she thought crossly.

The practical portion was by luck the short term memory potion they had brewed earlier with the defective asphodel. It was a tricky brew, so she had to brew it carefully. Stirring in the prescribed manner, while flipping through the notes provided, Matthias got to get a good look at his future apprentice in action. She was thorough and had flawless technique. He chuckled when she sniffed the asphodel (one can never be too sure!) He got a pleasant surprise when he saw Hermione wandlessly summon some beetroot slices to her waiting hand while testing the potion temperature. Adding the final ingredients and waiting the remaining brewing time, she started to hum. When the brew was the right color and temperature she ladled it into a vial and walked to the desk.

"Finished sir," she said.

"Are you quite sure? My fellow tester will be ingesting it," Matthias said with a grin.

"Yes sir, I'm sure, " she said handing to the other tester.

"Very well. Robert, bottoms up," Matthias said to the tester.

After a minute, Matthias asked him questions that would have been in his short term memory. The fellow had no answer to the questions or shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. You may go Miss Granger. I'll be seeing you soon," Matthias said.

Hermione slowly left the room elated but exhausted. The tension had drained her of all her energy. She felt lightheaded as she opened the door. Severus and McGonagall looked at her expectantly as she shut the door behind her.

She gave them a tired smile, said softly "It's over," then passed out. McGonagall cried out "My goodness" and Severus caught her before she hit the floor.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay yall, last chapter! I sincerely appreciate all reviews and hope that all who have read this tale enjoyed it. I enjoyed creating it. There will be a sequel, so look for it.

Chapter 43

Hermione sat up in the infirmary bed. She saw Severus sitting across the room in a chair, and McGonagall, Harry and Ron standing by her bed.

"Oh no," she groaned flopping back down on the bed. McGonagall handed her a pepperup potion.

"So I did pass out? I tried not to, " Hermione started.

"Hermione, you are not the first person to pass out from newt anxiety, nor will you be the last. It means you gave everything you had on the tests," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, our stalwart,-" Harry started.

"all knowing, tough as nails,-" Ron continued.

"fabulous head girl,-" Harry said.

"passing out from a test!" the two boys hooted in unison.

She grabbed her pillow and started swinging at them with it.

"Granger! Potter! Weasley! That is quite enough!" McGonagall shouted stepping into the fray.

Poor McGonagall was hit by a last second swing from Hermione. That made Severus laugh. The students were horrified, Hermione most of all.

"I think Miss Granger is fine enough to leave now," McGonagall said shortly.

"Severus, coming?" He left with McGonagall.

Harry and Ron insisted on walking Hermione back to her room in case of another fainting spell.

"Are you two ever going to let me live this down?" Hermione asked the two.

"No," the two said in unison.

That night Severus peeked in on Hermione to find her sleeping.

_I figured as much, she's had quite a day_. Severus thought.

He stepped through the fireplace as quietly as he could with a bouquet of roses and a note and left them on her desk. He left one by her pillow.

Hermione woke up Saturday morning as hungry and happy as she could be.

i No more tests, no more school! All I have to do is give a speech, get my diploma and leave! With Severus of course. /i she thought with glee. She saw a rose on the pillow, then looked around and saw a bouquet on the desk with a note.

_**My Love**_

_**Congratulations on your tests. I'm sure you surpassed your greatest expectations. I have an errand to run today, so I will see you tomorrow. Enjoy a well earned day of rest! **_

**_Yours, Severus_**

Hermione dressed for breakfast and left her room humming. Opening the great hall doors with a wave of her arms, she strolled in. Frowning slightly at the sight of no Severus, she sat down at the table. Harry handed her a cup of coffee. Ron passed the sugar.

"Feel better today Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely," she answered sipping her coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"I'll finish packing. Want to help me Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Glad to," Ginny replied.

Later that afternoon, Severus was wondering in and out of stores in Diagon Alley feeling a bit aggravated. Jewelry stores particularly. He was looking for the perfect ring for Hermione with no luck.

_I'll know it when I see it!_ he thought.

Walking into the seventh store, he browsed the displays of rings. One caught his eye. He stopped and looked at it some more.

"That one looks to be just her style," the voice of Dumbledore said behind him.

Severus whipped around.

"Ahh, Albus. What brings you here?" Severus said.

"I was about to ask you the same," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There is a certain witch I love more than life itself, and I'm looking for a ring, so you put it together Albus," Severus said.

"I see. When are you planning to pop the question?" Dumbldore asked.

"Right after her diploma is in her hands," Severus said.

"Right there, just like that, in front of everyone?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Why Severus, that's quite, how shall I put it….Gryffindor of you!" Dumbledore said.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Please Albus, just keep it under your pointy hat until then?" Severus declared.

"Please allow me to reveal this to Minerva. You know how she loves these things and how fond she is of Hermione," Dumbledore pleaded.

Severus nodded grinning. "Very well."

Turning to the sales clerk, he pointed to a ring and said,

"I'll take this one."

The students didn't know what to do with themselves Sunday. Final packing, final trysts with loves, one last friendly quidditch match. Severus retuned to the castle to find Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting by the lake reminiscing. He made his way down the corridor to his room patting the precious cargo in his robe pocket. He was intercepted by a twittering McGonagall.

"Severus, I don't know what to say…" she started.

"What a relief for all of us I'm sure," he joked.

"Severus, are you sure about this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Severus said.

"I can't wait to see her face!" Minerva hooted. "Or everyone else's faces for that matter. It's going to be priceless!"

**Monday morning**

Graduation was going to be held at the quidditch pitch to accommodate the large number of guests present. The first twenty rows or so was reserved for students and their immediate families. Banners representing the houses adorned the stadium walls. A platform was set up for the speakers and professors to sit. At noon the ceremony would begin.

At 11:45 the graduating class took a page out of history and decided to fly into the quidditch pitch. It hadn't been done in forty years. Hermione, Ron and Harry had vowed to make this year to remember after all. The graduates walked to the pitch entrance, mounted their brooms and flew in. The crowd erupted in applause. Led by Hermione and Draco, the students flew a lap then took their seats, the head students taking seats on the platform. Minerva could barely contain herself seeing Hermione settle in her seat. No one noticed how fast Severus was tapping his foot.

Hermione looked around the crowd and waved to her parents. She nodded to the Weasleys, and saw Matthias Longley and Henry Caulfield in the crowd. She acknowledged them as well. Severus looked to Hermione, who was giggling as Draco whispered something in her ear. She slapped him on the arm. If there was anyone to be proud of, it was those two. They had started out bitter enemies, but Hermione had passed the olive branch to Draco and now they were life-long friends. He couldn't remember a more capable pair of head students than those two.

When Dumbledore took the podium, the crowd grew silent. He started:

"Graduates, I'll keep this short, because I know you want to leave and get on with your lives. The challenges you have faced these past seven years have been some that you should have not had to face. But in true Hogwarts style, you faced them with bravery, cunning, loyalty and intelligence, the traits of the houses represented today. You should be proud of yourselves. In a break with tradition, the head students declined to make speeches, because as Miss Granger put it, "you've heard enough of me."

The crowd laughed.

"Also in a break from tradition, the head students insisted on receiving their diplomas last."

Minerva put her hand over her mouth as Severus coughed. _Oh for pete's sake Hermione! _Severus thought desperately. He was on his last nerve already.

"So without further ado, please come forward to recieve your diplomas."

Dumbledore turned to the table to the stack of diplomas in front of the professors. Leaning to Severus, he said softly, "Just a little while longer my boy."

After an hour, Severus was wondering just how many graduates there were.

_A thousand? A million?_

After an eternity, Dumbledore was finally holding the last two diplomas.

"Head boy, Draco Francis Malfoy, step forward. Congratulations on becoming a fully qualified wizard. Hogwarts wishes you the best future."

Draco accepted the diploma and shook Dumbledore's hand as Ginny took a picture.

"Now last but not least, Head Girl Hermione Jane Granger, step forward. Congratulations on becoming a fully qualified witch. Hogwarts wishes you the best future."

Hermione accepted the diploma but instead of a handshake she hugged the headmaster.

Severus took a deep breath and stood up. In what was later described as one of the "most Gryffindor displays ever witnessed," snarky-Slytherin extraordinaire Severus Snape marched up to a surprised Hermione, took hold of her, dipped her and kissed her. Ginny, as promised snapped a picture. Colin Creevey did too. After the kiss, Severus got down on one knee and looked up to a blushing and wide eyed Hermione.

Harry and Ron jumped up seeing the two kiss, then became disturbed seeing Sevrus going down on one knee.

"What the hell?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed although she was thinking the same thing.

Hermione's parents stood up as well. Her father was speechless, her mother saying, "Hermione?"

Henry Caulfield smacked his forehead.

"Told you she was seeing someone, " Matthias said.

Severus started, "Hermione, I know I don't deserve you-"

"Got that right," Ron muttered.

"But will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Minerva was sniffling and wiping her eyes with a kerchief.

Hermione's lips were trembling and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course I will," she replied. He slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed again and Hermione broke the kiss.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed.

She opened her robe to reveal a t-shirt that said, "I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE"

_**The End**_

Look for the sequel to this story, called Can't Help Who You Love, Vol. 2


End file.
